We're Not Afraid! Right?
by iLOVEwrestling360
Summary: Skyler Hawthorne is happy with her life. She loves her family and her friends. She is one of the strongest peole, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But when a threat comes along to rip apart her family, her friends and her life, will she get through it or is it just too much for her?
1. Back to District 4

**This is my first ever Hunger Games Fanfic...I've been thinking about it for a while now and have it loosely planned out, but I'm writing as I go for the most part. Enjoy, I guess...R&R.**

* * *

"Hey, Sky!" my cousin, Riegan, shouted from behind me.

"Rieg, I'm right in front of you," I said, rubbing my ear.

"I know," he said. "I just thought I'd make you deaf." He smiled.

"I just thought I'd make you deaf," I mocked.

"I just thought I'd make you deaf," he mocked back.

We went back and forth until it wasn't words anymore, and we were very loud.

"Other people are here, too!" Rieg's brother, Kyle said.

"He started it," I said at the same time that Rieg said, "She started it!"

"No, I didn't!" we both said in unison. "If you hadn't started mocking me," Rieg said, at the same time I said, "If you hadn't yelled in my ear…" and it was a jumble of words after that.

"STOP!" my dad, Gale Hawthorne, interjected. "I do not care who started it; I am going to end it! This is our first day in Four, and we're not spending it fighting."

"Aw, it was getting to the good part," Rieg's dad, Rory Hawthorne, whined.

"Rory!" Rory's wife, Eleanor Rhees-Hawthorne, said, smacking him on the arm.

"Well, it's true," Johanna Mason-Hawthorne defended.

"Hey, Sky," Rieg whispered, making sure no one else could hear. "On three, sprint to the beach, okay?"

I nodded once. "Okay," I said. "One."

"Two," Rieg said.

"THREE!" we both said before running full speed in the direction of the lake. Of course I was really, really fast, bit Riegan was faster; just a _little_ bit faster. Of course he was faster.

I don't believe we've met. My name is Skyler Hawthorne, and I'm 15 years old. My parents are Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne, and they tend to fight a lot. I have a younger brother, Jace, who is 14. My cousin is Riegan Hawthorne, who is only 9 months older than me (now 16, who I hang out with a whole lot because I don't really make friends. He is the only person I actually consider a friend, other than Finnick Odair (the son, of course), who is my best friend, and has been since I met him. I still remember the day. Riegan's brother is Kyle, who is older than my brother by a couple of weeks. I would have liked him if he didn't talk trash about people behind their backs.

"Beat...you...again," Rieg said, panting, hands on his knees.

"Only...by...a...second," I said, copying Rieg.

"Swim?" he said.

"Let's go now," I said. "The water's still cool."

So we headed into the ocean of District 4, waiting for the rest to come. Even when Fall's almost over, District 4 is still warm-ish. We swam further than anyone dared to even try to go. Except, of course, Finnick and Annie Odair. It earned us some terrified and awed stares from some teens the first time we went that far. I still remember what I said: "Yeah, yeah. We're not too scared to go out that far. Big deal!"

I was born in District 2, but Dad was originally from District 12 and Mom was from District 7. I've been to Districts 1, 2, 3, 7, and 11. We didn't do much in District 1. Nobody we knew lived in District 1, so it was pretty dull, except for the spear throwing. District 2 was okay, with the real good throwing knives, and the swords (which they said only guys can handle until I shut them up) to practice with. District 3 was the bomb! Literally. They have so many wires, your head could explode. Beetee was real nice to us, and even taught us a few tricks, which I mastered easily, but Rieg, of course, was better. This is our second visit to Four. The first time, I was mostly with Riegan and Finnick, and I visited Mrs. Everdeen a lot. She even took me to the hospital she works in to help out. District 7 was awesome, but I wasn't very good with an axe. Eleven was so hot! Even in Winter it was warm, but at least I know my edible plants. For some reason, Dad is too reluctant to go to Twelve. Every time it's brought up, Dad would change the subject, Mom would get mad, and a fight happens.

We swam to the spot where I met Finnick, hoping to see him there. I haven't seen him in over two years with all that traveling. I really hoped to see him there; I really missed him. You could find it if you walk or swim far enough, where the beach sand and the forest meet. I swam there with Rieg, thinking about the first time I met Finnick.

* * *

_It was a sunny spring day, and the air was perfect for a swim on the beach. Mom and I were sitting on a beach towel-Mom in her favorite tan tank top and her black short shorts, and me in my favorite sky blue tank top and a blue, white, a very dark pink, and black baggy boy' shorts, with the black and pink as smoke or fog, and the white lightning outlined in neon blue-while the Rieg, Dad, and Uncle Rory were swimming, and Aunt Eleanor went to get our lunch and refreshments. My mom hated the water, was very afraid of it, because Snow had used water to torture her in the Capitol. _

_Of course, being Skyler, I went out to places I never knew so I can get to know them. I told Mom that I'd be back soon._

"_You better," Mom had said. "We're meeting the Odairs in an hour and a half."_

"_Okay. Tell Rieg I'm gone 'cause he took too long, please."_

"_Got it," Mom said._

_So I walked along the shore, occasionally coming across a shell or a crab. I walked for what seemed like hours without Riegan. I sighed. Things weren't as fun without Rieg._

_I walked until I saw the sand fading to grass and trees. I was in a forest. I looked up to see a boy, not very old, about my age, about a head taller than me, his back turned to me. He had on a black muscle shirt, shorts a lot like mine, except his were white with complicated black swirls and lines. Without thinking, I stepped forward, and a branch snapped. Great. What happened to quiet, sneaky Skyler? He turned around very quickly. His bronze hair was falling into his blue-green eyes._

_I flashed my winning, dazzling, pearly white smile. "Hey there," I said._

_He flashed almost the exact same smile, except more flirty. "Hey," he said flirtatiously. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Great you're one of _those_ guys," I said, no longer smiling. I turned around to walk away._

"_What do you mean, 'one of those guys'?" he said, no longer smiling either. I think I offended him._

"_I mean the flirty guys that always think, 'Oh I'm so hot, I can get any girl I want. '"_

"_Come on! Like you don't do that," he said._

"_I don't," I said matter-of-factly._

_He scoffed. "What about that smile you put on before?"_

"_Oh that?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I always put on that smile when I see people. It's called 'I'm gonna not hurt as long as you stay out of my bad side.'"_

"_Well you could win a Capitol audience with that smile," he said. He seemed like he hated the Capitol. "Any audience, really."_

_I looked at him weirdly._

"_It was a compliment," he said._

"_Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of the Capitol," I said. "But thanks anyway. You would win an audience too, I guess."_

_He flashed the smile again. "Thanks, but I'm not a fan of them either."_

"_Why?" I said._

"_They killed my dad, and my mom went mad because she was in the Games. My dad was in the Games, too."_

"_The Hunger Games?" I said, surprised._

"_Yeah," he said quietly. "What about you? Why don't you like them?"_

"_My mom was in the games, twice, and they tortured her, too."_

"_My dad was in the games twice, too!"_

_We had a moment of silence. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could trust him._

"_My mom's not mad anymore, by the way. She's been sane since I was born."_

"_Well, that's good to know," I said, and I realized that I actually meant it._

_I just remembered that I had to go back before it was too late. "Well, I gotta go. I have to meet some people."_

"_Yeah, me, too," he said. "See ya."_

"_Nice meeting you," I said. The next part came out before I could think. "Same time tomorrow?"_

"_Uh, yeah sure," he said. "You new here?"_

"_Yeah. That obvious?"_

"_No. I just haven't seen you before now. And girls hang out with me only because of my famous parents and, of course, my good looks." He said the last part a bit cockily, with a dazzling smile._

"_Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. A smile playing on my lips. "That's the reason people want to hang out with me and my cousin. But we don't really make friends."_

"_Really? Why?" He said. "You seem nice."_

"_I'm not really nice. Trust me. And I scare people."_

"_Really? You nice to me now," he said._

"_Because you don't seem like those people," I said. "And," I said, looking him over, "I like your style."_

"_I like your style, too. What would you say if I was one of 'those people'?"_

"_Boo," I said, with the face I always put on._

"_You're right. That _is_ scary."_

"_Yeah, I know," I said. "Well, I really have to go."_

"_Me too," he said. "See you around, uh …"_

"_I don't believe we officially met," I said extending my hand._

_He shook my hand. "Finnick Odair. But people call me Finn."_

"_Skyler Hawthorne."_

_Then it hit us at the same time. "We're supposed to meet _you_," we both said in unison._

"_Weird," I said._

"_I know," he replied._

"_You wanna walk?"_

"_Sure. And I'm supposed to show you around," he said._

_We walked back to Mom and the rest of my family, eating and drinking without me. With Finnick to talk to, it didn't seem as boring as it was walking to the forest._

_When we were closer to the beach blanket, my family just stared back and forth from me to Finnick. _

_Finnick leaned over to me and whispered, "Your family scares me."_

"_I know. They scare a lot of people. Don't show fear. Keep walking."_

_As soon as we reached there, Mom and Aunt Eleanor stared at me. "You made a friend," they said in unison._

"_Yeah. I know," I said._

"_So fast?" Rieg said teasingly._

"_Yeah. So?" I said._

"_Seems like a boyfriend to me," he teased._

"_Seems like a boyfriend to me," I mocked._

"_Seems like a boyfriend to me," he mocked back._

_Well, you know where it goes from there._

"_HEY!" Dad, Mom, Uncle Rory, and Aunt Eleanor yelled._

"_As much as I would love to see where this goes," Mom said, "stop it."_

"_So is this usual for you guys?" Finnick asked._

"_Yeah," I said, "but there's much, much worse. And you get to see it if you're close to us."_

"_And you do this all the time?" Finnick asked. I couldn't tell if he was scared, exited, or both._

"_Yeah," Rieg said._

"_It's like 'I love you,'" I said._

"_Well you never do that with me," Kyle said._

_I looked at Kyle. "Exactly."_

_Finnick was looking at everyone in the family. He looked a little mesmerized._

"_Skyler!" Dad scolded._

"_I was just messing," I said._

"_We need to start packing and go now," Mom said._

"_Can I help with anything?" Finnick asked._

"_Yes. Could you put those in the basket for us, dear?" Aunt El said._

_Everyone stared at her. _

"_What? I'm not allowed to be nice to this fine young man?" she asked._

"_El, are you drunk?" Uncle Rory said._

"_No. She's very funny when she's drunk," Mom said._

"_We can confirm that," Rieg said, motioning to everyone cleaning up._

"_I'm simply being nice," Aunt El defended._

"_He's not my boyfriend," I said bluntly. "I just met him."_

"_Okay, then," Aunt El said, no longer unusually sweet. "Help us out, bitchacho."_

_Finnick looked at me. "Should I be offended?"_

"_Nah," I said. "It means that you're welcome in the family."_

"_Thank you..." Mom started. "What's your name?"_

"_Finnick," Finnick said._

_Mom's eyes darkened. "Ugh. Another huge Odair fan."_

"_And this one was a big enough fan to actually name their kid Finnick," Aunt El said._

"_Yes, my mom was, and still is, his biggest fan," Finnick said. "I'm sure it hurt her worse than anybody when he died."_

"_Please," Mom scoffed. "It hurt Annie worst when he was killed."_

"_Mom," I said._

"_Nobody loves Finnick Odair more than Annie Cresta," Mom went on, ignoring me. _

"_Odair," Aunt El corrected._

"_No one loves Finnick more than Annie," she was inching closer and closer to Finnick. Poor thing; you could see he was terrified. "Annie is Finnick's biggest fan!" she growled._

"_Mom!" I said._

_She took a moment to acknowledge me. "I'm sorry about that. It just gets to me, you know?"_

"_Yeah. I know what you mean," Finnick said._

"_Oh, and Mom?" I said._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_That is Finnick Odair Junior."_

_Mom's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! That was completely out of line."_

"_It's okay. Really," Finnick said. "I get like that sometimes, too. And I know that you and my dad were like best friends."_

"_How's Annie?" Aunt El asked._

"_She's doing great. She can't wait to have you over," Finnick said._

"_Is she getting better?" Mom asked hesitantly._

"_She's not mentally challenged, is that's what you're asking," Finnick said._

"_Oh that's nice. I would love to finally meet Annie Cresta Before the Games," Mom said._

_We finished packing and went over to the Odairs. Annie seemed perfectly normal and everyone had a good time. Finn, Rieg and I hung out a lot over the time we stayed in Four. We even paid some visits to Mrs. Everdeen._

_When it was time to go to Seven, we weren't happy. Four had been the best district yet, and everyone wanted to stay._

"_Come back to visit, okay?" Annie said to the four adults. Of course, Kyle and Jace were standing together. Those two are practically joined at the hip._

"_Of course," Aunt El said._

"_This could be the beginning of a very long friendship," Rieg said. He gave Finn a manly hug and stepped back._

"_I'm gonna miss you guys," Finn said._

"_We're gonna miss you too," Rieg said._

"_Speak for yourself," I said to Rieg. "And I don't think calling you Finn would work. Everybody calls you Finn," I said to Finnick._

"_Oh yeah?" Finn said._

"_Yeah. I'm gonna call you Nick instead," I said._

"_Well, then do I get a hug?" he said opening his arms._

_I rolled my eyes and walked into his hug. It felt warm, almost brotherly. "I really am gonna miss you, Nick."_

"_Nick," he said, testing the name. "I like the sound of that."_

"_I know," I said._

_Nick smiled and went over to Kyle and Jace to say goodbye._

* * *

We finally got to the spot, but Nick wasn't there.

I sighed. "Let's walk back," I said.

"Sky?" Rieg said.

"Hmmm?" I said.

"Do you like Nick?"

"What?"

"Do you like Nick?"

"Like that?"

"Yes."

"Rieg," I said, "I love him, but I'm not in love with him."

"Sure," he teased.

I shoved him. "I don't like him like that!"

"Okay, okay."

We kept walking until we saw a blonde girl, bruised and battered on the floor, inching back from a group. The group contained three guys and two very slutty looking girls, and they were laughing. Nick was in the group, but he didn't seem happy with what was happening. Neither did one of the other guys.

"We have to go there," I told Rieg.

"Please tell me you're not gonna fight," he pleaded.

"I won't fight unless I have to," I assured.

"Not very reassuring."

"Well, I'm not gonna sit there and let them try to beat me to a pulp!" I said defiantly.

"Good point," he said.

While walking, we saw Nick stop them and heard something like, "That's enough!" They all looked at Nick and snickered, except the other boy. I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists.

We stormed over to the group. "Hey!" I shouted. "Real brave there, ganging up on a girl like that!"

"She called us sluts!" Slut #1 said.

I looked them up and down. "I don't blame her," I said.

"Are you calling us sluts?" Slut #2 said.

"Well, I'm not calling me a slut, and I'm not calling her a slut," I said, motioning to the bruised girl.

"That is what got her ass beat, and your ass would be next," #1 snarled.

"Oh you scare me so much," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"People say we look beautiful," #2 said out of the blue.

"_She _looks pretty," I said, pointing at the girl on the floor behind me with my thumb. "_You _look _easy_."

They looked shocked that anyone would talk to them like that. "We look beautiful," #1 said. "Look at our faces!"

"Bitch please," I said. "I can wipe off _at least_ 90% of your 'beauty' with a wet wipe."

"And you think you scare us just because you dress like that?" #2 said. I was wearing a tan tank top with khaki skinny army fatigues and tan combat boots.

"Uh, girls," Nick started. "I don't think it's a good idea to mess with her."

"Oh?" #2 said. "Why is that?"

"Do you even know who she is?" Nick said. "What she's capable of?"

One of the guys walked past the girls and stood in front of me. "Don't mind them," he said flirtatiously.

I arched my brow. "Who are you?" I said harshly.

"I'm Marcus," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "And that's Emmanuel," he said, motioning with his free hand to the other boy who didn't look happy about what they were doing.

"You about to be broken if you don't get off me," I warned.

"Feisty. I like them feisty," Marcus said.

Finnick was shaking his head and making a 'cut it out' motion with his hand.

"Look," I said. "If you want your hand whole, healthy, and attached to you, it's probably a good idea to get it off me."

"A little girl like you?" he scoffed. "Please. I'd like to see you try."

"No he wouldn't," Nick said to me.

"Shut up, Finn!" Marcus snapped. "I'd love to see you try that.

"If you say so," I said. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I grabbed his wrist and twisted, which made him to do a 180 turn and bend down with one knee on the ground. "I don't think you know me," I said dangerously. "I'm Skyler Hawthorne." Then I snapped his wrist. Marcus was howling in pain while cradling his wrist.

"You broke my wrist!" he said.

"Told ya," I said with a smile.

The sluts' and Emmanuel's eyes went wide. "That's the girl you told us about?" Emmanuel said.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Hey, Sky. Miss me?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe."

The girls seemed shaken up after they saw what seemed to be a leader get his wrist broken.

I looked at Marcus. "Keep your paws off me, okay?"

I walked over to Emmanuel. "Tell your little friend not to mess with me, please," I said, though my face clearly said 'you better do what I say'. "And you might be alright with me if you be good." Emmanuel nodded. I patted him on his shoulder and smiled to show him that I meant no harm.

I walked over to the girls. "You look like sluts. I don't like you," I said bluntly. "And if I see you near her again, you will end up hurting ten times worse than her. Got it?" I said dangerously. They nodded frantically.

Finally, I walked over to Nick. "Hey, Nick," I said. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and squeezed me tight. "God, I missed you."

"I know," he murmured. "I missed you, too."

I pulled back, and saw Emmanuel stare at us in shock, Slut #2 looking at me with her jaw dropped, and Slut #1 eying me with jealousy. Marcus was just looking at Nick, rage plastered on his face.

"Hey, Rieg. Why so quiet?" Nick said. They slapped hands and man-hugged.

"No reason. I just didn't feel like stopping Skyler from doing her thing.

"You always stop me," I said.

"Yeah, but I thought that he deserved it. And you were too nice on him."

"Are you two...a thing?" Emmanuel asked nervously.

I shook my head. "Nick is my best friend."

Emmanuel looked confused. "Nick?"

"That's what she calls me," Nick said.

"Oh. Well, see you around," Emmanuel said. I could see Marcus give him a death glare.

"Grow up," I said to Marcus. "You don't control people. See ya, Emmanuel."

Emmanuel walked away, with the sluts and Marcus in tow.

I held out a hand for the girl. "Hi. What's your name?"

"Tyler," she said. She seemed very hesitant.

"We won't hurt you," Nick said.

"Sure you wont," Tyler said sarcastically.

"We don't bite," Rieg said.

"Unless you make us," I added. Rieg nudged me with his elbow.

"Just take my hand," I said.

"Why?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" Rieg said.

"People don't just show up to help," Tyler said. "That's not the way the world works."

"Well, then change the world," I said. "We won't hurt you, Tyler. Come on."

She finally took my hand and I helped her stand. She seemed to be limping, so I put one arm around her waist and put her arm on my shoulders.

We made it home to Victors Village.

"Bye, Nick. Tell Annie I said hi," I said.

"I'm coming with you, Sky," he said.

"Rieg," I said, "are you coming?"

"Duh!" he said.

So we went into my house and Tyler lay down on the couch, her sore leg on a pillow. I went into the kitchen to get an ice bag for her leg and her eye. Nick went to get some cream for her bruised arm.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Nick said. "I should have stopped them."

"It's fine," Tyler said. "It never would've worked anyway."

"This might hurt," I warned Tyler before touching her arm. "A lot." I rubbed in the cream slowly, and she was visibly wincing in pain. "Did they do all this to you?" I asked, a little angry.

"No," she said. "It was only Marcus, Brianna, and Nicole. Finnick and Emmanuel didn't lay a finger on me. But it was mostly from my dad," she said.

"Why?" Rieg asked curiously.

"Because I'm not a boy" she said bitterly. "And I'm not the slutty type or the girly type either."

"That's just sad. Who would do that to their own kid?" I asked in disgust.

"He's not my real dad," Tyler said. "My dad died in the war, before my mom even realized that she might be pregnant. My mom died while giving birth to me. Once I came to Four, I was sent to a community home, and I got adopted. My mom is very wonderful. She accepts and loves me, but my dad; he has never treated me like a human. I was always a punching bag, a piece of trash, or a slave to him." She said the last part very bitterly.

"I'm so sorry," Nick said. "I didn't know."

"Well, Marcus knew and so did Brie and Nikki," Tyler said. "I don't know about Emmanuel, though."

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want you to spend the night here," I said. "I'll make sure to ask you mom."

A smile played on her lips. She told me the address, and Rieg offered to go. He came back two hours later with some pajamas and a change of clothes for Tyler. I eyed her clothes and pjs in approval. "I like the way you dress" I said.

"Thanks" she said. "But it's kinda the same way you dress."

"I know" I said. "That's mainly why I said it."

At that moment Dad walked in. As soon as he saw Tyler, his eyes widened. "Skyler! Tell me you didn't do that," he said, his eyes still on Tyler.

"Give me some credit," I said. "First, I wouldn't be this harsh, unless you make me. Second, I like to do damage internally; less bruises and more pain. You know that"

"She didn't do this to Tyler," Nick said.

"She helped me," Tyler said. "There was this group, and she scared them off."

"Thank you, Tyler," I said, pointedly looking at Dad.

"I'm sorry," Dad said. "I know you, but you are the most violent person I know." He looked out the door and ducked, then something flew over his head and crashed into the wall, breaking on impact. "Next to your mom, of course" he said a bit shakily.

While we laughed-even Tyler laughed-Mom came into the room and gave Dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, Dad, can Tyler spend the night here?" I asked hopefully. No one has ever slept over at our house. Not even Nick.

"If her parents are okay with it," Dad said.

"Rieg already asked her mom," I said. "She's got what she needs."

"And," Rieg said, "she said Tyler can spend the day with us, too."

"Oh, okay," Mom said. She looked at Tyler. "You can spend the night here, bitchacha."

Tyler looked offended, so I leaned over to her and said, "Welcome to the family."

"Don't worry," Nick said. "It's nothing offensive. It means that you're welcome in the family."

Tyler visibly relaxed.

"Skyler, Tyler," Dad said. "That rhymes."

"And they have the same style," Mom said. "They could be best friends!" Nick visibly tensed at that.

I stood up, walked the two feet to Nick and hugged him. He hugged back, but was still tense. I pulled back, an arm still around his shoulders. "Nick is my best friend," I said. "No one else." I felt Nick relax.

"I'll help Tyler to your room," Rieg said. "You should say goodbye to Nick. It's getting late."

"Uh, No!" I said. "I don't trust you in my room by yourself. You'd probably set a trap or something." I started helping Tyler up.

"I'll get her stuff," Nick said.

"I'll get the ice pack and cream," Rieg said.

As I walked Tyler into my room, I realized that she can either sleep on the bed, the floor, or the couch in the living room. I thought about it for a moment before laying her on the bed. "You take the bed," I told her.

"What?" Tyler said. "No. This is your bed-"

"Which I'm letting you use," I interrupted. "It's only one night."

"We could share the bed," she offered. "It's big enough for three."

"Just sleep on the bed," I said. "I'll take the floor."

"Why the floor?" she asked. "I could take the floor. I'm pretty used to it."

"That harsh, huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "He mostly does that when my mom's not around, so she won't be there to stop him."

I snorted. "Spells coward to me," I said. I got her under the covers. "Goodnight, Tyler."

"Goodnight Skyler. And thank you. For everything."

"I'm feeling generous today, I guess," I said. "Now go to sleep. You'll heal better if you sleep." I had a lot of lessons from Mrs. Everdeen.

"Yes, doctor," she said sarcastically. "But I need my pjs."

I smiled. "I like you," I said. "We might be really good friends." I was walking out when Nick walked in. I had a feeling he purposely came in late to let us talk.

"Where do I put this?" he said holding up the small duffel bag.

"You can put it in the closet," I said. I walked out and went into the living room to wait for Nick.

He came down a minute later. I stood up. "Thanks for letting us talk," I said.

"That obvious?" he said, smiling.

"Nobody takes that long to get a bag of clothes," I said. "Why'd you do it?"

"Maybe you'll make great friends with her," he said. I could sense some negativity in his voice.

"Jealous?" I teased.

"Maybe," he admitted.

"The famous Nick is jealous?" I said, trying and failing to lighten up the mood.

"It's just that she's a whole lot like you," he started. "You have the same sense of humor, same style, you like to do the same things, she even likes songs from hundreds of years ago just like you, she can play guitar just like you, she can plat piano, she can dance, and she even has a great singing voice. She's more suited to be your best friend than I am." He looked down and fiddled with the chain on his neck. I gave him that chain, and I have one just like it that he gave me. He said the next part more quietly. "She's more like you than I'll ever be. She's practically you in another body. I'd be proud to call you my best friend. Being your best friend is a huge honor."

"First of all, Nick," I said, "I know it's an honor, and it's an honor that you have." He still wouldn't look up. "Look at me, Nick," I said. He looked up. "I know she's a lot like me, okay? But I don't want my best friend to be just like me. I want my best friend to be just like you, Nick. You know, being your best friend is an honor, too."

His gaze shifted back to his necklace. He fiddled with it again. I pulled on mine. "Look at this, Nick," I said. He looked at my necklace, then back at his own, then back to mine again. "What is this?" I asked him.

"A necklace," he said matter-of-factly. "Duh."

"And what's that?" I said, taking hold of his necklace.

"A necklace," he said again.

"Shut up," I said, smiling. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," he said back.

"You were thinking it," I said back.

"Ah. Well played," he said. "What about the necklaces?"

"They're proof that _you_ are my best friend. No one else, okay?"

He nodded.

"Come here, Nick," I said, holding my arms out. He stepped into the hug, and we stayed like that for a couple minutes. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said back. "Always."

"Wait a minute," I said. I pulled back quickly and looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know all those things about Tyler?" I asked.

"Uh..." he stammered. I could see him blushing madly. "I gotta go. Goodnight!" He turned to bolt out the door, but I caught his arm.

I grinned wickedly. "Stalker," I teased. I leaned in and whispered, "Does the famous Finnick Odair Jr. have a crush?" He pulled back.

"Pffft. No," he made a miserable attempt at scoffing. I stared at him hard. "Maybe," he said. I grinned at him slyly.

"Don't worry, Nick," I reassured. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Sky," he said, hugging me. "You really are my best friend."

"I have been since over two years ago," I said. "You're realizing that now?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to be sweet," he said.

I laughed. "I promise not to tell anybody about this. You trust me, right?"

"Well," he said, "You are a very, very convincing liar."

"True," I said.

"But," he interjected, "you take your promises very seriously. So I trust you."

I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He hugged back with a squeeze. "Goodnight, Sky," he said softly, kissing the top of my head. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Nick." I pulled back and walked him to the front door. I opened the door. "Now get out of my house."

"See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I better," I said. I closed the door as he started walking away.

I smiled secretly. "Your secret's safe with me, Nick," I murmured while walking to my room to set up the floor for me to sleep in.

* * *

**That turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. I can't promie you I would update chapters as long as this, but if it's too long, let me know by reviewing on PM me. This is my second story ever. I won't update again until I get a certain number of reviews telling me to go on. Review please. :)**

**Also, I might do a Q&A for my characters, but only if you submit questions. Bye. :)**


	2. You're My Best Friend

**Hey! Didn't think I'd update again, did ya? Apparently my two reviewers think I should go on, and since I'n so nice and kind (*cough* NOT *cough*) I'll update. I would've updated sooner, but I had lack of inspiration and my stupid internet decided that it doesn't want to work for me for three days straight! And I know I have a lot more people reading this that reviewers, so please review. It would probably make my day and make me update sooner (considering the Internet does work when I want it to). Also, I would like to give a shout-out to my reviewers:**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm-My first ever reviewer! Thank you for reviewing and there's your update! :)**

**J.J (Guest)-Yrust me, I want to see where this story goes, too. And your Q&A will be posted at the end of this chappie.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" a voice jolted me out of sleep. "MOOOM!"

I bolt up from the (surprisingly) very comfortable floor to see my brother standing over Tyler in my bed. Tyler bolted up, only to bump her head with Jace's. Real hard.

"Jace!" I yelled. "What?"

Jace looked at me wide-eyed, then ran over to me and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. "I thought she killed you! You looked dead!" he kept whispering over and over. My head was on his chest, and his head was resting on top of mine. I was too stunned to push him off me or even move a muscle, even though I couldn't breathe properly.

"What?" I finally said. It came out in a croak due to my lack of oxygen.

"You were on the floor," he said, letting go of me so I can sit up properly. "You looked like you were knocked out. And the girl had a knife under the pillow and there was blood on the pillow you used and I just panicked!"

"I'm fine, Jace," I said. I looked at the blood on the pillow. Tyler's blood. I touched the back of my head. Tyler's dried-up blood. It probably got on me when I was helping her walk. "That's Tyler's blood," I said. So much blood. She needs nourishment. Now.

"Who?" Jace asked confusedly.

"The girl who banged her head against yours just now," Tyler spoke up. She was rubbing her head in pain. "How is it that you don't hurt? Your head is like a coconut."

I laughed. "I know. He's hard-headed. Literally."

"And she's hard-headed," Jace said to Tyler. "Both mentally and literally."

Right then, Mom bolted in the room with an axe in her hand. "What is it?"

"False alarm," Jace said, smiling sheepishly.

"He thought Tyler attacked me," I said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Well, I was on the floor, and it was _really_ comfortable to sleep in so I was in a deep sleep. Tyler's blood ended up in my hair-lots of it, might I add-and then went onto my pillow, and he found a knife under the pillow Tyler was using. Oh, and Tyler's bruises might have made it look like we got in a fight."

"Oh, Jace," Mom said. "Tyler was sleeping over here. She was jumped-which, I gotta say, was really cowardly-and Sky helped her out."

When Jace looked at me like something was wrong with me I said, "I was feeling kinda nice yesterday."

"And nobody thought to tell Jace anything," Jace said. "Why am I always the last to know?"

"Because you were asleep," I said, "and you never seem to care."

"I wonder why," Jace muttered.

"Stop it," Mom said. "If Sky was right about Tyler losing blood, then she needs to eat and drink. A lot." With that, Jace and Mom left us to our privacy.

"Come on, Tyler," I said. She was still rubbing her forehead. "Do you need some ice for that?"

"I think so," Tyler said. "Your brother has a real hard head."

"I know," I said. "Sorry about that."

"Can I shower?" she asked. "I don't feel very fresh and I smell like sweat and blood-and _what is that horrible smell on me?!_"

"Oh, that's the cream," I said. "It stinks after a while, but it does some miracles. Now go shower. And make sure to scrub your arms. And your head. It has dried blood on it. How's your leg?"

"Better," she said. "I can walk by myself now."

"Heads up," I said, throwing her a fresh towel from the closet. She caught it and went into the bathroom.

While Tyler was showering, Nick came over. Of course, he just opened the front and came into my room without knocking. We have this saying-actually we have a lot of sayings, but I'm going to say two of them. 'As long as we're friends-real friends, that is-my house is your house,' and 'Fake friends knock on your door. Real friends just come in and sometimes say, "I'm home!"'

Nick was in dark blue and white baggy swim shorts, a white muscle shirt with a black dragon design starting at his waist, wrapping around and its head on his chest. He had on black and blue flip-flops.

"Nick, as much as I love you, and as much as I don't mind you just walking in like that," I said, "Tyler is sharing this room with me, so you can't do that anymore as long as she's here."

"Fine," Nick said.

"Come on," I said. "Please don't be mad. You can still walk through the door, just not my room."

"I'm not mad," he said, though I can see that he is disappointed, if not mad.

"You're my best friend, Nick," I said. "I think I would know when something is bothering you."

"I feel like I don't matter as much as I used to," he said.

I stared at him. Hard.

"Ever since I became your best friend, I have never been banned from your stuff. Especially your room."

"Nick, this is for Tyler's privacy," I said. "Not mine."

"I know," he said. "I know. I don't even know what's getting into me. Ever since you and Tyler met, I've just been thinking that maybe she'd make a better best friend than me."

"Why?" I said. "Because she's 'me in another body'?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Nick!" I said. "First of all, we've been over this. Second, if she was me in another body, Marcus would be in a coma, Slut #1 wouldn't be able to walk, and Slut #2 wouldn't be able to talk."

"Slut #1?" Nick said. "Slut #2?"

"Slut #1 is the one who thinks she's better than #2, and everyone else, and she had the shorter skirt. #2 is the one with the very random comments and not looking as slutty as #1," I said.

"Oh," Nick said. "Well, then in that case, Slut #1 is Brianna and Slut #2 is Nicole."

"Like I care, but thanks," I said. "Anyway, third, and most important, it is _absolutely impossible_ for anyone to be me in another body."

"How would you know?" Nick said.

"Because in order for anyone to be 'me in another body', they would have to have Finnick Odair Jr.-_the_ Finnick Odair Jr.-as their best friend." I tilted his chin up so he can look me in the eye and I put my hands on his shoulders. " And as long as I can help it, that will never happen. Okay?"

He just shrugged. He really doubted himself that much.

"Okay, Nick?" I said more firmly.

"Okay," he said, finally giving in.

"I swear, you make me go all mushy-gushy just to convince you," I said. "Next time, I just might convince you Skyler style."

Nick laughed heartily at that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," I said.

"Oh. And there's this party tonight," he said. "I have to go, of course, and I was wondering if you would come."

"A _party_?" I said, sounding a little whiny. I didn't like parties unless they had good food and good music.

"Yeah," he said. "Don't worry. It's not Marcus's or any other Holy Crap groupie's party. It's thrown by Four, just for teens. The food is delicious, and I picked some good songs. So did Tyler and Emmanuel and another girl. Old, _old_ music. And you could bring Tyler with you, though she _never_ goes to parties or ant social event unless she's being forced to go."

"I'll think about it," I said. "But I might not go."

He pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks, Sky."

"For what?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"For liking me," he said. I was confused, and he probably sensed that, because he went on. "People always want to hang out with me," he started. "But they want to hang out with Finn Odair, you know, not _me_. They never like me for me; they only like me because I'm 'Finnick Odair's son'. You're the first person that's ever really known me. Other than Emmanuel, but I'm not sure if even _he_ still remembers me that way."

"Oh, Nick," I said pulling back so I can look at him. "You forget that I feel the same way. Except, of course, I don't let them near me unless I think they're real friends. But you're welcome anyways."

"That's the spirit," he said in a fake pep-talk voice.

"Emmanuel though?" I said. "He seems okay. A bit scared of me, but okay."

"Yeah," Nick said. "Emmanuel and I used to be real close before Marcus came along. It used to be just me and him. And Tyler."

"Really?" I said. What happened?"

"Well, Emmanuel and I aren't as close as we used to be, because one of the girls I dated-the better ones, mind you- was the girl he had a huge crush on."

"And you went out with her, knowing that he liked her?" I said, making a _tsk, tsk_ sound.

"No!" he said. "I swear I didn't know, but I saw the way he looked at us once and I confronted him. He told me he liked her. _Really_ liked her a lot. And as soon as I found out, I ended it."

"And that was after Marcus came along?" I said.

He nodded. "Marcus kept feeding us lies about each other. At first, we didn't believe him, but you know Marcus."

"No, I don't," I said.

"Well he has this compelling thing about him that makes you believe him if you don't know him. And he likes to be in control," he said. "He told Emmanuel that I knew all along that he liked her and only dated her to make him jealous. He told me that Emmanuel said he liked her just to break us up. He doesn't even know which girl it is. And he told Tyler that we talk crap about her behind her back, and that we were _way_ out of her league and all that crap saying that she shouldn't hang out with us."

"Why is Marcus still alive?" I said. "If I had heard about this before, I would've broken more than just his wrist!"

"Calm down, Sky," Nick said. "He turned us against each other. Later on we confronted each other and found out he was lying about everything. Emmanuel and I were okay; we weren't the same but we were cool with each other. But he got Tyler right where it hurts, and she said we should just stop being friends. She refused to talk to me and Emmanuel, and then this thing with Tyler and Brianna and Nicole started because they started taunting her about me and Emmanuel. Then she had enough of them, and she just blew up in front of the whole school. She said, 'Why don't you just get a damn life and leave me the hell alone?! Stay away from me, because I do not want to be contaminated with your Slut Disease!' She just embarrassed them in front of the whole school-and nobody talks to the so-called 'cool crew' like that-so they got Marcus to help them jump her."

"And you and Emmanuel got dragged into it?" I said.

"Well, yeah. Kinda."

"So you two were the Lee in the Holy Crap Group?"

"Not really," he said. "We usually don't do all that crap with them."

"But you hang with them," I said. "At school _and_ outside school."

"Well, yeah," he said. "But we only hang with them because we want to make sure they don't do anything major to Tyler."

"Okay," I said. "So that's how you know so much about Tyler?"

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Please," I said. " I'm not mad about that. I'm just mad that you let Marcus brainwash you like that."

"I know," he said. "I love you." He pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"I love you, too," I said. "Always."

"Always," he said.

"Have you noticed that we hug a _whole lot_ since I came back?" I said. "It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, and we've hugged at least five times already."

"Yeah," he said. "That's what happens when you don't see your best friend in the whole world for over two years."

We only pulled apart when we heard the bathroom door unlock. I quickly ushered Nick out of my room and closed the door.

Good thing, too, because Tyler wasn't wearing anything but a towel.

"You're done," I said. "My turn." I went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and left the bathroom. Tyler was sitting on the bed, in her black tank top, khaki skinny army fatigues, and black combat boots. She was combing her hair with her fingers.

"Why?" I said, motioning to her head.

"My brush wasn't in my bag," she said.

I motioned to the dresser, which had a mirror, hair moisturizer, hair bands, two combs and a brush.

"No, I couldn't," she said.

"Girl, come here," I said, pulling her off the bed, dragging her to the dresser, and sitting her down on the chair. I then proceeded to hand her a comb and opened the drawers to take out my swimming clothes.

"Are you sure?" she said. Seeing the look I gave her, she said, "Yes, you are."

"And you might wanna get a swimming gear," I said. "We're going to the beach."

"I don't have one here," she said.

"Use one of mine," I said, throwing her a pair of white baggy swim shorts (boys' of course) with some black graffiti looking writing, **Live Life to the Fullest**, on one leg; she said she was fine with using her top. I grabbed my dark blue tank top and a pair of blue (a little lighter than the top) baggy shorts with black designs covering half of the right leg and white designs covering the bottom inch of the left leg while she changed in the closet. I pulled out a pair of white flip-flops with black and blue swirls and another pair of white flip-flops with a black strap.

She came out of the closet, the shorts fitting her perfectly like it should, stopping just below her knee. I handed her the pair of white flip-flops. Good thing we're the same size. Which reminds me...

"Do you do track & field, Gymnastics and possibly dance? And by dance I mean competition type?" I asked. "You have that type of body. Plus a swimmer's body, obviously." I knew I was saying a lot, but I was too curious.

"Well," she said. "I'm not in track, but I'm a pretty fast runner. I used to be in Gymnastics 'til my dad made me quit, but I still do some Gymnastics be. I dance, but not for competitions. You know, good dancing," she said, dancing some Hip-Hop. "I like it old. You know, like before-Panem old."

"I know. Me too," I said, doing a dougie. "You have that body," I said. "You know, the legs are a runner's, but it's also a dancer's. Right there, between the hip and waist, it has a Gymnast edge to it, a dancer's, too, but mostly Gymnast...and a swimmer's. Just like mine. And the arms. You have the arms, too." We walked over to the dresser and each grabbed a comb.

While we were combing our hair out, she said, "You know, I'm not exactly like you, no matter what Finn might think."

I looked at her weirdly.

"I couldn't help but overhear," she said. "And Finn, Emmanuel and I used to be really close," she added.

"Yeah," I said. "'Til you let Marcus-_Marcus_, of all people-get between you like that!"

"Like Finn said," she said, "Marcus has this thing where you believe what he says. That's how he has everyone wrapped around his finger."

"Everyone except you, Nick, Emmanuel, and Rieg," I said.

"Yeah, but he had _me_ convinced once," she said. "And Finn. And Emmanuel."

"What exactly did he say to you," I said, "that made you not wanna be friends with Nick and Emmanuel?" I put my hair in a ponytail today, as opposed to its signature French braid. Tyler, it appeared, was doing the same.

She looked down and said nothing.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk," I said. "I just need some leverage if I'm gonna get some revenge."

She took a deep breath. "He said that Finn and Emmanuel never liked me, never wanted to be friends with me. He said that they only hang out with me partly because they felt sorry for me and partly because they want to play me. They only wanted my stuff. And that they were planning on embarrassing me and scarring me for life."

"That's deep," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "Then, like Finn said, we confronted each other and I found out Marcus was lying. I was relieved, but I was also mad that I thought the two guys that I knew and trusted would betray me like that. I didn't trust myself to be friends with them anymore, so I just told them that maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. I knew Finn and Emmanuel weren't that close after that, and I felt terrible."

"How does Marcus do that?" I said. "He just convinces people like that?"

"Pretty much," Tyler said.

"And why does Emmanuel seem like he's scared of me?" I said.

"Because he kinda is," she said. "I don't blame him. _Nobody_ can just do that to those three. Especially Marcus. And the way they just listened to you like that, you just made history. And watch your back, because they will come after you."

"Always 'they'?" I said. "They never seem to take care of business by themselves."

"They don't."

"And Marcus...if he is so big and strong, why doesn't he deal with his problems by himself and like a man?"

Tyler just shrugged. We were now just sitting on the stool in front of the dresser, facing each other.

Suddenly, an idea struck me. I knew how he did it, and I knew why he does it. A devilish smile slowly formed on my face.

"What?" she said.

"Cover your ears," I said, getting up. She obeyed, getting up as well. "NICK!" I shouted.

I pulled her hands out of her ears. "You wanna go to a party tonight?" I said, my grin back on my face.

"Why?" she said, furrowing her brows suspiciously. Oh yeah. She hates those types of things.

"I know you hate it; I hate it sometimes, too, but give it a try. Come to the party with me, Nick, and Rieg. You would enjoy it." I said the last sentence with a devious tint to my voice.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled. "But you still didn't tell me why."

When I was about to answer, Nick and Rieg burst through the door. Rieg was in his white muscle shirt, black and white baggy swim shorts and black flip-flops.

"What?" Rieg said.

"If I'm not mistaken, I called for Nick, not you," I said. "And when did you get here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ten minutes ago. Your point?" he said.

I shrugged. "Just thought I'd point that out. Did Nick tell you about the party?"

"Yeah," he said. "And the fact that you kicked him out."

"With good reason!" I said defensively.

"Okay," Nick said. "So, what did you call me up here for?"

I remembered everything, and that smile crept on my face again. Rieg looked frightened at the smile. So did Nick.

"See?" Tyler said. "You scare even your best friend _and_ your _cousin_!"

"Sky," Rieg said.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"What's that smile for?" Nick said, backing up really slowly toward the door. Rieg seemed to be doing the same thing. Poor things. They probably thought I was going to do something to them.

"Nick," I said. "Is Marcus going to be at the party?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why?"

My smile grew more devilish.

Nick and Rieg looked truly frightened. Jace and Kyle were walking past my room. They saw us, came in and stood next to Nick and Rieg, and once they saw the smile, they looked scared as hell. Tyler seemed to be catching on.

"That smile's not a good one, is it?" she asked. She didn't really look at me, because if she did, I know she would be scared shitless.

Nick, Rieg, Jace, and Kyle shook their heads slowly.

"Tyler and I are going to the party," I said slowly and deliberately.

"Why?" Kyle said, trying not to act scared, even though I could tell he was.

"What are you planning?" Jace said, trying to act brave.

I shook my head. My smile was only getting more devilish and they were only looking more scared.

"Sky?" Nick said.

"Why do you wanna go to the party?" Rieg said.

I needed to get Marcus now. _Really_ get him for what he did to my friends (yes, I consider Tyler a friend now), especially Nick. I couldn't just stand around after knowing what Marcus does. I needed to out him to everyone so he loses control over people. Not to mention that his reaction would be entertaining, after knowing that someone sees through him like that.

I only needed to say one word to explain.

"Revenge."

* * *

**Ohhhh! What is Skyler thinking? Marcus, watch your back!**

**Skyler: *rolls eyes* Please. I've done WAY worse than what 'm about to do.**

**Me: Whatever. Now for the Q&A.**

**Finn: Yeah!**

**Riegan: Let's get to it.**

**Jace: Okay.**

**Kyle: Whatevs.**

**Tyler: *sarcastically* Oh, yay.**

**Skyler: *sarcastically* Can't wait.**

**Kyle: That's scary.**

Jace: I swear those two are twins.

**Me: Now for the Q&A. If you're a waiter and a customer was supre rude, would you 'accidentally' spill food on them or just think about doing so?**

**Kyle: That depends on who it is.**

**Jace: What Kyle said.**

**Riegan: Well, it seems a little harsh, and I might lose my job.**

**Skyler: They're being RUDE, Rieg.**

**Riegan: I might really spill food on them, though.**

**Finn: Well, I wouldn't spill it on them; I'd feel ba**

**Skyler: I would make sure to spill the hot food on them. Teach 'em to mess with me.**

**Riegan: Sky!**

**Skyler: Assuming Rieg doesn't stop me from doing so.**

**Tyler: I would really spill the food on them. I don't care who it is.**

**Me: There you have it, and thanks to J.J for the Q&A.**

**Finn: *flirtatiously* Hey, there, J.J.**

**Skyler: You know what would be funny?**

**Everyone: What?**

**Skyler: If J.J is a guy.**

**Rieg: Why?**

**Skyler: Cause that would mean that Nick flirted with a guy!**

**Finn: *eyes bulge out* Oh you would torture me for that non-stop!**

**Tyler: I call front-row seat!**

**Me: OKAY! See you next update! Bye.**


	3. What's the Revenge?

**Hey there. Seriously, I have A LOT of views and barely any reviews...it only takes like two minutes. I'd really appreciate it. :)  
And thanks to my two AMAZING followers, HiddenElf-Bookworm and McCarty35. You've inspired me to keep writing, along with my amazing-ish brother, who begs me to use the names he gives me in this story. He was also the one who made me read The Hunger Games. So if you see this, ska8ter101, thank you for forcing me to read THG and giving me awesome names. :) R&R**

* * *

We were at the beach, sitting on beach blankets. The adults were sitting in one circle together, discussing who-knows-what. But, considering it's Mom, Dad, Aunt El, Uncle Rory, and Annie, they're probably not talking about real serious stuff. And the laughs are proof of that.

Rieg, Nick, Tyler and I were sitting on another overlapping blanket in an incomplete circle, because Jace and Kyle went who-knows-where. They should be back in about five minutes.

I had refused to tell anyone about the revenge. As far as they know, I'm getting revenge against some random person, and they don't know who it is. They were still looking at me uneasily.

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm about to murder you, please?" I said after I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry," all three of them said.

"If it makes you feel better," I said, "it's nothing against any of you."

"Does it have something to do with us?" Rieg said.

"Well," I said. "Not _you_, Rieg, but they are a different story." I motioned to Nick and Tyler.

"Yes, Sky," Nick said sarcastically, "it makes us feel _so much_ better!"

"Trust me," I said. "You'll love it."

They kept staring.

"If I tell you one thing about it, would you stop staring?" I said.

Rieg and Nick had a triumphant smile on their faces. "Yes," they both said.

"You know," I said, "I love you guys, but sometimes, like right now, I really wanna strangle you."

"We know," they said in unison again.

"Ugh!" I said, strangling the air where I see their necks.

Nick smiled while Rieg rolled his eyes and Tyler just looked on.

"Well," Tyler said, "you gonna tell us or what?"

"Marcus," I said.

"Okay," Rieg said.

"He's always trashing on somebody, right?" I said.

"Yeah," Tyler said.

"Because that's how he gets control," I said. "He needs to have people in his control, or he would probably lose it."

"Yeah," Nick said.

"And I know a way to out him to people," I said. "I talk to him at the party, telling him exactly why he does it, and how he does it. Not only would he lose control over people, but he also can't stand the fact that someone sees right through him."

"Why did I not think of that?" Nick said.

"Because," Tyler said, "you were too busy making sure he doesn't hurt me too much."

Nick looked surprised, and then he glared at me.

"Really, Tyler?" I said.

"You _told_ her?" he said.

"I swear I didn't!" I said. "She heard us talking from the bathroom!"

"She didn't tell me anything, Finn," Tyler said. "And thanks. But I can take care of myself."

"She's the only one who knows," Nick said. "Other than Emmanuel. Did you talk to Emmanuel lately?"

"No," Tyler said. "Unless you count the 'Hi's and the 'Bye's."

I gotta admit though. It's kinda funny watching Nick like that. But I did feel a bit bad for him.

"She heard us talking!" I said. "And I got her side of the story. But I'm still mad at you guys for being brainwashed so easily."

"Yeah, yeah," Rieg said. "Let's just go swim."

"You up for it?" I asked Tyler.

"If you knew me, you wouldn't ask me that."

"Well, I don't," I said. "I meant can you swim with your leg?"

"Hell yeah," she said. "You think I'm gonna let a little sore leg get in the way of my fun?"

"I like you," I said.

We walked to the water. I saw something in the distance. No way. Is that what I think it is?

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the object.

"Oh that," Nick said. "It's a plank. You know, for diving and stuff."

It was _so_ what I thought it was! "I know what a plank is!" I said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm diving!"

"I'm coming, too!" Rieg said.

"Count me in," Tyler said at the same time Nick said, "I'm coming with."

My gaze shifted to Tyler's leg. Apparently, so did Rieg's and Nick's, because Tyler said, "It's just a little sore! I can dive!"

"Okay," I said. We walked over to the plank. People just did cannonballs and jumps into the ocean water. When the next person jumped, which was another dull cannonball, I said, "Seriously?! Cannonballs?"

"You got something better?" someone said from somewhere towards the front.

"Actually," I said, "yes, I do."

"Come on, then," another male voice said.

I walked over to the front, towing Rieg, Nick, and Tyler. I spotted Emmanuel in the line looking bored, and Marcus Nicole and Brianna were nowhere to be seen.

"Why so lonely?" I said, stopping beside him.

"Nothing big," he said. "Marcus threw a fit last night, and Nicole and Brianna tried to come up with ways to get back at you."

"What did you do?" Rieg said.

"Watch them in amusement while Marcus throws his fit and the girls fuss over their looks. Then they got mad at me because I was so calm and I was nice to you. I said I'd had enough of their crap and left."

"Fascinating," I said. "Can you dive?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Like, really dive?" I said.

He nodded. "I do it as a sport." He still seemed cautious around me.

"Hey!" someone from the front said. "You coming or you too chicken?"

"Please," I said. "I'm never chicken." Then, to Emmanuel, I said, "Come with us."

"Okay," he said cautiously.

"I won't hurt you," I said. "Quit acting like I'm about to snap you in half. We're just diving."

We went to the front, where we were on the edge.

"Make way," I said, motioning for the crowd to part. They parted, and I walked backwards to make distance between me and the edge. Then, I ran and jumped, doing five flips, my body folded in half. At the last second, I straightened my body for the dive, barely making a splash as I entered the water.

_Man, the water feels good,_ I thought. I resurfaced to hear claps and cheers. Rieg came next, flipping and rotating his body at the same time. His body was pin-straight, and his hands were tucked at his stomach. When he was almost in the water, he put his arms above his head, ready to dive. When he hit the water, you could barely see a splash.

Tyler came next. She did four back flips before diving. She barely made a splash. Next came Nick, who just spun upside-down and landed in the water with barely a splash. The crowd just erupted in cheers and claps. Emmanuel still didn't dive yet.

"EMMANUEL! COME ON!" Nick yelled towards Emmanuel's general direction. Then we saw him do what Rieg did, except his body was tucked. He made a little splash.

"That was a good dive," I said to Emmanuel and Tyler.

"Thanks," Tyler said. "And my leg doesn't hurt."

"Cool," I said.

"Thanks. Like I said," Emmanuel said, "I do it for sport. Yours was great though. And Rieg's"

"Thanks," I said. "I'm a two-time gold medalist. You?"

"I never really make past semi-finals, but it's a lot of fun."

"You should see the finals," Rieg said. "Thanks. And I'm a _three_-time gold medalist."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was. The day I beat him at any competitive sport is the day Hell freezes over.

"Well, who wants to go back?" Rieg said.

"Me," Nick said.

"Sure," Tyler said.

"Whatever," I said.

"OK, see you around," Emmanuel said.

"What are you talking about?" Rieg said.

"Um, you're going, right?" Emmanuel said. "I'm gonna hang out somewhere else."

"Are you here alone?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Emmanuel said.

"So no one would miss you right now?" I said.

Emmanuel looked truly scared out of his mind. I realized the way I said what I said.

"That came out wrong," I said. "I'm not trying to kill you. I swear." I put my hands up as if in surrender.

"She's just...naturally violent, Rieg said. "She was born with it."

"And she sounds like she's planning on hurting you even when she's not," Nick said.

"And if you think she's violent," Tyler said, "you should see her mom."

"Okay," Emmanuel said. He still wasn't convinced.

"I don't hurt friends," I said. "Or potential friends."

Rieg and Nick snorted.

"I still have the scar on my thigh," Nick said.

"I still have the mark from the bruise on my side," Rieg said.

"Well," I said, "I don't _really_ hurt friends, then. And I still have the mark on my back," I said, looking at Rieg, "and the scar on my thigh," I said, looking at Nick.

"She won't hurt you," Rieg said.

"If I wanted to hurt you, and I mean _really_ hurt you like Marcus," I said, "I would've done it long ago."

"Then what did you mean by no one would miss me right now?" Emmanuel asked.

"We were just gonna ask if you wanted to hang with us," Nick said. I nodded.

"Oh," Emmanuel said. He still seemed scared of me.

"I'm Skyler Hawthorne," I said. "Though you already know that. My friends call me Sky. This," I said, motioning to Rieg, "is my cousin Riegan Hawthorne."

"My friends call me Rieg," Rieg said.

"I'm Emmanuel Harteson. Everyone just calls me Emmanuel."

"Well," I said. "As long as we're friends, I'm not calling you Emmanuel."

"You're not?" he said. "Wait. We're friends? I didn't think you liked me at all."

"Yes, we're friends," Rieg said. "And Sky has this thing. If she's friends with someone, she won't call them what everyone calls them."

"Oh," Emmanuel said. "But you still scare me."

"I scare everybody," I said, shrugging.

"She really does," Tyler said.

"Except my mom," I said.

"You scare your _dad_?" Emmanuel said.

"Sometimes," I said. "But my mom scares him _way_ more."

"Her mom scares _everybody_," Nick said. "Even Sky."

"Like I was saying," I said, "I'm not calling you Emmanuel." I needed to change the subject.

"Your mom scares you?" Emmanuel said.

"How do you feel about Manny?" I said, trying to make him forget about the current topic.

"Seriously," Emmanuel said. "Your mom scares you?"

I sighed. He was not leaving it alone until he gets an answer. "Yes, she scares me," I admitted. "I mean, have you _seen_ her pissed and devious?"

"Especially with her axe," Rieg said.

"No," Emmanuel said.

"Well, whatever," I said. "I'm calling you Manny."

"Okay," Emmanuel said.

"Yeah," Nick said. "Pretty wired family."

"Race you back to the shore." I said.

"You're on," Nick said.

"Chance to beat Sky again?" Rieg said. "Gladly."

"Whatever, Rieg," I said.

We looked at Tyler and Emmanuel.

"Are you coming?" Nick said.

"Sure," Tyler said.

"I guess," Emmanuel said.

"You do not know how to have fun," I said to them.

"You think violence is fun," Nick pointed out.

"So?" I said. "It is. And I know you do, too."

"Are we gonna race or what?" Rieg said.

We all got in line. Nick called out to some guy to start the race. As soon as he said go, I was swimming like my life depended on it. I came out second. Do I even need to say who came out first? Tyler came in last, but she did have a sore leg; plus, she was pretty close. Emmanuel came in forth. We were really close to winning.

"I win," Rieg said to me. "Again."

"Shut up," I said. "Tyler did well."

"I came in last, smarty."

"You had a sore leg," Emmanuel said.

"So?" Tyler said.

"That's pretty impressive," Nick said.

"Whatever," Tyler said. "Let's just go."

We walked until we could see our spot and found Kyle and Jace sitting with none other than, wait for it, Nicole and Brianna! None of the adults seemed to like the fact that they were there. Tyler, Nick and Emmanuel tensed up, and Rieg and I shared a glance.

I took a deep breath. "Showtime," I said. I walked over to them. "If it isn't the Slutty Twins," I said, looking them up and down in disgust. The sluts looked up, clearly annoyed. "What are you doing here?" I said.

"First," Brianna said, "it's none of your business. And I think we could ask you the same question."

"Actually," I said, "no you can't, because this is our blanket. Leave."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Nicole said.

"Look," I said, "I don't really feel like doing to you what I did yesterday right now, so go back to your hoo-blah of a leader."

"Come on, Sky," Jace said.

"Wait," Kyle said. "What was it that you did yesterday?"

"I might have broken the hoo-blah's wrist," I said like it was no big deal. "Speaking of which, where is your hoo-blah?"

"In the hospital," Nicole said.

"You know her?" Brianna said, getting up. Nicole, of course followed suit.

"That's my brother," I said, pointing to Jace. I then pointed to Kyle. "And that's my cousin. Again, our blanket. Man, I've seen kindergartners smarter than you."

"Wow," she said, ignoring my last comment. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So that's your family?" she said, pointing to the adults.

"Yes," I said. I knew they were listening. "Now you can leave on your own, or you can leave on a stretcher."

"What's a stretcher?" Nicole said.

"Shut up, Nikki!" Brianna said. "You wouldn't do that in front of mommy and daddy, now. You don't want to get in trouble."

At that, everyone except Brianna, Nicole, Tyler and Emmanuel Burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Brianna said.

"You think she would get in trouble for beating someone up?" Kyle said.

"Well, _yeah_," she said. "Wouldn't anybody?"

"Mom?" I said.

"Kick ass," she said, an amused look on her face.

I looked smugly at the two. Brianna just looked peeved. Nicole was just smiling like nothing happened. Poor stupid girl.

"Now beat it," Rieg said.

"Whatever," she said. "Sorry you're related to trash," she said to Kyle and Jace. Mom and Aunt El got up.

"Oh, hell no," Aunt El, Mom and I said. Aunt El was being held back by Uncle Rory, Mom was being held back by Dad, and I was being held back by Rieg and Nick. Annie just smiled. She loves a good show.

"The only trash I see here are you two," Kyle said.

"Now leave, hoes, before we let one of them go," Jace said.

"I'm calm," Mom said. Dad slowly released her. She slowly sat down and dug through her bag. We were all calm now. Mom stopped digging through her bag and pulled something out. Her axe. She stood up and pointed it at Brianna. "Listen, you little worthless piece of skanky trash," she said.

"Calm down, Jo," Dad said.

She pointed it at Dad. "Shut up!" Dad immediately obeyed. "I have been holding it in and trying to be nice to you since you got here, and I'm tired of it! You have no idea who you're messing with, okay? So I suggest you go and get knocked up, fucked, die, whatever, but don't mess with any of us if you wanna stay alive. Got it?"

Brianna just looked scared shitless. She quickly nodded her head and walked away.

"Now I see why your mom scares you," Emmanuel said shakily.

"Who's that?" Kyle said, eyeing Emmanuel.

"Hi Emmanuel," Annie said, getting up to hug him. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How're you doing?"

"Hi, Mrs. Odair," Emmanuel said. "I'm good."

"I hope Skyler didn't do anything to you," Annie said. "And I told you to call me Annie."

"Really!" I said, throwing up my hands. "Why do you assume that I would hurt people just for the fun of it?"

"Because you do," Aunt El said.

"Okay," I said. "But that's only with Nick and Rieg!"

"You're so mean to us," Rieg said.

"It really hurts," Nick said, putting a hand to his heart for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes and kissed them both on the cheek.

"All better," they said in unison.

"Speaking of hurting people," Dad said.

"We wanna see a fight," Uncle Rory said.

"Dad," Rieg moaned.

"Seriously?" I said. Every time they say that, it meant training. Either Jace and Kyle fight, or Rieg and I fight. Sometimes Nick gets thrown in it.

"Yes," Aunt El said.

"Who's fighting?" Tyler said, clearly confused.

"Rieg and Sky," Mom said.

"You are _insane_ parents," I said. "_Insane_."

"We know," they all said at once.

"But I get a chance to hurt Rieg, so okay!" I added.

"Positions!" Dad ordered. Rieg and I immediately leapt apart and got into fighting positions.

"Fight!" Uncle Rory said.

Rieg and I started circling each other, looking for an opening. I had my eyes trained on Rieg.

"They're serious?" I heard Emmanuel say.

"Yup," Everyone except me, Rieg, Emmanuel and Tyler said.

I stepped forward and threw a right hook, which Rieg dodged. He went for a roundhouse kick, but I ducked, extended my leg, and swiped his feet off the ground. He rolled backwards onto his feet. _Stay Down!_ I thought. I went for a sidekick (which is what bruised him in his side), but he leapt back.

I could hear cheering. Some "Go Skyler!" from my parents and "Go Riegan!" from his parents. Nick was cheering me on and saying things like "Left! Duck! Kick his butt! Come on, Sky!" I'm assuming that Jace and Kyle are observing. There was a crowd forming around us, cheering for either one of us.

He threw an uppercut, but I leaned back and caught his hand. That was my mistake. He got out of my grip, then goy my arm and flipped me over. But I wasn't going down that easily. I used the momentum from the flip to keep rolling so I was on my feet again. I went for a heel kick to his chest to get him off balance, then I swiped him off his feet again. This time, I didn't let him get up. I got him in a cross-arm breaker; I raised my hips to inflict some pain. I heard him cry out.

"One! Two! Three!" I heard Dad say. "We have a winner!" There was thunderous cheering and 'OHHH!' from the crowd; the cheering mostly from the girls. I heard one girl yell,  
"Whoo! Girl power!"

I couldn't believe it. "I won," I said in shock. I won! I actually _beat_ Rieg! I couldn't help but yell, "WHOO! I won!" I did a victory dance. "I took you down! I took you down!" I sang while doing the dance. Mom and Dad gave me a hug while Nick helped Rieg up.

"Woo-hoo! Sky!" Nick shouted. "You won!" I jumped on Nick, wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him so tightly, I was sure he couldn't breathe.

"Congratulations, Sky," Rieg said. Nick turned around so I was now facing Rieg. He didn't look upset, which was weird since he was just as competitive as I am.

"Wait a minute," I said, slowly and suspiciously getting off Nick. "You didn't _let_ me win, did you?"

"Please," Rieg said. "Of course not."

I knew it. Something wasn't right. It was too easy. "No!" I said, glaring at him. "You let me win! That doesn't count!"

**Riegan's POV**

She threw a heel kick and I let it hit my chest. I had to make it look believable. The kick threw me off balance a little. She then crouched down with one leg extended, spun and swiped me off my feet. The landing kinda hurt, and she didn't let me get up. She had my arm in a painful grip, and I couldn't help but cry out. I knew letting her win wouldn't do anything for her, but I wanted to see her happy for once when we compete against each other. I don't even know why.

"One! Two! Three!" Uncle Gale said. "We have a winner!"

Skyler slowly let go of me and stood. She seemed to be in shock. "I won," she said. After a minute, shock turned into happiness, and I couldn't help but smile. "WHOO! I won!" she said, and then she started dancing. "I took you down! I took you down!" she sang.

Uncle Gale and Aunt Jo hugged her while Nick helped me up.

"I know what you did," he said.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You let her win, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "It's all about family." He clapped my back.

"Woo-hoo! Sky!" Nick shouted. "You won!" She jumped on Nick, wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him real tight.

"Congratulations, Sky," I said. Nick turned around so she was facing me.

"Wait a minute," she said, slowly and getting off Nick. "You didn't _let_ me win, did you?"

"Please," I said. "Of course not."

Something like realization crossed her face. "No!" she said, glaring at me. "You let me win! That doesn't count!" If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead, buried fifty feet under right now.

"Fine," I said. "I let you win, but with good reason."

She stared at me expectantly. I was not about to tell her the real reason.

"And when I come up with that good reason, I'll tell you," I said.

"I can't believe you!" she said, shoving me.

"I'm sorry!" I said, even though I wasn't. In fact, I was kinda glad when I saw her so happy.

"No you're not," she said. Damn. She knows me too well

"You're right," I said. "But was the arm part really necessary?" I said, rubbing the arm she had in a lock.

"Does this happen everyday?" Emmanuel said.

"The fights? No," Sky said.

"The competition?" Nick said. "Yes."

"I like your family," Emmanuel said. "But you still scare me."

"It's fine," I said. "You'll get over it."

**Skyler's POV**

"It's fine," Rieg said. "You'll get over it."

"What is it with Sky these days?" Jace said. "She's just making friends!"

"Only two," I said.

"Still," Kyle said. "You never make friends."

"Hey," I said. "They're worth it."

"Thanks?" Tyler said as if she wasn't sure.

"Can we sit yet?" I said.

"Yeah," Rieg said.

"School's on Monday," Dad said. "You ready?"

"No, but we have to go anyway," I said.

"Can we go to a party tonight?" Rieg asked. Today was Friday, by the way.

"Sure," Aunt El said. "Don't get in too much trouble."

At that, the entire family, plus Nick and Annie, burst out laughing.

"That was a good one," Mom said.

"How is that funny?" Emmanuel said.

"We practically attract trouble," Nick said. "No way are we not getting in trouble."

"Get it now, bitchacho?" Mom said.

"Right now," Emmanuel said, "I don't know if I should be offended or not."

"Don't be offended," Tyler said.

"Welcome to the family," Nick said.

"Thanks," Emmanuel said. "I think."

"Let's go home," Annie said. "They need to get ready for the party."

We packed up and walked together until we had to separate from Emmanuel. The adults were behind us, engaged in their own conversation. Kyle and Jace were ahead of us.

"Bye, guys," he said. "See you later."

"So you're with us or Marcus and them?" I said.

"I'm thinking you," he said. "I've had it with them. Seriously."

"Kay," I said. "See ya, Manny."

"Where do we meet?" Rieg said.

"My house?" Nick said. "You all know where it is."

"Okay," we all said.

"Tyler can borrow my clothes," I said once Emmanuel-I mean Manny-left us. "Again."

"Thank you," she said in relief. "I didn't want to go home."

We walked to Victor's Village, and that's when we had to part. We said our goodbyes, and then it was just me and Tyler in my room.

"Well, let's get ready for the party," she said.

"And the revenge," I said back. "Don't forget the revenge."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! The party will be in the next chappie. Watch out, Marcus! Skyler don't joke about her revenge...Review! It makes my day!**


	4. AN

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time...but I have school. Do you know how hard it is to write a story while going to Townview? Also I'm not really inspired to write that much because I'm not getting that many reviews. And the computer I'm using to write my story is currently at the shop. But hopefully I'll update soon. And thanks to arabturky for her amazing review. You should check out her story Panem High School, because it is the bomb! (: Bye for now!


	5. Party Part 1

"**I got the computer back! And I finally updated...took me long enough. And you guys need to check out arabturky's story 'Panem High School' 'cause she is amazing...but not amaZAYN. Man I gotta stop that...anyways, enjoy! And please review! It really makes me write and update faster!**

* * *

Tyler and I got dressed for the party. Tyler was wearing my light blue skinny jeans with an orange crew neck t-shirt with the sleeves stopping below the elbow, outlined in black. She had on my black leather boots that stops two inches above the ankle, and it was studded with silver at the ankle. I had the same type of boots, but mine had chains instead of studs. I had a sky blue v-neck shirt with the sleeves stopping right above my elbows and midnight blue skinny jeans. I had my dark hair in a high ponytail, and Tyler had her blonde hair in a slightly lower ponytail.

"Kyle and Jace are going with some other people, so go without them," Mom said, poking her head in through the door.

We went over to Nick's house and walked right in.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"I can't believe I agreed to come to the stupid party," Tyler grumbled.

"Oh, you'll love it," I said in a low voice. Then I whispered, "Love it," in a mysterious way, causing her to look at me like I'm insane.

Annie came into the living room to greet us. "Hey, Sky," she said, hugging me. I hugged back. "Hey, Tyler." She hugged Tyler, who looked surprised at the show of affection, but she slowly wrapped her arms around Annie and patted her back in awkwardness.

"Hi, Ann," I said.

"Hi, Mrs. Odair," Tyler said.

"Please," Annie said, "Call me Annie or Ann. Nick is still getting ready. Why don't you make yourself at home, Tyler?"

"Thank you," Tyler said. She sat down on one of the couches.

"Nick upstairs?" I asked Annie.

"In his room," she said. She went into the kitchen.

"Ty, Rieg will be here soon, and I will be upstairs," I said, walking backwards towards the staircase.

"Okay," she said. "Get a condom just in case." She winked suggestively.

"Uh-uh," I said. "That is not me. And we're not even dating!"

"Yet," she teased. "Or are you?"

"No," I said. "He's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that, and I don't like him like that."

"Mhm, sure," she said.

"You talked to Rieg, didn't you?" I said.

"Maybe," she said.

"He's wrong," I said. "Plus, Nick knows I don't like him like that. He doesn't like me like that."

"I believe you," she said. She wasn't kidding this time.

"Then why the teasing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's fun." She leaned forward. "But who _does_ he like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I like teasing him sometimes," she said. "I miss that."

"Sorry," I said. "Can't tell you. Best friend confidentiality."

"Seriously?" she said. "It would've been fun, though."

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs into Nick's room. I could hear him in the bathroom. I went to his trophy case, where he has tons of medals for water sports. I took out one of his freestyle gold medals and put it on around my neck. I took out another two gold medals for backstroke and butterfly and wrapped it around each wrist.

I heard the faint "I'm Home!" and "Hey, Ann," from Rieg, and a moment later, Nick emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Hey, Mr. Nick," I said.

"Hey, Miss Skyler," he said, giving me a one-arm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are those my medals?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Why are you wearing them?" he asked. "Wait, why am I even asking?"

"I rock them better and I don't know."

"Okay," he said, going over to his bed where his clothes are. "Hey, could you pass me a pair of socks?"

"Sure," I said. I opened his sock drawer, pulled out a pair, and threw it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Mhm," I said. "You need your underwear, too?"

"No," he said. Then after a moment, he said, "Actually, yes, I do."

"Got it," I said, opening a drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear and throwing it to him.

"Thanks," he said. That's the type of relationship we have. We're not awkward or embarrassed about stuff like that. We practically know everything about each other-and I mean _everything_. We know where everything is in each other's houses (especially our rooms). I don't care what people say. We're not dating, he is my best friend, he knows more about me than anybody else, and he accepts me for who I am, and as long as I know that and he knows that and our families and close friends know that, that's all that matters. Gossipers don't accomplish anything by telling lies about people; they just need a life.

"Do I have to put your medals back now?" I said, already taking them off my wrists. He was now fully dressed in a pair of dark jeans, an off-white shirt with black sleeves, and black boots.

"Unfortunately, you do," he said.

I was now looking through his shirt drawer and I came across my favorite one. It was a white muscle shirt with the neck and arms outlined in black, but unlike the ones he wears to swim that look like undershirts, this one was a crew neck shirt that covers his entire shoulder and stopped where his shoulder and upper arm met. It had big bold black writing that said, _Hands off This Merchandise,_ and in smaller writing under it, it said, _VIP Only_.

"You still have this?!" I said ecstatically.

"Yeah," he said. "And it fits now."

"'Fits' as in show-off my muscles or 'fits' as in not too big?" I said.

"The first one," he said. Of course it was.

"Wear this instead!" I said.

"Why?" he said. "Do you not like this shirt?"

I looked at his shirt. "No, I just like this better." I knew exactly what he was going to say next…

"Oh," he said in a teasing tone. "You just want to see me shirtless, don't you?" Bingo.

"Of course," I said. "What girl would pass up that opportunity?"

He took his shirt off, leaving his very visible six-pack, chest, and biceps bare. "There isn't a girl who doesn't want to see this," he said, flexing his arm and winking at me.

"Put your shirt on, Nick," I said, rolling my eyes and being unable to suppress a smile. "Let's go."

"Now?" he said.

"Yes," I said. "Rieg's here."

"Fine," he said.

We went downstairs just in time to hear a dull thud. We saw Rieg on the floor next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"We're having a competition," Tyler said.

"Who can fall off the couch the most?" Rieg said.

"And we push each other off the couch," Tyler continued.

"Whoever quits first loses."

"And you're crazy," I said.

"Is that fun for you?" Nick said.

"Real fun," Ty said. "You should try it."

"Yes, because falling and hurting myself is _so much_ fun," I said sarcastically.

"And willingly getting pushed off makes it so much better," Nick said, playing along with me.

"Man, whatever," Ty said. "Don't talk 'til you've tried it."

I just shrugged. I took in what Rieg was wearing. He had on a pair of light gray jeans, a black short sleeved shirt that showed off his muscles, and black boots.

We heard a knock at the door.

"Must be Manny," I said. "Let's go."

Sure enough, it was Manny.

"Took you long enough," Tyler said.

"Sorry," Manny said. "I don't live as close to here as you all do."

"Let's go," Rieg said."

"Yeah," Nick said. "I can't wait to see what Skyler has planned."

"And we get front-row," Tyler said. "Sweet!"

"What?" Manny said, clearly confused.

"You'll see," I said.

"It has nothing to do with me, right?" he said.

"See," I said, "I can't promise you that."

"Oh, wow," Nick said. "Who does it not involve?"

"Rieg, um...Kyle, Jace...wait never mind; it could include Kyle and Jace," I said. I thought for a moment. "That's it."

"So it includes _everybody_?" Emmanuel said.

"In a way," I said.

"And somehow I get left out," Rieg said.

"Well, it's not like you even said a word to Marcus," I said defiantly.

"She's not wrong," Nick said.

"Why are we talking about this?" Tyler said.

"Let's just go," I said. "We have a party to get to."

"Bye Ann!" Rieg called out. "We're leaving!"

"Bye!" we heard her say from the kitchen.

As we were walking, we did the most random things possible. I just randomly said," You know what song is in my head right now?"

"What?" Tyler said.

"Here we go," Nick said.

"Pray it's a song we like," Rieg said to Nick. I ignored them.

"_One, two, three all my boys and girls _

_We're gonna party like it's the end of the world_

_Let's get it started, started, started,_" I sang.

"I love that song," Emmanuel and Tyler said at the same time.

"Me too," Nick said.

"Of course Rieg likes it," I said. "He didn't trash on it."

"Hey, we have open night," Nick said. "We could do that song."

"Ha! You're funny," Tyler said.

"Hell to the no," I said. "I don't sing."

"You just did," Nick said.

"In front of people," I corrected.

"You sang in front of us," Manny said.

"Well, that's different!" I said. "We're friends. I don't know those people!"

"Aww," Rieg said in a baby voice. "Is poor little Sky scared?"

"No!" I said, shoving him.

"Then sing," Nick said.

"How come you don't say anything to Tyler?" I said. "She doesn't want to sing."

"Leave me out of this," Tyler said, putting her hands up as if in surrender.

"We're talking to both of you," Rieg said.

"Oh," I said. "We're not scared!" I said. "Right Tyler?"

"Uh, sure," she said. "I guess."

"It's not even that bad," Nick said. "You get lost in the music."

"Still not gonna happen," I said.

"Let's make a deal, then," Rieg said.

"I'm listening," I said.

"We walk on our hands," he said. "Whoever lasts the longest wins. If the last one up is a boy, then you have to sing."

"And if the last one is a girl?" I said.

"Then you pick something," Nick said.

"We need the same amount of boys and girls," I said. "One of you gotta go."

"I'll be ref instead" Nick said.

"Manny, you're playing," I said.

"Cool," he said.

"1, 2, 3, start," Nick said. We all got into handstands (except for Nick) and started walking on our hands. Shit. I can feel my shirt coming up. I hope the others do, too.

"Ooh, Manny," Nick said. "You stopped working out."

"No, I didn't," Manny said.

"Really?" Nick said. I knew what he was playing at. "I can barely see any muscles on your abs, and I think you got some fat on the sides."

"Shit," Manny said. He fell on his back.

"You're out," Tyler said.

"Why would you try to look at your stomach in a handstand?" Nick said.

"You lied," Manny said.

"Duh," Nick said. "That's how you play our games."

"Really?" Manny said. "Now you tell me."

"You'll be fine," Nick said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Damn, Ty," Manny said. "That's a big scar right there on your side!" Man, we were really rubbing off on those two.

"I know," she said. I'm pretty sure there were no scars on her side. "I got it when I fought a shark."

I snorted. She got them.

"And do you see that?" Nick said.

"Oh, look at that!" Manny said. "It's big, too!"

"Rieg," Nick said. "I hate to say it, but you have man breasts!"

"Thanks," Rieg said. "I've been working on that for six months."

Damn. If he had fallen for that, girls would have won.

"Nice bras, Sky," Nick said. I knew he wasn't lying, because my shirt had traveled up to my neck, completely revealing my black bras. Good thing we took the short way. It's an abandoned road.

"Thanks!" I said. "They're really comfy!"

"Ty, too," Manny said. "That shirt traveled real high!"

At that, Ty fell on her stomach with a "Damn it".

"Oh, Rieg," Nick said. "Manny, do you see that?"

"I see that!" Manny said. "Do you see that, Ty?"

"See what?" she said. After a moment, she said, "Oh, I _see that_ now."

"So big," Nick said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said.

"Uh, Rieg's got a boner," Nick said.

The hell? Oh. They weren't for real.

"No, I don't," Rieg said. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"You'll see. Wait for it," Nick said. Wait for what...oh. Damn you, Nick! Oh, EW! EEWWW!

"EWWWW! I JUST GOT A MENTAL IMAGE!" I yelled, falling to my knees and standing upright again. I kept hitting my head, willing that image out of my head.

Nick, Manny and Rieg cracked up after Rieg was standing on his feet again.

"You're singing," Nick said.

"I still don't get what's so funny," Tyler said. "A visual of what?"

"Remember what we said Rieg had?" Manny said.

"Yeah, but...oh," Tyler said. "Ew. Nasty"

"Damn you, Nick!" I said. I hit him with every syllable. "You fucking tricky bastard!" My hits didn't have any effect on him, a clear meaning that it got to me.

"Calm down, Sky," Nick said, holding my hands to restrain me. "Come on." He pulled me in for a hug.

"We have to sing," Tyler said.

"Who can't sing?" I said.

Manny said, "I don't think I can sing. I've never sung in front of people."

"You sing in the shower, don't you?" I said, smiling. "Don't worry. I do, too."

"What are we going to sing?" Tyler said.

"Big Night!" I said.

"I don't want to," Nick said.

"We're being forced to sing," Tyler said. "We pick the songs."

"Fine," Rieg said. "Ty picks the song."

"Big Night," Ty said.

"Ha!" I said. "Bet you thought she'd pick something else, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Let's practice," Nick said. "We know the song; we just need to know which parts are ours."

"I know what _I'm_ singing," I said.

"Me too," Ty said.

"I like the chorus," Manny said.

"Me, too," Rieg said.

"I like James's part," Nick said.

After a lot of planning and arguing, we were good to go.

We arrived at the party about five minutes later. There were a _lot_ of people here, and the school is _huge_! No school I've been to is this big. They must have everything here.

"Damn," Rieg said in awe.

"I know," I said.

"What?" Manny said.

"Big school," I said.

"Yes, it is," Nick said.

"Party time," I said once I heard the faint music.

We followed Nick and Manny, the music getting louder with each step we took. We finally got to the entrance to a vast, VAST room full of people dancing, talking, and eating. The music was some Capitol Pop crap. I swear those people have no good taste of, well, _anything_!

We found table outside by the pool and went inside. Manny , Nick and Ty were a little reluctant. Once we sat, all eyes were on us. We heard some gasps and whispers, all while eyes were still on us.

"What's up with them?" I said.

"This is the best table in here," Manny said.

"It was also the only empty one," Rieg said. "So what?"

"This is Marcus's group's table," Ty said.

"Oh, he'll get over it," I said. "He doesn't own it."

We talked and laughed for a little while, until, of course, Marcus decided to show up with a little group of guys.

"Hey," he said. "You're sitting at our table."

"Well," I said without looking up, "I don't see your name on it." I could see crowds gathering around us.

"Too bad," Marcus said. "Get up and off our seats."

A devilish smile crept on my face. Rieg and Nick looked like there's a bomb in here that's about to blow up.

"Gladly," I said, getting up. I turned around and faced Marcus. He had a cast wrapped around his hand and wrist. "How's that wrist?" I said.

"It's fine," he growled. "Now beat it."

"Oh, bad news," I said. "That's not gonna happen."

He looked positively outraged.

"Where are the Slutty Twins?" I said.

"Right here," Brianna's annoyingly high-pitched voice called before she appeared out of the crowd with Nicole in tow.

Ty snorted and laughed silently.

"What the hell is so funny?" Brianna said, clearly annoyed.

"In case you haven't noticed," Ty said smiling, "you just admitted to being a slut."

The crowd around us cracked up. Brianna's jaw dropped, and she seemed offended.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," Rieg said.

"Or a dick," I said.

The crowd burst in laughter again.

"Am I wrong?" I said.

A resounding "NO!" was heard from the crowd.

"Shut up!" Marcus said.

"Look," I said, "the thing is, you don't control these people anymore." I was inching closer and closer to him.

"Get the hell away from me," he said, inching back a little.

"What's wrong?" I said. "You scared? Of a 'little girl like me'?"

"No," he said. "I'm not scared of anything!"

"See, that's where you're wrong," I said. "I see right through you."

There was a moment of panic in his eyes, then it was blocked out. But that moment was all I needed to know that I was right.

"You're scared," I said. "You're scared of being rejected, scared of being cast out. So you keep control of the people around you. You live your life in fear, and you hide it. You hide it pretty well. But I see that fear."

"You're wrong," he said. "Nothing scares me." But deep in his eyes, the fear is evident.

"Really?" I said. "Then why are you trying to get away from me? Why do you threaten the people who don't agree with you?"

His face was a mask of fury. "I'm telling you right now, you do not want to mess with me," Marcus threatened. "You don't know what I could do. I _will_ make you regret it."

"Really?" I said dangerously. "How?"

"Oh, I know how to hurt," he said. "I will have you on a stretcher by the end of the week."

I stared at him for a moment before laughing. He was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Oh, you were serious?" I said stopping for a moment before laughing even harder. He looked pissed off beyond belief. It's working. My laughter died down. "That's a good one," I said.

"Listen," he growled. "I am not here to play! Get out of here before I knock you out!"

"Knock me out?" I said. "With that bad wrist?" I inched closer to him and got a hold of his broken wrist. "You know, I know how to fix that in a half hour." My grip was getting harder, and slowly twisting his wrist, I said, "I also know how to make it worse in less than a minute."

He let out a little scream of pain. I let go.

"You little bitch," he hissed.

"You're not good at accepting things, are you?" I said. I stepped closer so I was face to face with him. Well, face to chin. I looked up. I was now in his face. "But you need to know this. I'm faster than you, I'm stronger than you, and I'm simply better than you."

That, apparently, was the last straw. His fist came for my face. His good hand. I ducked and caught his other arm and twisted.

"I thought you learned your lesson by now," I said. "Apparently not," I added before twisting hard enough to dislocate his shoulder. He howled in agony. "Who's next?" I said, slowly looking at each of Marcus's little friends.

"Actually, I think I'd rather sit at that table," said one of them. He had bleached blond hair, obviously not natural. The rest of them agreed, leaving Brianna and Nicole.

"Ty," I said. "You wanna take this one?"

"Please," she said. She got up and I sat down.

"And what are you gonna do?" Brianna said.

"Hi, Tyler," Nicole said cheerfully, waving enthusiastically. Something was really wrong with that girl.

**Tyler's POV**

Oh, this is gonna be good. Revenge is sweet.

"Hi, Tyler," Nicole said, waving enthusiastically. There was something wrong with her.

"Hey, Nicole," Tyler said.

"Shut up, Nikki!" Brie said.

"Don't you think you should take your own advice?" I said.

"Oh, hey," Brie sneered. "The trash finally has something to say."

"I've always had something to say," I said. "And I already said it, what, three days ago? Oh, and if you wanna see trash, look in the mirror"

Brianna looked mad. "Take that back," she said.

"Or what?" I said. "You'll jump me again? Go ahead. You'll spread rumors? Knock yourself out. But know that none of what you say will change my mind."

"You know," Brianna said, "Karma is a bitch."

At that, Sky snorted, annoying Brianna further.

"What?" Brianna made a failed attempt at sounding dangerous.

"Karma is an angel," Sky said. "We happen to be great friends. But let me tell you this" Revenge is a bitch, but payback is the worst bitch of all."

I looked smugly at Brianna. "Sky is right," I said. "So I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Whatever, loser," Brianna said.

"Wow," I said. "Loser? That is so lame."

"I would shut my mouth if I were you, because you're about to get the repeat of your last ass whipping."

"Go ahead," I said, opening my arms. "Hit me, jump me, whatever. But know this: you're still a slut and I'm still better than you."

She just stood there, her fists clenched.

I let my hands down. "That's what I thought," I said. "You know, Nicole really is a lot better than you."

"Really?" Nicole said. "Thanks!"

"Shut up, Nikki!" Brianna said.

"I don't think she likes being told what to do," I said.

"Mind your business," Brianna said. "And Nikki is fine with it all." At that, Nicole's face got darker.

"I don't think she likes being called Nikki either."

"I said mind your business!" Brie hissed.

"That's real fresh coming from someone who was real deep in my business just yesterday," I said.

And that's when she lunged for me, targeting my sore leg.

* * *

**There you go...even though it's a cliffhanger, but oh well. Please review. No! Don't leave without writing something in the box below! I'm warning you! I know where you live! No I don't but please REVIEW!**


	6. Party Part 2

**Hey guys! So I decided to update on a school night, just 'cause. Should I be doing homework? Yes. I'd probably stay up late trying to get it done. But anyways, responses to reviews are coming up...now.**

**arabturky: No problem. I love your story. And thank you! That means a lot, especially coming from you.**

**HiddenElf-Bookworm: Yeah, I know. Skyler can be a handful, can't she? Add the whole gang and that's what you get.**

**That's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

Brianna lunged for Tyler, and got her sore leg right on target. Tyler let out a little sound of pain through clenched teeth, a hand on her leg. Instead of watching from their seats, the people were now crowding around Nicole, Brianna, Tyler, and our table. Nicole was just standing there with her arms crossed.

I stood up, ready to whip some ass.

"No, Sky," Ty said, holding her hand out as if to say stop. "Sit. I got this."

I reluctantly sat back down in my seat.

"You never learn, do you?" Brianna said. "No matter how much I whip your ass, you never learn."

"_You_ whip my ass?" Tyler snorted. "More like you get your little 'friends' to jump me for you."

"You really want to run your mouth?" Brianna said. "Look at your position."

"You could never whip my ass," Tyler said. "That's why you get me jumped. And is what I say isn't true, then why did you jump me, huh?"

Brianna just stood there, fuming.

"Can you ever fight me alone?" Tyler kept tainting. "Or are you just too scared I'd easily whip your ass?" Tyler slowly got up, careful not to put too much pressure on her leg.

"Shut the hell up," Brianna hissed, "before I shut it up for you."

"How?" Tyler said. "You're gonna jump me again? Oh, I'm scared." She said the last part sarcastically.

"I'm giving you one last chance to shut your mouth," Brianna said in a very much failed attempt of sounding scary. Nicole was still standing there unmoving.

"That's a lot of talk," Tyler said. "You think you can back it up?"

Brianna lunged again, but this time Tyler sidestepped, causing Brianna to land on the floor.

"Atta girl," Nick said from beside me.

Tyler kicked Brianna's arms from under her as she attempted to get up. Tyler then turned her over and got on top of her. She gripped Brianna's neck with one hand, and raised her other hand in a fist. Brianna tried to get Tyler off her, but Tyler was too strong. Tyler brought her fist down. Brianna closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but Tyler's fist collided with the ground.

"I'm not gonna rearrange your face this time," Tyler said. "But next time, it will be messed up more than it already is."

"Nikki!" Brianna said. "Help me!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "No, thanks," she said. "I'm staying out of this." I don't think Nicole is very fond of Brianna.

"Oh, look," Tyler said. "She's crying for help."

I think she squeezed Brianna's neck tighter, because Brianna is having a harder time breathing and her face is getting red.

"You're pathetic," Tyler spat before bumping Brianna's head on the ground and getting up.

Nick and Manny chuckled beside me. I had a smile on my face. Tyler came to sit in between Rieg and Manny.

"Go, Ty," I said.

"I'm proud of you," Manny said.

"Atta girl," Nick said.

"You already said that," I said.

"Not to her, though," he said back.

"You couldn't come up with something else?" I said.

"Like what?" he shot back.

"Like 'Hey that was some nice shit you did to Brianna'" I retorted.

"You act like it's easy to say," Nick said.

"Because it is," I said. "Duh!"

"Well, then you say it," he said.

"I just did, dumb fuck," I shot back.

"Damn, I hate when you do that," he said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Come up with stuff to say without even thinking about it," he said.

"It's called witty, smartass," I said.

"Ty used to do that, too," Manny said.

"Not my fault I'm smart and you're not," Ty said.

"Yeah," I said high-fiving Ty. "'Cause that's how we roll!"

"I swear those two could be twins," Rieg mumbled.

"Yes, we could be twins," I said.

"But you wanna know something?" Ty said.

"We're not!" we said at the same time.

"Could you two stop talking like that?" Manny said.

"Like what?" Ty said.

"Like you can read each other's minds," Nick said.

"Maybe we can," I said mysteriously.

"You know you can't," Rieg said.

"Great minds think alike," Tyler said.

"Whatever," Nick said. "I wish a good song would come on instead of this crap they're playing."

And what happens? I'll tell you what happens. A good song comes on!

Nick smiles like his dream just came true.

Manny looks like he won the lottery.

"Aw, shit," he says smiling widely. "Aw, shit! This is the bomb!"

"Hell yeah!" Ty said.

"This is my shit!" I said.

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind!_

"_Up in here, up in here!"_ our whole table chorused, earning us some weird looks. But we ignored it and kept singing along.

"_Y'all gon' make me go all out!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me act a fool!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool!_

_Up in here, up in here  
_

_If I gotsta bring it to you cowards then it's gonna be quick, aight_

_All your mens up in the jail before suck my dick."_ Of course, when it said "suck my dick" I motioned to the general area, earning me a head shake from Rieg and smiles from the rest of our table.

"_And all them other cats you run with, get done with, dumb quick_

_How the fuck you gonna cross the dog with some bum shit? Aight__  
__There go the gun click, nine one one shit_

_All over some dumb shit, ain't that some shit_

_Y'all niggaz remind me of a strip club, 'cause every time_

_You come around, it's like what, I just gotta get my dick sucked__  
__And I don't know who the fuck you think you talkin' to_

_But I'm not him, aight Slim? So watch what you do_

_Or you gon' find yourself, buried next to someone else_

_And we all thought you loved yourself__  
__But that couldn't have been the issue, or maybe they just sayin' that_

_Now 'cause they miss you, shit a nigga tried to diss you_

_That's why you layin' on your back, lookin' at the roof of the church_

_Preacher tellin' the truth and it hurts."_ By this time, we were up from our seats, just jamming to the music._  
_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me go all out!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me act a fool!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool!_

_Up in here, up in here__Off the chain I leave niggaz soft in the brain_

_'Cause niggaz still want the fame, off the name_

_First of all, you ain't rapped long enough_

_To be fuckin' with me and you, you ain't strong enough__  
__So whatever it is you puffin' on that got you thinkin' that you Superman_

_I got the kryptonite, should I smack him with my dick and the mike?_

_Y'all niggaz is characters, not even good actors_

_What's gon' be the outcome? Hmm, let's add up all the factors__  
__You wack, you're twisted, your girl's a hoe_

_You're broke, the kid ain't yours, and everybody know_

_Your old man say, "You're stupid", you be like, "So?_

_I love my baby mother, I never let her go"__  
__I'm tired of weak ass niggaz, whinin' over puss_

_That don't belong to them, fuck is wrong with them?_

_They fuck it up for real niggaz like my mans and them_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me go all out!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me act a fool!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool!_

_Up in here, up in here__  
_

_I bring down rains so heavy it curse the head_

_No more talkin', put him in the dirt instead_

_You keep walin' lest you tryin' to end up red_

_'Cause if I end up fed, y'all end up dead__  
__'Cause you's a soft type nigga, fake up north type nigga_

_Puss like a soft white nigga_

_Dog is a dog, blood's thicker than water_

_We done been through the mud and we quicker to slaughter__  
__The bigger the order, the more guns we brought out_

_We run up in there, everybody come out, don't nobody run out_

_Sun in to sun out, I'ma keep the gun out_

_Nigga runnin' his mouth? I'ma blow his lung out__  
__Listen, your ass is about to be missin'_

_You know who gon' find you? Who? Some old man fishin'_

_Grandma wishin' your soul's at rest_

_But it's hard to digest with the size of the hole in your chest  
_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my mind!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me go all out!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me act a fool!_

_Up in here, up in here!_

_Y'all gon' make me lose my cool!_

_Up in here, up in here__  
_

_Hold up! Err_

_One, two, meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, meet me outside_

_All my Ruff Ryders gon' meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, meet me outside_

_All my big ballers, gon' meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, meet me outside_

_All my fly ladies, gon' meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, meet me outside_

_All my street, street peoples meet me outside_

_Meet me outside, outside motherfucker__  
_

_X is got y'all bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again, bounce, bouncin' again_

_Dark Man X got ya bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again, bounce, bouncin' again_

_Swizz Beatz got y'all bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again, bounce, bouncin' again_

_Ruff Ryders got y'all bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again, bounce, bouncin' again_

_Dark Man keep you bouncin' again__  
__Bouncin' again, bounce, bouncin' again_

_Dark Man keep you bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again, bounce, bouncin' again_

_All my streets they bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again, we're bouncin' again_

_Swizz Swizz Beatz we bouncin' again_

_Bouncin' again and we bouncin' again_

_Double R keep it comin', ain't nothin' y'all_

_Ain't nothing y'all can do, now."_

The song ended and everyone cheered. Nicole stuck around for a bit, and even she was clapping. She looked at us with a gleam in her eye. Was that respect? Damn.

"Hey what's up with Nicole?" I said to Nick.

"Nicole?" he said. "She's not all that bad. I don't think she wants to be with Brianna at all."

"I wonder why, 'cause Brianna is _so_ not a slutty bitch," Ty said, her voice just dripping with sarcasm.

We all laughed.

Nicole came over. "Don't mind Brianna," she said to Ty, Rieg, and me. "She's not that bad once you get to know her."

"That's code for you'll get used to her bitch ass sluttiness," Ty said. We all laughed. Even Nicole was trying not to smile.

"I gotta go," Nicole said. "Forget that we ever had this conversation."

"What conversation?" I said.

"The one we just had," Nicole said with a confused look on her face.

Oh, man. Does this girl not get what I'm trying to say? I looked at Nick.

"We'll never talk about it again," Nick said reassuringly.

Nicole nodded. "Bye," she said, walking off.

"I'm now officially confused," I said.

"What?" Nick said.

"Is Nicole smart or is she just an airhead?" I said. I honestly thought she was an airhead.

"Well," Manny said. "She's not an airhead, but she's not exactly the smartestsometimes."

"And what is with her?" Ty said. "Is she with them or not? 'Cause I'm getting mixed signals."

"They're not her favorite," Nick said.

"But she still hangs with them," I said.

"Like Manny said," Nick said. "She's not exactly the smartest."

"Ladies and gentlemen," some man said on the stage. "It is now time for our Open Mike Night!"

"Damn," I said. "I forgot about that."

Nick smiled deviously. "You still have to sing."

"Can't chicken out now," Rieg said.

"Please," Ty said. "We don't chicken out."

"The sign up sheet is now full," the man said, "so get ready for a fun night!"

At that, everyone cheered. Nick, Manny, and Rieg weren't smiling anymore.

"We don't chicken out," I repeated. "We just get lucky."

"Not fair," Nick said. "You have to sing!"

"You lost!" Manny said.

"Fair," I said, "because _you guys_ didn't sign us up!"

"How was I supposed to know that we had to sign up?" Rieg said.

"Sky could have signed us up," Nick said.

"How was I supposed to know that we had to sign up?" I said. "I'm new here."

"Ty could've signed us up," Manny said.

"How was I supposed to know that we had to sign up?" Ty said. "This is the first time I came to a party like this."

"Whatever," Nick muttered.

"When people say whatever, you know you won the argument," I said.

"True," Ty said, smiling triumphantly.

"Would you stop that?" Manny said.

"Stop what?" Ty said, feigning innocence.

"Having a comeback without thinking!" Nick said.

"Not our fault we're witty and you're not," I said.

Nick huffed and crossed his arms like a child.

I put my arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

He was still the same way.

I groaned. I got up, hugged him tight, and kissed his cheek.

"All better," he said, smiling.

"Little fucker," I muttered.

"Love ya, too," Nick said.

"I wonder about you two sometimes," Rieg said.

"Why?" Nick said.

"Because you act like an old married couple sometimes," he said.

"Jealous?" I said.

"No," Rieg said. "I just think you love each other and you don't know it."

There we go.

"We _do_ love each other, fucktard," I said.

"We're just not _in_ love with each other," Nick said.

"You might as well be dating," Rieg said. "You do almost everything that couples do."

"Name one," I said. Big mistake.

"Let's see, you love each other, you kiss each other," Rieg said, counting on his fingers, "you hug like there's no tomorrow, when you sit, you're always next to each other, he puts his arm around you when you watch a movie, when he puts his arm around you then you lean into him, you sit on his lap, and you sit together in a chair that fits one person."

"She said name one," Nick said. "Not fifty thousand."

"And none of that indicates that we're dating," I said.

"I wasn't done," Rieg said. Oh joy. "You hang out 24/7, you know where everything is in each other's houses."

"So?" I said. "You act like it's a bad thing."

"I'm not done. And I mean _everything_," he went on. "You've seen each other, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And you sleep together. Now I'm done." Finally!

Wait, what? Now it's awkward.

"We don't sleep together," I said.

"Yeah, you do," Rieg said.

"Yeah we sleep together, but we don't do the dirty," Nick said.

"That's what I said," Rieg said.

"I said name one," I said. "Fucktard."

"Damn, Sky," Ty said.

"I don't even know what to say," Manny said.

"Then don't say anything, dumb fuck," Ty said.

"Stop it with the comebacks!" Manny said. "It's killing me!"

"Love ya, too, Manny," Ty said.

"What the fuck is wrong with this music?" I said.

"It's Capitol music," Nick said. "Of course it's not good."

"I'm just gonna put on my own music," I said, searching for my phone and earphones. "Tell me when good music comes on. Or when Open Night starts."

Oh, crap. I patted all the pockets of my jeans. I know it's not in my shirt.

Nick handed fished in his pocket and took out my phone and earphones to hand it to me. Little fucker had an amused smile on his face.

"How did you get my phone?" I asked.

"You left it on my dresser," he replied.

"Thanks," I said. "I think."

"You're very welcome."

I put my earphones in and put on music at the loudest volume so it could drown out this horrible sound they call music. I kicked back and put my hands behind my head.

After about five songs, Manny tapped me. I took out one earphone.

"Open Mike Night started," he said. I gave my stuff to Nick, and he put it into his pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said. "Please welcome Rachel Brooks to the stage!"

Everyone cheered while a tall girl with bleach blond hair stepped up. She grabbed the mike and started singing.

She has a good voice, she really does. But the song was horrible!

When she was done, the man stepped up on the stage again and said, "Our next person is Isabelle Harteson!" Rieg and I looked at Manny.

Manny looked stunned. "What's she doing up there?" he said, almost to himself.

"Maybe she wanted to get over being shy," Ty said.

"You have a sister?" Rieg asked.

"Yeah," Manny said.

"And you didn't tell us because?" I said.

He shrugged. "It never came up in our conversations."

"Any other siblings?" I said.

"Six year old twins" Manny said. "One boy and one girl."

"Shhh," Ty said. "She's about to sing."

She sang, alright. She sang real good. She had a real good voice, too, but I could tell she was nervous out of her mind. But that voice, with that song, damn she was amazing!

"_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel_

_Already buried deep?_

_Six feet under screams _

_And no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's _

_Still a chance for you_

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the Forth of July_

'_Cause baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky__  
__Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow__  
__Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know__  
_

_You just gotta ignite the light _

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night _

_Like the Forth of July  
_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky__  
__Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down__  
_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through__  
_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, ohAs you shoot across the sky__  
__Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down__  
_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"_

She finished and looked around. Everyone seemed stunned. Ty and I started clapping, followed by Manny, Rieg, and then Nick. Everyone soon joined in. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. Manny had a small smile on his face.

"Your sister can sing," I said.

"Of course," he said cockily. "She is my sister, after all."

"Cocky much?" I said.

"I can't tell who's more cocky," Rieg said. "Nick or Manny?"

"Nick," I said at the same time Ty said, "Manny."

"Clearly, you haven't met Manny," Ty said.

"Oh, I've met many," I said. "Nick's cockier than Manny."

"No he isn't," Ty said. "Manny is the cockiest person I've met."

"Manny is not cocky," I said. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he is," she said. "Have _you_ seen him?"

"I've seen him," I said. "And this is the first cocky thing he's said or done."

"Nick isn't even that cocky," she said.

"He is real cocky," I said. "You just haven't seen it."

"How is Nick cockier than Manny?" Ty said.

"He's my best friend," I said. "And even the first word he's ever said to me was cocky."

"Manny is way cockier than Nick," she said.

"How would you know?" I said.

"He's my former best friend," Ty said. "I should know."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Manny spoke up before I could say anything.

"_Former_ best friend?" Manny said.

"Well," Ty said, "I'm not sure right now, 'cause we just started talking again."

"But what exactly are we?" Manny said.

"We're the hottest couple," Ty said sarcastically, "and the best part is the hot rough sex!"

Manny laughed. Heck, we all laughed.

"But seriously," Manny said. "What are we to each other?"

"I don't know," Ty said quietly. "But I would like it if we were best friends again."

"Okay," I said. "You two obviously need to talk privately."

"Yeah," Manny said.

"Go on," Nick said. "We don't mind. I need to talk to Sky, anyway."

"Thanks," Ty said before they disappeared somewhere.

"Well, damn," I said. "I did so much good."

"And since you want to talk to Sky, you can go, too," Rieg said. "Leave me here all by myself. I don't mind." He motioned to the stage. "I got Open Mike Night to entertain me."

"Your guilt trip isn't working," I said.

Rieg rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Just try not to go farther than kissing."

"Seriously, Rieg?" Nick said. "You're unbelievable."

"And could you not make those jokes in front of Ty and Manny?" I said. "Please?"

"Why?" Rieg said.

Because Nick really likes Ty and your jokes aren't really helping him.

But did I say that out loud? No. Why, you ask? 'Cause I'm a fucking good friend, that's why.

"I have my reasons," I said.

"What are those reasons?" Rieg asked. Fucker. He knew what he was doing. Yeah, well so do I.

I could feel Nick tense up a little. He slightly squeezed my hand.

"You act like I'm gonna tell you," I said.

"You act like I'm not gonna find out," he shot back.

"You're probably not gonna find out," I said, "'til it's too late."

"Is it because you have a crush on Manny?" Nick teased. "Is that why you don't want me to joke like that in front of them?"

Ha! He just gave me an opening.

"Well, yeah" I said. "I like Manny, okay? There. I said it. But please don't tell him that."

The things I do for friends. But at least Nick is more relaxed, right? Even though he looks shocked.

"Are you serious?" Rieg said.

"Yeah," I said. "Am I not allowed to like someone like that?"

"You are," Nick said. "But I thought it would be Nick. Honestly."

"Nick?" I laughed. "Are you serious?" Nick looked a little offended.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Nick," I said. "But not like that."

"Love ya too, Sky," Nick said.

"So you like Manny," Rieg said, still trying to process it. "Like that."

"Yes," I said. "So could you please stop with the jokes around them?"

Rieg put his hands up. "Okay, okay," he said. "I'll stop. But only because I love you."

"Thank you," I said. "I love you too! But we gotta go. Come on, Nick," I said, dragging Nick over to a private spot.

He still looked at me in shock.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said.

"You like Manny?!" Nick said.

"No, dumb fuck," I said. "I only said that to save your ass."

"Oh," he said. Then he wrapped his arms around me in a rib crushing hug. "Thank you! You are a life saver!"

"I know that," I said. "Now could you kindly let go of me before you kill me?"

"Sorry," he said, letting go.

"Now what is it?" I said. "What's bothering you?"

"Sky," he said, "I can't take it. I really like her, and she doesn't even know it! She's just...she's...amazing."

"Damn, Nick," I said. "You got it bad. Real bad."

"No shit," he said. He ran a hand through his hair. He ran his hands through his hair again. Man, he's nervous.

"At least Rieg doesn't know," I said. "He never would've let you hear the end of it."

"I know," he said. "Thank you so much! You might have saved me."

"I know," I said rather cockily. "And you do kinda owe me one for that."

"Whatever," he said. "And I can't believe Rieg believed you like Manny."

And then I had an idea. A smile crossed my face.

"What?" Nick said.

"I know what we can do," I said.

"What?" Nick said.

"I'll be your wing woman," I said. "And as far as Rieg knows, you're my wingman."

Nick smiled. "I'm so glad you're my best friend," he said.

"I know," I said. "You better be."

"Cocky much?" Nick said.

"Love struck much?" I shot back.

"Damn wittiness," he said.

"Damn stupidity," I said.

"Stop that!" he said.

"Stop what?" I said.

"What you're doing," he said.

"What _am _I doing?" I said.

"Quit messing with me!" he said.

"How am I messing with you?" I said.

I love messing with people sometimes. Especially Nick. Why, you ask? 'Cause I'm a little punk, that's why.

We started walking back to the table.

"You're impossible sometimes," he said.

"I know," I said. "I am a Mason, aren't I?"

The table was now in sight, and it looked like Rieg was shocked about something. So was Ty. Then Rieg said something that made Ty look even more shocked. But then the saw us approaching and stopped talking.

When we got there, Rieg just looked between the four of us then said, "You all are messed up."

"Thank you?" I said more like a question.

"We need to talk alone," Ty said, dragging Manny with her. "Again."

"Have fun," Rieg said. And boy did he look smug.

"What?" I said.

"You like Manny, right?" he said.

"Yeah," I said. "I thought we established that."

"Guess what," he said.

"Purple unicorns exist," I said, earning a chuckle from Nick. I reached for his hand and grabbed it.

"I think Manny likes you back," he said.

My grip on Nick's hand got considerably tighter.

"Seriously?" Nick said.

"Yeah," he said.

"That's great," I said. Oh, joy.

"Yeah," Rieg said.

"I need to talk to Nick alone," I said. "Again." Then I pulled Nick along to the private place,

**Emmanuel's POV (This is while Sky and Nick were talking before)**

Ty and I went to a private area and started talking.

"I missed you, Ty," I said.

"I missed you, too," she said, looking down.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Ty suddenly said.

"What?" I said confused.

"I'm sorry," Ty said. "I never should've believed Marcus."

"Is that what that's all about?" I asked. "What Marcus said?"

She looked down and shrugged.

"Ty," I said. "Don't worry about it. Its behind us now. We're back again and that's all that matters."

"No, it's not," she said. "I believed him, Manny! I believed everything he said about you using me!"

"What?" I said. That's news to me. "You believed we were using you?"

"Exactly," she said. "I believed him when he said you and Nick were only hanging out with me to play me."

"Ty," I said. "I would never do that."

"I know that," she said. "But I believed him anyways. I didn't trust you, Manny. That was the problem. I didn't trust you because what he said kinda made sense. You've played girls before. How was I supposed to know you wouldn't play me?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," I said. "Maybe the fact that we're best friends could've reassured you."

"I know that now, Manny," she said. "But Nick wasn't. And it was easier to believe he would play me."

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Reasons.

"You like him?" I teased.

"Maybe," she said.

I stared hard at her.

"Okay, a lot," she said.

"I knew it!" I said.

"That's not the point!" she said. "Relationships are based on trust. I didn't want to be friends with you if I couldn't trust you. That's why I said we shouldn't be friends."

I pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, Ty," I said. "You're still my best friend."

"You are, too," I said. "Always."

We went back to our table. Only Rieg was there.

"Hey," I said. "They still talking?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'.

"So what's up?" Ty said.

"I can't make comments about Sky and Nick anymore," Rieg said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told Sky I'd try to stop," he said. "And since I can't tease them, I'm gonna tease you."

"Please don't," I said.

"Why?" Rieg asked.

Because Ty really likes Nick and if you tease her about me it won't help her. But I didn't say that out loud, of course; I'm too good of a friend to do that.

"Reasons," I said.

"What reasons?" he said. Man, he was good.

"Why do you think I would tell you?" I said.

"Why do you think I wouldn't find out?" he said.

"Fine," I said. I took a deep breath. "I like Sky."

"Like that?" Rieg said, shocked. Tyler looked too shocked to say anything.

Am I really about to do this? Yup.

"Yeah," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Am I not allowed to like her or something?"

"Of course you are," Rieg said. "I just thought you were scared of her."

"At first I was," I said. "But she's funny, smart, cool, real pretty, and sometimes nice." Of course, all that I said was true, but not in that way.

Tyler just stared at me in shock. Rieg did, too.

"Well, I got some good news for you," Rieg said after recovering. "I think she likes you back."

Tyler was even more shocked at that. I didn't think that was possible.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," Rieg said.

_Manny, what have you gotten yourself into?_

At that moment, Sky appeared in our sight, followed by Nick.

Rieg looked between me, Ty, Nick, and Sky. "You guys are messed up," he said.

"Thank you?" Sky said more as a question.

Ty grabbed my hand. "We need to talk alone," Ty said, pulling me along. "Again."

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Well, I think that's long...don't you? Ima go try to finish my homework now. And I missed the episode of The Vampire Diaries just so I could give you this chapter. That's a whole hour and a half I could spend watching TVD and jammin' out to 1D(I know...my cousin is surprised I'm a Directioner). I do hope this makes you happy.**

**And if you haven't already, check out Panem High School by arabturky.**

**Pleas ! It makes my day. Bye!**


	7. Good times good, good times

**Hey, there. Now, I'm gonna upload two chapters. It was all meant to be one, but it got too long, so you get two chapters! And I really don't know what to say here, so...Enjoy this story! R&R**

* * *

**Emmanuel's POV**

Ty dragged me to a private area. She turned to me.

"You like Sky?" she said with a hint of surprise.

"Not like that," I said.

"Why'd you tell him you like her then?" she asked.

"Would you rather I told him you like Nick?" I asked her pointedly.

"Well, no," she said. Then she seemed to have realized why I said that to Rieg, because she launched herself at me.

"Thank you, Manny!" she said, almost squeezing the life out of me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No prob, Ty," I said, hugging her back.

"You really are the best friend in the world," she said.

"Of course I am," I said rather cockily.

"But what about Sky?" Ty said. Oh, yeah. Damn.

"I don't know," I said. "She can't really like me, right?"

Ty didn't say anything.

"Right, Ty?" I said.

"Well," she said. "It's not exactly _impossible_."

"Not helping," I said.

"But she can't just start liking you, right?" she said. "She's barely known you for two days."

"I really hope she doesn't like me," I said.

"Real nice way to put it," Ty said sarcastically.

"Not that she's not attractive," I said. "I wasn't lying when I said those things about her. I just didn't mean them that way."

"Well, is Sky does like you then you're in trouble," Ty said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

"You're welcome," she said cheekily.

"Ty," I groaned. "Help me out."

"Okay, okay," she said. "There's only one way for you to find out if she really likes you or not."

"Oh, no," I said. "Hell no."

"Come on!" Ty said. "Just ask her to go on a date. Then you'll find out."

"But if she does like me then I'm screwed," I say.

"And if she doesn't, then you can put this all behind you," she said. "There's a higher chance she doesn't like you."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, fine," I said. "But if she does like me, then I'm coming after you."

"Okay," she said. "Fine with me." She grabbed my hand and we walked back towards our table.

**Skyler's POV**

"What did I just do?" I said. "This can't be happening."

"Damn," Nick said.

"He can't like me, right?" I said. "We've barely known each other for, what, two days?"

"It's not exactly impossible," Nick said.

I stared at him hard.

"Not helping?" he said.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I ran my hands over my face. "What the fuck did I get myself into?"

Nick put a comforting arm around me. "Maybe he doesn't really like you like that," he said. "Maybe he just said that."

"Why would he say that if it wasn't true?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

I sighed.

"Hey," he said, wrapping me in a hug. "Don't worry too much."

"But what if he does like me like that?" I said. "I really like him; not like that, but he's a real cool friend. What if it's ruined?"

He kissed the top of my head. "It's gonna be fine, okay?"

I nodded.

"Now let's go back," he said, letting go and leading me to our table.

When we got there, we saw that Ty and Manny were already there. I took a deep breath. Nick squeezed my hand that he had a hold on.

"You're back," Rieg said smiling.

I glared at him, which wiped off his smile.

We were interrupted by the man. "Our next performance is Jason Hawthorne!"

"Jace," I groaned. "Why?"

"We'll see how good he really is," Ty said.

He started singing.

"_If I ruled the world I'd throw all my money in the air like confetti_

_If I ruled the world every house got a DJ and a backyard party_

_And I'd break all the borders down, when i shake the ground_

_If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud__  
_

_So everybody get up, up outta your seats_

_Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach_

_Jump up, up, up on the beat_

_Singing Ayo, Ayo, Ayo__  
__up, up, outta your seats_

_Be who you are love is all you need_

_All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes_

_Singing Ayo_

_If I ruled the world__  
__I would give it, give it all to you_

_Give it, give it all to you_

_If I ruled the world_

_I would give it, give it all to you_

_Give it, give it all to you__  
_

_If you were my girl you'd never have to worry about another thing, no_

_'cause I'd rule the world and you'd be right next to me running the show_

_We'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house_

_If you were my girl we'd dream out loud__  
_

_So everybody get up, up outta your seats_

_Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach_

_Jump up, up, up on the beat_

_Singing Ayo, Ayo, Ayo__  
__up, up, outta your seats_

_Be who you are love is all you need_

_All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes_

_Singing Ayo_

_If I ruled the world__  
__I would give it, give it all to you_

_Give it, give it all to you_

_If I ruled the world_

_I would give it, give it all to you_

_Give it, give it all to you_

_If I ruled the world__"_

"He's good," Manny said.

"Yeah," I said. "He is my brother, isn't he?"

"Cocky," Manny coughed into his hand.

"You act like you're not," Rieg said.

"I wanna go home," I said. "I'm tired."

"That goes double for me," Ty said.

"I don't want to go home yet," Rieg said, smiling triumphantly. "The fun just started."

"Shut the fuck up," I said.

He looked smug. Fucker.

"I think we should go," Nick said. "Just not home."

"Yeah," Manny said. "Let's hang out somewhere else."

"Not my house," Ty said.

"Nick's house?" I said.

"Sure," Nick said.

"I need to get my stuff from your house," Ty said.

"Okay," I said. "Then we go to Nick's?"

"Yeah," Rieg said.

"You coming, Manny?" I said.

"Uhh, sure," he said.

"We gotta tell Jace and Kyle," Rieg said.

We looked for them, which took almost half an hour itself. When we found them, they were with Isabelle and another girl. Looks like they found some new girls, huh? Manny, Rieg and I looked at each other, then at our siblings. They just looked confused.

"Hey, Isabelle," Ty said. "Great performance up there."

"We're going over to Nick's," I said. "Wanna come?"

"Nah," Kyle said. "We're hanging here with them."

"They can come, too," Nick said.

"Wanna come?" Jace asked them.

They looked at each other and agreed.

"Okay," Jace said. Manny, Rieg and I looked at Nick.

We walked home in silence. Jace, Kyle, Isabelle and the girl walking together, Nick's arm wrapped around me in a comforting way, Ty holding Manny's hand, and Rieg with a smug look on his face.

"Fucker," I muttered to myself. Only Nick could hear me.

"It's okay, Sky," he whispered.

"He'll never let me live it down," I said so only he can hear.

"Wait 'til he has a crush on someone," he said. "Then give him payback."

"Yeah," I whispered. "Fat chance of that happening."

"You'd be surprised," Nick said.

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we reached Victors Village. When we got to my empty (for some reason) house, Ty got her stuff and we went to Nick's house.

"Ma wasn't home," I said. "Neither was Dad."

"Maybe they're hanging out somewhere," Rieg said.

Then we walked to Nick's house next door. Ann, my parents, and Rieg's parents were all there.

"Hey!" Ann said. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Got tired of it."

"And you made even more friends," Aunt El said. She went over to the two girls. "What did she do?" she said to them. "Threaten you? Blackmail? Did she hurt you?"

"Aunt El," I said. "I'm not that bad to people. And I don't even know them!"

"They're our friends," Kyle said.

"Oh," Ma said. "Good luck with them." She motioned to Nick, Rieg, Ty, Manny, and me.

"We're not that bad," Rieg said.

"What did you do?" Dad said. "Break someone's bones? Get in a fight?"

"We heard something about Marcus and Brianna getting schooled," the girl said. "I'm surprised my sister wasn't mentioned."

"I bet you all the money in my pocket Sky had something to do with this," Uncle Rory said.

"Well," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I might have dislocated his shoulder..."

"And the girl?" Mom said.

"Oh that was the girl you called a worthless piece of-"

"_Her_ again?" Aunt El said, interrupting me. "Is she stupid or something?"

"Brianna?" Isabelle said.

"Yeah," Kyle said.

"But I had nothing to do with that one," I said.

Everyone looked at Ty.

Ty saw that everyone was looking at her. "Really?" she said. "Because Sky didn't do it, I did it?"

"Did you?" Ma asked.

"Well," Ty said. "I might have schooled her."

"And the one that's always with her?" Ma asked.

"My sister?" the girl said.

"Nicole," I said.

"Nicole, yeah," Ma said. "Did you get her, too?"

"Oh, no," Ty said. "She's cool."

"Really?" Aunt El said.

"Not to seem rude or anything," Uncle Rory said to Isabelle and the other girl, "but who are you?"

"I'm Isabelle," Isabelle said. "Emmanuel's sister."

"I'm Danielle," the other girl said. "Nicole's sister."

"You're sisters with Nicole?" Ma said.

"Sadly, yes," Danielle said. "But she's cool. Brianna's a total bitch, though."

"We know," I said.

"She treats us like her slaves every time she comes over to Dani's house," Isabelle said.

"Stand up to her," Ty said.

"Not that easy," Danielle said.

"She won't boss you around with them there," Rieg said, motioning to Kyle and Jace.

"Because then we'll find out," Ty said. "And I'll make her pay."

Isabelle smiled. "Thanks, Ty," she said. "It's good to have you back."

"I got your back, Izzy,"

"If Ty's in, I'm in," I said.

"Anyways," Ma said, "I'm Johanna Mason-Hawthorne, That's Eleanor Rhees Hawthorne, Rory Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne, and I assume you know Annie Cresta-Odair. And do _not_ call us by our last names. Ever."

"Nice to meet you," Danielle said.

"Let's just go upstairs," Rieg said.

"Okay," Nick said.

We went upstairs; I bet we looked like a crowd going to see a fight.

"Not my room," Nick said. "That room." He pointed to an empty room. The guest room. So we went into that room.

"Can I borrow your shorts?" I asked Nick.

"Sure," he said. "Come on. I want one, too"

I followed Nick into his room and went through his drawer in search of two pairs of basketball shorts. I got one out for myself and handed him another one.

We changed into the shorts. Right there in front of each other. Did it bother us? No. Should it bother us? I don't know.

I got my short sleeve top that Nick always keeps in his drawer. Actually, it used to be his, but he outgrew it and gave it to me but he keeps it just in case something like this happens.

When we entered the room, everyone looked at us.

"What?" I said.

"Please tell me you changed in different rooms," Isabelle said. "Please tell me he was joking." She pointed to Rieg.

"Nope," Nick said.

"Told ya," Rieg said. "They don't hide anything from each other."

"We sure don't," Nick said, putting an arm around me.

"Are you dating?" Danielle said.

"Yeah," I said just for the fun of it. "We are."

"You know Brianna would be pissed," Isabelle said. "She has a thing for you."

"I know," Nick said. "But I really don't care about Brianna."

"Brianna can chupa mi pito de grande," I said. Nick laughed.

"What does that even mean?" Rieg said.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out," I said.

"Remember the day Sky broke Marcus's wrist?" Ty said. When we nodded, she said, "Brianna looked jealous as fuck!"

"We're kidding," I said. "We're not dating."

"You sure act like it," Isabelle said.

"Izzy!" Danielle said.

"What?" Isabelle said. "At least I tell the truth."

"You got quite the sister there, Manny," I said.

"Of course," Manny said. "She's my sister, isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind him," Isabelle said.

"Please," I scoffed. "I deal with a lot worse that that."

At that, Nick and Rieg glared at me.

"Can we have music?" Ty said, probably saving me.

"Sure," Nick said. "I'll get the stereo."

I smiled, wiggled my eyebrows and winked at him. In turn, he punched me in the arm.

"Abusive," I said, causing him to look back.

"You scarred my thigh," he said. "You can't be talking."

"With good reason," I said. "And you scarred my thigh too!"

"That was not on purpose," he said.

"Sure," I said. "'Cause you just 'accidentally' slash my thigh."

"Shut up," Nick said.

"Let's play a game," Manny said, cutting in.

"Truth or dare?" Isabelle said.

"Yeah," Danielle said.

"Okay," Kyle and Jace said.

Nick, Manny and Rieg murmured in agreement.

"Nah," I said. "I'd rather not."

"Me neither," Ty said.

"Don't be a pussy," Nick said.

"Nick!" Manny said. "Not in front of Izzy!"

"I already know all the cuss words," Isabelle said.

"Really?" I said. "Tell me!"

"There are 7 cuss words in the English language," she said.

"Really?" Danielle said. "I thought there were three."

I laughed at that. Really hard.

"No," I said. "There are way more than three, and there are more than seven."

"Shut up," Ty said. Then she turned to Isabelle. "Go on. Say them."

"There's bitch, hoe, fuck, slut, hell, damn, and shit," she said. "That's all I know."

"There's more," I said. "Cunt, trick, pussy, ass, gigolo, asshole, ass hat, assbag, assbite, asswipe, assclown, asscock," I continued. Manny looked horrified and, just like everyone else in the room except for Rieg, Kyle, Jace and Nick, intrigued. "Ass cracker, assface, ass fuck, shit face, dumb fuck, asshead, asslick, asswad, assmunch, assmuncher, clit, clitfuck, clusterfuck, cockass, cockbite, cockburger, cockface, cockhead, cockshit, fuckass, fuckbag, fuckbrain, fuckface, fuckhead, fucktard, fuck up, dumbass, dumb fuck-"

"Sky!" Manny said. "Please, stop."

"But I wasn't done," I whined.

"Damn," Ty said.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "That too."

"How do you know all that?" Isabelle said.

"Oh, Isabelle," I said. "I'm Skyler, and I have Mason blood in me."

"And when you hang around Johanna Mason," Nick said, "you learn a few things."

"Cool," Danielle said.

"And call me Izzy," Isabelle said.

"I feel so rude," I said. "We never introduced ourselves."

"Yeah," Danielle said.

"Well," I said. "You already know them." I motioned to Manny, Nick, and Ty. "I'm Skyler Hawthorne, but my friends call me Sky. That's my older cousin Riegan Hawthorne."

"My friends call me Rieg," he said.

"That's my brother Jason Hawthorne," I said, motioning to Jace.

"Nobody calls me Jason," he said, glaring at me.

"That's Rieg's brother Kyle Hawthorne," I said, pointing to Kyle.

Kyle nodded.

"Well, you know us," Isabelle said. "My friends call me Izzy."

"And my friends call me Dani," Danielle said.

"Guys," Nick said. "Are we playing Truth or Dare, or what?"

"Let's play," Manny said.

* * *

**Hey, there's the chapter. The other one will be posted soon. And I know arabturky posted a new chapter, but I haven't read it yet. I read fanfics on my phone, and it got taken away because of my bitch ass Geography teacher. Why would you give me a zero on shit I turned in, plus a test that I took and turned in?! Anyways, I use my computer to leave reviews and write my story. I don't use the computer to read fanfics, but I'm thinking about doing that right now...**

**That's a long AN...anyways, please review! It puts a smile on my face!**


	8. Play games But don't piss her off

**Hey y'all...here's the second update for today. Again, I really have nothing on my mind to say, so Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

We all got into a circle. Nick was sitting next to me (duh), Ty was sitting on my other side (my left), Manny was sitting next to Ty, Izzy was sitting next to Manny, of course, Dani was next to Izzy, Rieg was next to Dani, Kyle was next to Rieg, and Jace was next to Kyle (duh).

"We need a bottle," I said.

"I'll get it," Nick said. A little while after he left, Nick came back with a bottle.

"I'll go first," Nick said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jace. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jace said.

Nick looked hard at Jace. "Did you or did you not steal, and attempt to hide, my chain?"

Jace visibly paled. "I did," he said.

"I'm gonna get you for that," I said.

"So am I," Nick said.

Jace spun the bottle, and it landed on Ty.

"Dare," she said before anyone can say anything.

"I dare you to..." he said, pausing to think. "Run around the house half-naked three times like a crazy person."

"Half naked? As in my bras and undies?" she said.

"Yup," Jace said.

"Okay," she said. "But when this game is over, I'll get you." She stripped off her clothes, until she was in her bras and girl boxers.

Nick was staring. Man, he was _staring_ staring. I elbowed him so he can snap out of it, but Ty caught him. As soon as she saw him, she went a bit red.

"Go," Jace said.

Ty took a deep breath and went off running, screaming like a madwoman.

**Tyler's POV**

"Go," Jace said.

Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and sprinted, screaming my head off all the way. I had to go into all the rooms, including whichever room the adults are in. Half naked. And it didn't help that Nick was staring, causing me to blush. Since when do I _blush_?! Oh, I'm so gonna get Jace back for this.

First room I went into was obviously Nick's bedroom. There were pictures, including one of him and Sky, on the walls. Second room I went into was another bedroom, which I assume is Ann's. Third room was another bedroom, except this one was pretty much empty. Forth room was another bedroom, consisting of a bed and dresser, presumably the guest room. Fifth room I went into was a bedroom that had been turned into a game room. Damn, this is a big house.

I finally went downstairs. I went through the living room, which consisted of the adults. I picked up my pace until I was out of their sight. I went into the dining room, with a table that can fit thirty. I went into the big kitchen, then the family room. Finally, I went through the whole house. Now I only have to do it two more times. Damn.

I finally went through the house three times, and I burst into the room we were in.

"Damn, you have a big house," I said, panting.

"Four minutes," Sky said. "You're pretty fast."

"Thanks," I said. "Now gimme my damn clothes." Even though it was really Sky's, I wanted them back fast. And Sky didn't say anything when she gave it back to me, so I guess she was fine with it. I quickly put it on.

"You went through the house?" Jace said.

"Yeah," I said, glaring deadly at him.

"Even the basement?" Kyle said.

Basement? What basement? Oh, well. I nodded. "And now they probably think I'm fucking mental!"

"Don't worry," Sky said. "They know when we do something like that, we're playing Truth or Dare."

I sat down in my spot and spun the bottle. It landed on Rieg. "Truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to..." I thought for a while. "Go downstairs and sing an annoying song, off-key, to the adults."

Rieg paled; he seriously paled. "To the adults?" he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"An annoying song?" He said.

I nodded.

"Off-key?" he said.

"That's what I said," I replied.

"But...Ma's there," he said shakily. "And Aunt Jo! They'll kill me!"

"A dare's a dare," Sky said, smirking.

"Okay," Rieg said. "I got you, Sky," he said. "Watch your back." He gave her a look.

"You wouldn't," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"We'll see," he said.

"Go," I said. "Sometime today."

"I'm going," he said.

**Riegan's POV**

"I'm going," I said. When I was at the door, I said, "If I don't make it-"

"Go!" Ty said.

"Alright," I said. "Geez."

I went downstairs, singing _the_ most annoying Capitol Pop music in the most off-key voice I could manage. Everyone was looking at me like I was fucked up. Ma was glaring at me, and she was squeezing the life of whatever she was holding.

"Riegan!" Aunt Jo yelled. "Shut the fuck up!"

I kept singing. _Please, let me stay alive._

"Riegan," Aunt Jo said, "If you don't stop..." She let the threat hang in the air.

I kept on for five seconds, ending in a high note which made my ears hurt. Aunt Jo and Ma were looking dead pissed.

I did the only rational thing I could think of. I ran. I sprinted my ass upstairs and into the room before slamming the door shut.

"You're dead," Sky said.

"No shit," I said. "Let's just hope they really know we're playing this game."

I sat down and spun the bottle, and it landed in Sky. "Truth or dare?" I said smugly.

"Truth," she said.

"Chicken," I coughed into my hand.

**Skyler's POV**

"Truth," I said.

"Chicken," he coughed into his hand.

I rolled my eyes. I knew if I picked dare, he would make me do something dumb and awkward, like kissing Manny. I don't wanna kiss Manny.

"You're just mad 'cause I didn't pick dare," I said. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Okay," he said. He took a moment to think. Then, with a smile on his face, he said, "Who would you want to be your first kiss?"

I looked at him. Little fucker. But what he doesn't know is that I already had my first kiss.

"Riegan," I warned. "If you do that one more time-"

"Okay," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "No more. But you still have to answer the question."

"Truthfully," Ty said.

"I would've wanted my first kiss to be someone I actually like," I said. "Actually, I'd rather that I never had my first kiss."

"That means you've had your first kiss," Izzy said. "Right?"

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" Manny said.

"Sorry," I said. "I already answered my question." Then I spun the bottle. It landed on Izzy.

"Truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," she said uncertainly.

"Since you're new here," I said, "I'm gonna go easy on you."

"No fair!" Jace said.

"Fair," I said. "I dare you to go downstairs, kiss every adult on the cheek, and come right back."

She shrugged. "Easy enough."

**Isabelle's POV**

Thank you, Sky, for going easy on me! Here goes.

I skipped downstairs to the living room, where the adults were clowning around. As soon as I was in sight, they looked at me.

"What was _your_ dare?" Eleanor said.

I just smiled. Then, I walked over to each adult and kissed them on the cheek. First Eleanor, then Gale, Rory, Johanna, and last but not least, Annie. Then, I went upstairs, leaving them dumbfounded.

"How'd it go?" Sky said.

"They definitely weren't expecting it," I said. "It was a little funny, too."

I sat down and spun the bottle. It landed on Kyle.

"Truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," he said confidently.

I thought about it for a while. "I dare you to talk and act like a girly girl downstairs with the adults."

"That's cold," Manny said.

"It is," Kyle said. "Can't I have another dare?"

"Nope," I said.

**Kyle's POV**

"Nope," Izzy said.

"Fine," I said. I went downstairs to the adults. They will never let me live it down.

"Oh, look," Ma said. "Kyle's got a dare, too."

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I said to Ann in a girlish voice. "I love your outfit!"

I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I turned to Aunt Jo. "And your hair!" I said. "It's to die for."

"Funny," she said.

"Your shoes," I said to Ma, "are so cute!"

"Cut it out," Ma said. Everyone was trying hard to keep their laughs in.

"Your muscles," I said, squeezing Uncle Gale's biceps. "They're so big and hard!"

"Thanks," he said amusedly.

"And oh my gosh!" I said, poking Dad's torso. "You got such hard abs!"

Then, I went upstairs. I ran upstairs.

When I got there, Sky and Nick were leaning on each other, laughing. Rieg was rolling on the floor. Manny and Ty were doubled over laughing. Jace, Izzy, and Dani were just laughing hard.

"Shut up," I said, sitting in my spot. I spun the bottle, and it landed on Manny. "Truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," Manny replied.

I thought for a while. "I dare you to go to the nearest house outside of Victors Village, bang on the door while yelling, and run back. No shortcuts."

"Easy enough," Manny said. Then, he left.

"Get the camera!" Rieg whisper-yelled.

"Camera?" Jace and I said.

"What camera?" Sky said.

"This one," Rieg said, pulling out his phone from somewhere by the wall.

"You were recording the game?" Ty said.

"Yup," Rieg said.

"Makes for good comedy," Nick said.

"Unbelievable," Sky said.

"Let's go," Rieg said to Nick. Then they ran out after Manny.

**Emmanuel's POV**

I left the house and headed out of Victors Village. I don't know why they still call it Victor's village. The nearest house wasn't very far. Only about a five minute walk. If I ran, I'd make it back in less than two minutes.

I went to the door and banged on it with the sides of my fists. "Help!" I said. "Somebody HELP ME!"

Then I ran as fast as I can to the house. When I got there, I closed the door and leaned on it for a couple of seconds to get my breath back.

"What the hell happened?" Johanna said.

"If anyone comes over here," I said, "say that nobody left the house." Then I went upstairs, where everyone was sitting in boredom, except Nick and Rieg.

"You look cheery," I said to them.

"Sit down and spin the damn bottle," Ty said. "Sky and I were about to fall asleep."

**Riegan's POV**

When Manny left, Nick and I followed him to the house. We recorded him banging on the door and yelling for his life. When he ran back, we sprinted for the house, taking the shortcut.

We entered the house, and Ma said, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," we said in unison, but our laughs made it less convincing.

"Go upstairs," Aunt Jo said. "You're some crazy people."

"It's all in the genes," I said, causing Ma to throw a slipper at my head. I ducked it and Nick and I ran upstairs.

Just as we got into the room, Sky and Ty groaned.

"He's taking forever," Sky complained.

"We got it," I said, holding up mu phone.

"It's only been six minutes," Jace said.

"More like six hours," Ty said. "This is fucking boring!"

"You always make sure things aren't boring," I said.

"Well," Sky said, "when Nick's not here, you're not here and Manny's not here, there is no one to mess with!"

"And when there's no one to mess with," Ty said, "shit gets boring."

A while later, Manny came in. He looked around the room, then at me and Nick.

"You look cheery," he said to us.

"Sit down and spin the damn bottle," Ty said. "Sky and I were about to fall asleep."

So Manny spun the bottle, and it landed on Dani.

"Truth or dare?" he said.

"Truth," she said.

"How do you feel about Brianna and Nicole's friendship?" he said.

"What friendship?" Dani said. "All I see is my sister and a controlling slutty bitch. Nicole isn't even bad! Brianna comes along and she _makes_ Nicole act like a bitch. So if you want to call it a friendship, go ahead. But you're wrong. My sister doesn't even like Brianna! The only reason they're still even talking is because Nicole is too nice to say, 'No' or 'You're a slut' or 'Nobody really likes you' or even 'I don't like you'!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about the outburst," she said.

Izzy put a comforting hand to her back. "It's a sensitive topic for her," she said.

"It's fine," Manny said. "Everyone has a sensitive topic."

"Since when are you Mr. Wise Guy?" Ty said.

"Can we get this game going?" I said.

Dani spun the bottle, and who did it land on? Me, that's who.

"Truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to dress up like a ballerina and dance around like a little girl," she said.

"What?" I said.

"Aw," Sky said smugly. "Rieg's ego is getting hurt."

"Shut up, Sky," I said. Then I turned to Dani. "There is no ballerina outfit in this house," I said smugly.

"Yeah there is," Izzy said. "Dani, Manny and I have seen it before."

"I'll go get it," Nick said, getting up.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Nick said cheekily.

I rolled his eyes and huffed.

Nick came back a bit later with a pink tutu, white tights, and a light pink top. I think I'm gonna throw up.

"Go change," Sky said. She was trying not to laugh.

Man, this sucks. I changed into the stupid thing and danced like a dumbass fool for three minutes while they just cracked up laughing their asses off. I finally changed back into my clothes after what seemed like centuries and sat down in my spot to spin the bottle. It landed on Nick.

"Truth or dare?" I said.

"Truth," he said.

"Do you know whether or not Sky had her first kiss?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"So yes, she _has_ had her first kiss?" Manny said.

"I didn't say that," Nick said. "I said yes, as in I know whether she had her first kiss or not."

"Has she had her first kiss?" I asked.

"Sorry," Nick said. "I already answered your question." He leaned forward with a smile and spun the bottle. It landed on Manny.

"Truth or dare?" Nick said.

"Truth," Manny said. "I'm not going out again."

"Do you still like her?" Nick said.

"Who?" Manny said, confused for a moment.

"_Her_," Nick said. "You Know Who."

Manny mouthed an 'oh'. "Honestly," he said, "I don't know anymore. We don't talk much anymore."

"I'm sorry about that," Nick said.

"It's all good," Manny said before spinning the bottle, which landed on Sky.

"Truth or dare?" Manny said.

**Skyler's POV**

"Truth or dare?" Manny said.

"Truth," I said. I didn't feel like getting up to do a stupid dare. Call it lazy; I call it tired.

"Did you have your first kiss?" he said.

"Would you let that go?" I said.

"No," Rieg said. "Answer the question."

"Yes," I said.

"So you did have your first kiss," Manny said.

"Yeah," I said. "I did."

"And you never told me about it?" Rieg said.

I shrugged. "It never came up in our conversations?" I said weakly.

"But you never told me," Rieg said. "And you told Nick."

"She didn't tell me," Nick said. I squeezed his hand, hoping he would get the message. _Don't tell them._

"I kinda found out by myself," he continued.

"Okay," Rieg said. "Whatever."

I spun the bottle, but not before whispering, "Thanks for saving me," to Nick so only he can hear.

"No problem," he said back. Then the bottle landed on Jace.

"Truth or dare?" I said dangerously. I was gonna get him now. All he has to do is say dare.

"Truth," he said. Damn it.

"I got nothing," I said dejectedly.

"Just come up with something," Nick said.

"Why did you steal it?" I said.

"Steal what?" Jace said.

"Don't act dumb," I said. "The chain that I gave Nick."

He shrugged. "All in a good prank," he said.

"Clearly," I said, "you don't have the Mason gene when it comes to pranking."

"I didn't have enough time to hide it," he said defensively.

"I notice when my things are gone," Nick said.

"Really?" Rieg said. "Then where's your wallet?"

"In the back pocket of my jeans," Nick said.

"You sure?" Rieg said, and then held up Nick's wallet.

Nick snatched his wallet from Rieg. "I notice when my things that were given to me by Sky are gone," he corrected.

"Yeah?" I said. "Where's your chain?"

"In your left sock where you're hiding it right now, hoping to prove me wrong," Nick said.

"Damn," I said, giving back the chain. "Then where's your key?" I said.

"In the pocket of the shorts," he said.

"Then where the fuck is your fake earring, then?!" I said.

"First, you're getting frustrated," Nick said. "Second, it's in your bras, on the right side, where you tried to hide it when it fell off my ear while we were changing."

"Damn you, Nick," I said.

"I know you too well," he said, putting his arm around me.

"Get on with the game," Ty said. So Jace spun the bottle, and it landed on Nick.

"Truth or dare?" Jace said.

**Finn's POV**

"Truth or dare?" Jace said.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to go down to Ma, hug her tight, and tell her that you almost lose her and to never do that to you again."

"Okay," I said. I went downstairs and into the living room, where the adults were.

"I swear if you start singing I will kill you," Jo said.

"God, Johanna!" I said, wrapping my arms around her and maybe squeezing the air out of her lungs. "I thought I lost you!"

"What the hell are you on?" Jo said.

"It's called a dare," El said.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me?" I went on. "I almost lost you! Never ever do that again! Promise me!"

"Nick," Jo said warningly. "Let me breathe!"

I let go of her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for not killing me," I said.

"No problem," she said. "Go upstairs."

With that, I went upstairs, sat down in my spot, and spun the bottle. What do you know, it landed on Sky.

"Truth or dare?" I said.

"Truth," she said. What am I supposed to ask her? I already know everything about her.

"I don't know what to ask," I said.

"Ask her who her first kiss was," Rieg said.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" Manny said.

"Because I already know who her first kiss was," I said. "I don't wanna waste my question."

"You're unbelievable," Rieg said to me and Sky.

"Who said we'd be believable?" Sky said.

Suddenly, I knew what to ask her.

"The boy you had your first kiss with," I said.

"I swear," Sky said before I could say anything else. "You better not ask who it was just so I can tell them."

"Let me finish," I said.

"Sorry," Sky said.

"The boy you had your first kiss with," I repeated. "Do you regret kissing him?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't regret him being my first kiss," she said, "but at the same time, I kinda regret kissing him."

"Why do you regret it?" I said.

"She answered your damn question already," Rieg said irritably. I don't think he likes being kept out of things.

Sky ignored him, though. "Because," she said, "we weren't as close as we used to be before the kiss."

I smiled a little at that.

"Oh, sure," Manny said. "You answer two questions when Nick asks you."

Sky rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, which landed on Kyle.

"Truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare," he said.

"Mix soda and milk in a cup and drink the whole thing," I said.

"Seriously," Ty said. "That's kinda lame."

"Give me a break," I said after Kyle left. "I'm tired and I wanna get this game over with. Plus, clearly, you haven't witnessed a soda and milk mix in your stomach."

"It is _not_ pretty," I said. "Not pretty at all."

Kyle came back a while later.

"That was some nasty shit," he said, making a face.

"It's not nasty yet," I said.

Kyle spun the bottle. It landed on Rieg.

"Truth or dare?" Kyle said.

"Dare," Rieg said.

"I dare you to call this number," Kyle said, giving Rieg a piece of paper, "and say that you're madly in love with her. When she asks who it is, say that you can't believe that she doesn't remember you, and that she is a backstabbing bitch. And a slut."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Rieg said.

"Backing out already?" I said.

"Hell no," Rieg said. "It's just mean, especially since I don't know her." He picked up his phone.

"Don't forget to make sure she can't trace you," Sky said.

"I won't," Rieg said. He dialed the two-digit number that restricts the person on the other line from seeing the number. Then he dialed the number that Kyle gave him.

"Put it on speakerphone," Ty whispered. And so Rieg put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" we heard a familiar voice. Brianna's voice.

We burst out laughing (silently).

"Hey, baby," Rieg said.

"Who is this?" Brianna said.

"Look," Rieg said. "I know we broke up and all, but I want you to know that I'm madly in love with you. I'll never stop loving you."

"What are you talking about?" Brianna said, making us laugh harder. "Who are you?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me," Rieg said. "Did that night mean anything to you? I bet you screwed other guys, too."

"Who is this?" we heard her say.

"I should've listened when he said you're a slutty bitch," Rieg said. "He _told_ me it was because you're easy and not because you actually liked me. I should've listened to him, because he was right. You're a damn slut. You know what you are? You're a fucking backstabbing bitch, that's what you are! I never want to see you again!" Then he hung up.

We laughed so hard for two minutes straight.

Then, Rieg spun the bottle, and it landed on Sky.

"Seriously?" Sky said. "No. Spin that thing again."

"It landed on you," Rieg said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she grumbled. "And no fucking questions about the kiss!"

**Skyler's POV**

"Truth," I said. "And no fucking questions about the kiss!"

"Okay," Rieg said.

"Damn it," Ty said.

"So," Rieg said. "Tell me. Who is it that you like?"

"Riegan," I warned. "Stop it."

"No, answer the question," he said. "Who do you like?"

That's it. I lunged for Rieg. "You fucking little bitch," I growled. He dodged me and ran downstairs, with me on his tail. He ran to the adults and went to Ma and Aunt El.

"Help me," he said to them.

"No," Ma said. "You shouldn't have sung like that to us."

"Serves you right," Aunt El said.

They moved, giving me a clear shot of him. I jumped at him, making us both fall to the ground, with me on top of him. I held on to his throat with my left hand and balled my right hand into a fist and raised it high above his face.

"Okay," Rieg said. "I'm sorry!"

"You gonna stop now?" I hissed.

"Yes," he said. "No more. I swear."

"Good," I said, letting go of him and getting up. "Game's over," I said loudly.

"Finally," I heard Ty say from behind me. I turned around and saw that the whole group came downstairs.

"Remind me not to piss Sky off," Manny said. There was a murmur of agreement from Izzy and Dani.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jace said.

"I'm up for it," Nick said.

"Count me in," Ty said.

"Don't forget about me," Manny said.

"Let's go," Rieg said, now standing.

"Shit," Kyle said, before running upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Ty said.

"I told you soda and milk doesn't agree with your stomach," I said.

"Let's watch a scary movie," Izzy said. "I feel like a scare."

"Vote," Nick said. "Scary movie."

All the hands went up.

"Okay," Rieg said. He was walking to sit down.

"I call the spot!" I said, running into the family room (since the adults are in the living room) to get the one-person chair, the best chair in the room in the spot with the best view of the TV, and it was comfy.

I sat it in before anyone else could try to claim it.

Rieg rolled his eyes and picked a spot to sit. Kyle came back, looking a little green.

"Never again," Kyle said.

"I know," I said. "Not so lame of a dare now, is it?"

Soon, everyone sat down while Nick was looking for a movie. He put a movie into the DVD and came over to me.

"Make room," he said.

I stood up so he could sit. He scooted over to make some space for me, and I sat down. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him,

"Look at them," Manny said. "They look like a couple."

"Fuck you," I said.

"We should tell people that they're dating," Ty said.

"We don't need to tell them that," Manny replied. "They'd be convinced just by looking at them."

"Seriously," Nick said. "Stop."

"The movie's starting," Izzy said, shutting us all up.

So we watched the movie, with Izzy and Dani taking some pee breaks. Rieg, Manny, Ty, Nick and I were watching it like it was normal; we didn't jump or get scared. We only talked to the actors, like they'd hear us. Kyle had to take at least two vomit breaks throughout the movie.

All in all, we had a pretty good time.

* * *

**And there it is. And I've decided that I am going to read the fanfics that I've wanted to read (Panem High School) on the computer. But right now, I'm going to sleep, 'cause I got places to be tomorrow.**

**Please review; it makes my day!**


	9. Here Goes Nothing

**Hey! Another update before school starts again! :/ Stupid school...and I still have to finish the shitload of HW they gave us. I'm just like we have a damn life, you know...i barely got to see my dirty little babe (who is also a Directioner...like the #1 Directioner and Belieber). Just to make it clear, "my babe" is my best friend.**

**Anyway, Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

"Miss Skyler," I vaguely heard, waking me from my slumber.

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw that I was in the family room of Nick's room, with my head on his chest, right where I can hear his heartbeat.

"Miss Skyler," he said. "I'm afraid I've lost feeling in my leg."

"Hey," I said groggily. I looked down and saw that my knee was on his thigh, probably cutting off his circulation. I got my knee off his thigh. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past midnight," he said. "Everyone left already."

"Even Jace?" I said.

"Yes," he said. "Jo said that you can stay over if you'd like. Now, if you'd kindly get up so I can exercise my leg that would be wonderful."

"Okay," I said. I didn't move. I was too tired.

"Sky," he said. "Come on. I know you're tired, but I need to get up."

Still, I didn't move.

"I'll carry you up," he said.

Okay. I used a lot of energy to get off him and hold myself up until he could get up. As soon as he was out from under me, I collapsed on the chair. A moment later, I felt his arms go under me and he picked me up. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder while he carried me upstairs and placed me on his bed.

"That was tiring," I said.

"You didn't do anything," Nick said. "I carried you up."

"I know," I said. I was getting really sleepy. Nick climbed in next to me and I curled up in his side.

He kissed the top of my head. "Good night, Miss Skyler," he said.

"G'night, Mr. Finn," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said. "Always."

Right before sleep overtook me, I got to thinking. Of course I love him; he _is_ my best friend. But that's all I see him as. Of course, I don't see him like _that_, right?

I don't like him like that.

Do I?

Nah.

**Riegan's POV**

"Rieg," I heard. "Wake up."

"What?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"Come on," the voice I recognize as Dad's said. "Before your mom wakes you up."

"I'm up," I said, opening my eyes and sitting up in a split second. "What time is it?"

"It's nine," Dad said.

Sky's not up yet.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go shower and get dressed."

"And then scare the crap out of Sky?"

I didn't respond.

"Don't scare her too much," Dad said.

I smiled a little at that. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. Ma, Dad and Kyle were already there.

"Hey," Ma said.

"Hey," I said. "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing planned," Ma said. "As always."

"Are you going out?" Dad said.

"Yeah," I said.

"See you later," Dad said.

"Bye," I said. Then I went next door to Sky's house.

"Hey, bitchacho," Aunt Jo said.

"Hey, Aunt Jo," I replied. "Is Sky here?"

"No," she said. "She spent the night at Nick's."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

Then, I went to Nick's house.

"Hey, sweetie," Ann said, hugging me.

"You know you're the nicest out of the whole group of grown ups," I said, hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

"You're sweet," Ann said.

"Sky slept over?" I said.

"Yeah," she said. "Nick's room."

"Thanks," I said. I started to go upstairs, but paused and went back down.

"What is it?" Ann said.

"Do you have a mask I can borrow?" I said. "And can I borrow a knife?"

She shook her head in a 'can you believe this guy' way. "Sure," she said. "Knife's in the kitchen. I'll get the mask."

"Thanks," I said again. I went to the kitchen and took the biggest, deadliest looking, scariest knife and smiled.

"There you go," Ann said, handing me a white mask with a hood.

I smiled cheekily and put the mask on.

"Don't give them a heart attack," she said.

"No promises," I said before making my way upstairs and into Nick's room. Sky was curled up against Nick, and her head was on his chest. His arms were around her, securing her.

I took a picture before going on. Looking at them, I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. Almost.

"Sky," I said softly. "Wake up."

I could see her start to open her eyes, so I got into position. I held the big curved knife over my head as if to stab her, and put my masked face close to her face.

She slowly opened her eyes. Then, her eyes widened, and with a scream and a curse, her heel connected with my little friend.

"Shit," I groaned. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I slowly sunk to the ground.

"God, Rieg," she said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you there! It was a reflex." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

She's not blaming me. She's actually apologizing.

"It's fine," I barely managed. "Not your fault."

"What's going on?" Nick said groggily.

"I scared Sky and she kicked me...where it hurts," I said.

"Not intentionally," she said. "Can you move?"

"A little," I said. We heard the sound of choking in Nick's place. We looked over to see him red faced and laughing real hard.

"Funny," Rieg said sarcastically. "Wait 'til you feel it."

"Can you stand now?" Sky said.

"I think so," I said. I tried standing while she supported me.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's nothing," I said. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "I'm gonna go shower and get dressed at my house," she said, then left.

"Why are you still laughing?" I said to Nick.

"That was funny," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

"And there's a door for a reason," he said. "That'll teach you barge into my room."

"It was just to scare Sky," I said.

"Fair enough," he said. "That means I get access to your room if I wanna scare Sky."

"Fat chance of that," I said. "She'll be in your room if she gets a pick."

"Or if I wanna scare anyone else," he said.

"Deal," I said.

**Tyler's POV**

"Rise and shine, Ty," I heard my mom say.

"Morning," I groaned.

"Had a good time?" she said.

"Actually," I said. "Yes."

"About time," she said. "I met one of your new friends two days ago. Real nice kid."

"So you approve?" I said.

"Yes," she said. "But since when do you need approval?"

"I don't," I said. "I'm just glad."

Last night, I came home after the movie. Mom was there, of course, but luckily for me, "dad" wasn't home. Mom did question the clothes I was wearing (Sky's), but she was happy that I was "non-hostile enough to make some friends" as she says it.

"I need to meet them all," she said.

"I'll let them know," I said. "Is he home?"

She knew who I was talking about. "Yeah," she said. "But he's asleep."

"Good," I said. "I don't want to see him."

She sighed. "Okay," she said. "Get dressed." Then she left.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed in olive green skinny army fatigued and a dark blue tank top, with navy blue combat boots. As for my underwear...well, you don't need to know anything about that.

I made my way downstairs two steps at a time. Mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Sausage and eggs," she said. "And pancakes. Are you gonna eat?"

"No," I said. "I'll just get going."

"What are you doing today?" she said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We just go with the flow. We don't really make plans."

"That way you're not disappointed with canceled plans," she said. "Smart."

"Bye," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Bye," she said. "Have fun."

"I will," I said.

"Not too much fun," she said playfully.

I smiled and looked back at her before leaving. I was walking towards Manny's house. And guess who I just happened to come across on my way there.

Could I be any more unlucky?

"Look who it is," Brianna said. Nicole was with her. "Where's your backup?"

"Out and about," I said. "What happened to your bodyguards? They get a beat down?"

"Funny," she said.

"I know," I said. "Real funny, right?"

"Cut the crap," she snapped. I smiled, knowing that I was getting to her already. Nicole had a 'can you believe her?!' look on her face.

"What crap?" I said.

"Just shut up and leave us alone," she said.

"If I remember correctly," I said, "you came up to me. Now, tell me, Nicole, do I remember correctly?"

"Yes," she said, smiling 'dumbly'. "That's exactly what happened."

"Nikki!" Brianna said. "Shut up!"

"Can you blame her?" I said. "She's only telling the truth." Then I bumped her shoulder hard, earning me an annoyed huff with a little pain laced in it. Then, I walked off in the direction I was headed before I was interrupted, but not before fist-bumping Nicole. She winked at me, a 'good one' wink.

"Watch it," Brianna yelled at me.

"You should've moved out of my way," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got places to be."

I left them there, Brianna opening and closing her mouth with no comeback, and Nicole, with a straight face, acting like nothing happened.

I finally made it to Manny's house, and thinking that just walking into my best friend's house before his mom knew would be kinda rude, I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Manny's mom, Lavina, and by the looks of it, she wasn't expecting me.

"Tyler," she said, her face brightening. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi, Mrs. Harteson," I said politely. What? I can be polite...when I want to.

"What brings you here?" she said.

"Is Manny here?" I said. She seemed surprised that I called him Manny, since his family calls him Manny.

"Yes," she said. "Please, come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside. I entered the very familiar house. Before almost being knocked down by two little bodies.

"Tyler!" the little six year old boy, Damian, exclaimed. "You came back!"

"We missed you!" his twin sister, Yvette, added.

I pried them off my legs so I could crouch down to their height.

"Look at you," I said. "All grown. I missed you guys so much." They put their arms around my neck and almost choked me. In certain circumstances, I would make a snide comment and tell them to get off, but this is Damian and Yvette, so I hugged back.

"Well, well, well," Manny said from the doorway with a smile. "Look who decided to show up."

"Don't flatter yourself," I said. "I came here for Yvette and Damian."

"Yeah," Yvette said. "She likes us better!"

Then, I heard the _thud-thud_ of footsteps coming down the stairs before I saw Izzy.

"Hey, Ty," she said.

"Hey, Izzy," I said, smiling. "You heading out?"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "Dani's here, too."

"Where?" I said. Then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs again before I saw Dani.

"Hi, Ty," she said cheerfully.

"Someone's in a cheery mood," I said. "You walk here by yourself?"

"No," she said. "Nicole and _Brianna_ dropped me off." She spat Brianna's name out.

"Now I get it," I said to myself, but Manny heard.

"What happened?" Manny said.

"I ran into them on my way here," I said. "Pretty entertaining."

"What happened?" he said again, curious.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "Let's go."

"Where?" Izzy said.

"Sky's house," I said. I kissed the little twins on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," the said in unison. "Bye, Tyler," Damian said, him and Yvette waving enthusiastically.

"Bye," I said, waving back.

"Aww," Manny teased while we were walking. "Ty's got a soft spot." He put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him.

"Don't make me hurt you," I said at an attempt at being menacing, but I guess I was too happy about seeing the twins again.

"That was the most pathetic attempt at dangerous you've ever made," Manny said. "You must be happy about talking to them."

"I missed them," I said. "Repeat that to anyone else and you're dead." Izzy and Dani were looking at us in amusement.

"What?" I said to them.

"If I didn't know better," Dani said, "I'd say you were dating."

"But you do know better," Manny said. "That's the difference between the group and everyone else."

"Yes," Izzy said. "We do know better. But that doesn't stop us from teasing you."

We were almost to Sky's house.

"I don't care," I said.

"Don't say that," Manny whispered. "They're gonna make you care."

"They never succeeded before," I said. "What makes it different this time?"

"They never _tried_ before," Manny said.

"Oh," I said. "I'd still like to see them try to make me care."

"No," Manny said. "You don't. Trust me."

I shrugged as we reached Sky's house. Just to be safe, we knocked on the door instead of barging in. The door opened to reveal Jo, and once she realized it was us, she rolled her eyes.

"Why would you knock and make me come all the way over here to open the door?" she said. "Can you not open the door and come it by yourselves?"

"Sorry," I said. "I wasn't sure you wanted us barging in like that."

"As long as I know you and you're cool with us," she said, "save the trouble of knocking and walk right in."

"You got it," Manny said. "So we can just walk into Sky's room?"

"No," Jo said. "That's something you can't do."

Then, the door opened, and Nick and Rieg walked in, Rieg holding an ice pack in his hand.

"What's that for?" I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Rieg said. Nick snorted, causing Rieg to elbow him in the side. Nick rubbed his side.

"I'm going upstairs," Nick said.

"I'm coming with you," Manny said.

"I'll stay here," I said.

**Emmanuel's POV**

"I'm coming with you," I said when Nick was halfway up the stairs.

"I'll stay here," Ty said. She sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

I don't think Nick heard, because he kept going upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Nick just open a door and just walk in. I heard him say, "Hey, Miss Skyler," and her reply with, "Hey, Mr. Nick," before the door closed.

I went back downstairs.

"I thought you were going upstairs," Ty said.

"I changed my mind," I said.

"Sky kick you out?" Jo said.

"No," I said.

"Okay," she said. She didn't seem like she believed me.

"So," I said. "Since we can just walk into your house, we can just walk into Sky's room, right?"

"No," she said. "I thought we already established that."

"Yeah," I said. "So it's off limits to everyone? Even you adults?"

"We can get in sometimes," she said.

"Look. It's simple," Rieg said. "You don't step foot into her room unless you're Nick, she lets you, or you're tired of living."

"How is it that only Nick has full access to her room?" I said.

"You ask way many questions," Jo said.

"I'm just curious," I said.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Ty said.

"You read my mind," Jo said, high fiving Ty.

"Now I know where Sky gets her genes," I muttered.

"I'm with you on that," Rieg said.

Then, Sky and Nick came downstairs.

"Izzy!" Sky said, doing a high-five-low-five-fist-bump handshake. "Dani!" she said, doing the same handshake with her. "What up, Ty," she said, doing a palm-slap-back-hand-slap-fist-bump-point-up-with-two-fingers-looking-like-a-gun handshake. Then she looked at me. "Hey, Manny," she said.

"Hey, Sky," I said.

"No hey for me?" Rieg said.

"I already saw you," Sky said to him. "Remember?" She pointedly looked at the ice pack that he was holding to his little friend. Then she grimaced. "That bad?" she said.

"It's fine," he said.

"You sure?" Sky said uncertainly.

"Yes," Rieg said. "I'm sure."

"Okay," she said.

"Okay," Nick said. "Now we just wait for Kyle and Jace, then we'll leave you to it."

"Alright," Izzy said.

"What happened anyway?" I said.

"I told you," Rieg said. "I don't wanna talk about it"

Right then, Kyle came in the house through the front door.

"I know what happened," Ty said.

"No," Rieg said. "You don't."

"Yeah, I do," Ty replied. "You did something, and Sky almost decapitated your little friend. What did you do?"

"He woke me up," Sky said.

"That's it?" I said. "Remind me not to mess with you."

"No," she said. "He had a mask and a big knife. So I kicked him. Out of instinct, might I add."

"Remind me not to try and scare you," I said.

"No," Rieg said. "It's funny when she gets scared, because she almost never gets scared."

"It's funny?" Kyle said. "Look where it got you. She almost made sure you'd never have kids again!"

"It was still funny, though," Rieg muttered. "Aside from the pain."

"No," Nick said. "It was ALL funny."

"Shut up," Rieg said.

Nick just smiled cheekily.

"Where is Jace?" Rieg said.

"Jace!" Sky yelled. "Come on!"

"Coming," he said, his footsteps audible and traveling down the stairs. He appeared in the living room.

"Finally," Ty muttered quietly.

"Hey guys," Jace said. A chorus of greetings were heard. "So what's up?"

"We're going out," Rieg said.

"Where?" Jace said.

"When do we ever make plans?" Sky said.

"Good point," Jace said.

"I don't know what you four are doing," Sky said. "But we're going now."

"Okay," Kyle said. "Bye."

"Can we wait a little longer?" Rieg said.

"Okay," Sky said.

"Since when do you feel guilty about anything?" Jace said.

"I don't," Sky said.

"You obviously do," Kyle said.

"Leave her alone," Nick said.

"Alright," Jace said, putting his hands up.

"We're going out," Kyle said. "See ya later."

"Bye guys," Izzy said.

"Peace," Ty said.

There was a couple of moments of silence. During those moments, Ty was staring me down from the other side of the room. I knew what she was saying:_ Do it. Ask her now._ I looked at her and slightly shook my head so no one could see the shake unless they were really looking. She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

_Now._

So, being my dumbass self, I said, "Sky, can I talk to you? Alone?"

**Skyler's POV**

We had a few moments of silence. I was thinking about last night. Of course Manny doesn't like me. He only sees me as a friend. Right?

Nick put his arm around me and kissed me on the top of my head. I looked up at him, and I knew what he was thinking.

_Stop worrying about it._

I slightly nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. And right then, Manny decided to speak up.

"Sky, can I talk to you?" he said. "Alone?"

Oh boy.

Nick gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I could just imagine what he's thinking.

_It's going to be okay. Go._

I said, "Sure."

So, we walked into the basement to talk, in the furthest corner from the door, just to make sure no one could hear us if they attempted to eavesdrop.

"So," Manny said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So," I said. My shoes suddenly looked very interesting.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he said.

"No," I said. "We never have plans. We go with the flow. Remember?"

"Right," he said. "Stupid question."

I honestly usually found awkward silences very funny, but at this moment, I'm starting to hate it.

"Anyway," Manny said after a while, "I was wondering...Do you wanna hang out tomorrow night?"

"Sure," I said. "Should we tell the others?"

"No," Manny said. "I meant just me and you."

"Oh," I said. Duh dumbass. "Okay, sure."

"Great," he said.

"So...that's it?" I said.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's get back up there before they get the wrong idea."

So we went upstairs. Ty, Rieg, and Nick all gave us questioning glances. But the only one I was really looking at was Nick's look. It said, _Did he ask you out?_

I nodded slightly. The look in his eyes slightly changed.

_Did you say yes?_

Again, I nodded. Then I got to thinking. What if this ruins everything? What if he really _does_ like me? It would royally screw up our friendship. Nick looked at me.

_Stop worrying. It's going to be fine._

I hope so, Nick. I very much hope so.

* * *

**There you have it. Hopefully, I will be able to write and update the next chapter soon, but it's hard juggling school work by itself let alone adding life and this story to it. But I kinda enjoy writing this story. And aside from the main idea, I'm finding out things as I write, just like you're finding out things as you read. Honestly, I didn't know that Sky and Manny would lie to Rieg for their best friends, and I didn't know Rieg would tell the other the lie, and I especially didn't know that Manny would ask Sky out on a date until I wrote it. I'm just writing as I go.**

**Anyways, please review! It puts a smile on my face! :) Wow that was so cheesy...but review!**


	10. A Day Out

**Hey there. I'm back. I really meant to upload this last week, but fanfiction was being a bitch (I now reaize that it's the computer cause it works great on this one). But at least I'm back, right? Anyway, I personally like when authors reply to my reviews, so I'm gonna reply to yours.**

**arabturky: thank you so much for all your reviews. And school wasn't really as bad as I thought...I guess all the teachers needed was a break to stop being cranky all the time.**

**S (Guest): lol thank you! And here's your update.**

**iLOVEwrestling360: -_- Really? You're a fucktard. (courtesy to my bro...i think...)**

**Ninazadzia: DAMN that was long lol. And like I said. I meant to make her like that, but not THAT much. Thank you for making me realize that.**

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"I win," I said to Sky. We were at an arcade (I could tell Sky liked it, but, of course, she's not admitting that out loud anytime soon) playing some multi-player game. Rieg was hooked on the Pac Man video game for some reason, and Manny and Ty were playing some pool.

"Whatever," she said. "This thing is stupid anyways. There's no point."

"Excuses," I said. "You know you wanna win."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just keep playing."

The game really was a little stupid. But it was kinda fun. And I'm doing this to get Sky's head off tomorrow night. She'd kill herself with worry about it.

We played for another five to ten minutes. I decided to let her win this round, and so she did.

"What, bitch!" she said. "I beat you! I won! You lost!" she said in an in your face way.

"Whatever," I mocked her. "It's stupid anyways."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Fucker," she muttered. "You let me win."

"We know you still love me," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You wanna play something else?" she said.

"Let's play pool with Ty and Manny," I said.

"No," she said. She sucks ass at pool. Mainly because she's only played it once. But her pride will never let her admit she sucks at anything, though, so she'd never said it out loud.

"Okay," I said. "Let's play that dancing game."

"Okay," she said tiredly. I don't think she wants to play.

"Or," I said, "if you wanna do something else, we could do that."

"No," she said. "It's fine. Let's dance." Her eyes were somewhere else though. She was thinking. Worrying about the date.

"Sky," I said. "Stop thinking about it!"

"I'm trying," she said. "It's hard."

"It's going to be fine," I said. "Watch. On Monday, you two will still be as close as you are now. Maybe even closer."

"I hope so," she said.

We played for about another hour before we all decided we wanted to eat, so we were deciding on a restaurant, talking outside of the arcade.

"So where do we go?" Rieg said.

"Yeah," Sky said. "I'm starving."

"You should've eaten," Rieg said.

"Well," Sky said, "I'm sorry if I didn't eat dinner because I was tired, and I didn't eat breakfast either."

"And you didn't eat breakfast because?" Rieg retorted.

"I didn't feel like cooking," she said. "And we didn't go out to eat."

"I had a good dinner," Ty said, smiling.

"Whatever," Sky said. "You don't need to rub it in our faces."

Ty just smiled cheekily. There are too many similarities between them. _Way_ too many.

"Do you want to go to Lucia's?" I said.

"No," Manny said. "It's too far. It'll be too crowded by the time we get there."

"How about JT's?" I said.

"The food there is so good," Ty said.

"Yeah," Manny said. "Let's go there."

Then, we looked to Sky and Rieg.

"Don't look at us," Rieg said. "We have no clue what you're talking about."

"Let's go to JT's, then," Ty said.

During our walk to JT's, we talked and laughed about the most random things imaginable. Yup. That's our crew for ya.

**Skyler's POV**

We walked to JT's, with Nick's arm around me, Manny's arm around Ty, and Rieg in the middle of us. Sometimes, I almost feel bad for him because he ends up being the odd one out. I have Nick, Jace and Kyle have each other, now Manny and Ty have each other. And who does he have? Nobody.

When we got to JT's, we went to the cashier to order. The cashier looked up and smiled as soon as she saw Nick.

"Hey, best friend!" she said to him. What. The. Fuck. I might've tensed up a little, because Nick started rubbing my shoulder in a relaxing way, like he does when I'm tensed up.

"Britney," Nick said. "I told you. I already have a best friend."

"Quit messing around," she said, smiling as if he was kidding. Oh, how I want to wipe that stupid smile off her face so badly. "And I see you've gotten yourself another girlfriend." Then, like I can't hear, she whispered to him, "Can't wait to see how long that'll last. She'll be crushed."

She's close enough for me to punch her head off her neck. As if sensing what I was thinking, Nick slightly, just _slightly_, pulled me back. But I knew what he meant: _Don't say anything, and don't do anything._

"She's not my girlfriend," he said.

"Right," she said, as if she didn't believe him. Then, as if nothing happened, she said, "What's your order?"

"A double patty burger," Rieg said.

"Medium rare grilled steak," I said icily. I gave her a toothy smile, knowing that it could scare off anyone within a ten mile radius. And it worked, because she looked frightened. Maybe she paled, too, but who can tell through all the layers of make-up?

"Nikki," she yelled to the back. "Could you take this one?"

"Sure," I heard the familiar voice reply before Nicole appeared.

I groaned. Nikki looked a bit offended.

"Does that mean Brianna's here, too?" I said.

She nodded.

"Damn it," I said. "We should've gone to Lucy's."

"Lucia's," Manny corrected.

"Whatever," I said.

"Okay," Nicole said. "So that's a double patty burger and a medium rare grilled steak, right?"

"Yes," Nick said. "And another grilled steak, well done."

"Anything else?" she said.

"A double patty cheeseburger," Manny said.

"Grilled chicken wings," Ty said.

"Would you like drinks to go with that?" she said.

"Some cola," I said.

"Fizzy water," Ty said.

"Crème soda," Rieg said.

"Grape soda," Manny said.

"Make the cola an extra large," Nick said.

"Okay," Nicole said. So, that's a double patty hamburger, a medium rare grilled steak, a well done grilled steak, a double patty cheeseburger, grilled chicken tenders, an extra large cola, fizzy water, crème soda, and grape soda. Is that right?"

"Yes," Manny said.

"Anything else?" she said.

"No," Rieg said.

"One more thing," I said. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What?" she said. I motioned for her to lean towards me, and she did.

"Tell that little bitch ass slutty skank not to mess with me, or I will rip off all her limbs and hand them to her on a platter," I said in her ear. "And you _know_ I will gladly do it without any hesitation."

She nodded. Her eyes looked almost apologetic, like she was sorry for Brianna's and the other girl's actions.

"Thank you," I said. "You know, you're not too bad."

"Thanks," she said.

"And I'm sorry I called you a slut that first day," I said.

"Me too," Ty said.

"It's alright," she said. "It's not like you're the only ones. And I'm sorry I kinda sorta helped jump you."

"You're not slutty," I said. "You're just too nice."

"Yeah," Ty said. We were talking so only the group and Nicole could hear. "Point out anyone who calls you a slut and we'll go into bitch mode on their asses."

"Thanks," she said. "Really. I appreciate it."

"Nikki!" we heard Brianna yell. "Get back to work! This isn't time to be socializing!"

People looked over, and I could tell Nicole was getting embarrassed.

"She's taking our orders, dumbass!" Ty yelled towards the back, where we could hear Brianna's voice coming from. There was a chorus of 'ohhhh's and 'buurrrnnnn's. Seriously? That wasn't even anything to say 'ohhhh' about.

"And take your own damn advice before opening your STD infected mouth!" I added.

The 'ohhhh's got louder and more intense. Nicole mouthed a 'thank you' to us.

"We're going to have a seat, now," Nick said, and even though he didn't say it, I could tell he was thinking it: _Before anything gets started_.

"Okay," she said. "Your food will be ready in a little while."

"Thanks," Rieg said. And we went over to a table to sit down.

"Best friend?" I said to Nick.

"She calls me that," he said. "Even though I keep telling her that she's not my best friend."

"I know she's gonna stop before she gets the ass whipping of her life," I said. And they know that I'd happily go through with it.

"Aww," Rieg said. "Is Sky jealous?"

"Shut the fuck up, Rieg," I said.

"Hey," Manny said. "At least she's actually jealous. It means she cares."

"And you're sticking up for her," Rieg said. "Of course you would."

"Rieg," Manny and I both said warningly.

"Okay," he said. "Sheesh."

"Come on, Sky," Nick said. "Loosen up. You know you're my best friend."

"Well she needs to shut the fuck up before she regrets ever being born," I said. "That bitch has the fucking audacity to call me one of Nick's fucking desperate ex bitches then act like nothing fucking happened."

Nick opens his mouth to say something. Right then, Brianna comes over.

"Hi," she said with a sickly sweet voice. "I'm Brianna and I'll be your waitr-" Then she looked up and her eyes connected with mine. "Damn," she said. Then she started walking away. "Britney, could you take this?"

"No," I said. "We'd like to request a waitress."

She huffed. "Who?" she said.

"Anyone who isn't you," Ty said.

"And anyone who isn't what's-her-face," I said.

"You mean Britney," Manny said.

"Do I give a fucking damn about her name?" I said.

"Whatever," she said. "Nicole! Get this table!" she ordered like she owned her.

"Oh my god. Just fuck off," Rieg said. That was actually the first time that he has told Brianna or anyone from Four that thinks they're "the shit". We all looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Brianna said offended.

"You heard me," Rieg said. "FUCK OFF. Or was I too subtle?"

Brianna looked shocked. Right when she was about to say something, Nicole came over.

"Yes," she said.

"Take care of them," Brianna said before storming off.

"Wow," Nicole said once Brianna was out of earshot. "I gotta give you credit. _No one_ can get to her like that."

"Thanks," Ty and I said in unison.

"Would you like some breadsticks while you wait?" she said.

"Sure," Nick said.

She went to the kitchen to get some breadsticks, I'm assuming. A moment later, she appeared with a tray.

"There you go," she said. "Your food will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks," Rieg said.

"Mhm," she said before walking off for our food.

"As I was saying," Nick said. "You know you're _my best friend_. It's sweet that you're jealous-"

"Sweet?" I interrupt with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," he said. "It's...um..._comforting_ to me that you're jealous, because it shows that you actually value me-"

"Do I make it seem like I don't value you?" I interrupted again.

"I _know_ you value me," he said, just slightly annoyed at my interruptions. "It's just nice to know you get jealous over me. Shows me how special I am to you and-"

"Who said I was jealous?" I said, interrupting him again.

"You're jealous," Manny said amusedly.

"_Anyways_," Nick said. "I want you to know that there is no one who is a best friend to me-"

"No one at all?" I said, feigning hurt. Now I was just interrupting him for fun.

"There is no one who is a best friend to me other than you. There's a special place in my heart just for you-"

"A special place just for me?" I said. "You're so sweet."

"Okay, now you're just messing with me," he said.

"Really?" I said. "When'd you figure _that_ out?" Then, we laughed.

"I made you feel better," Nick said. "Even though you killed my sweet and deep moment, multiple times might I add, I made your mood brighten. Am I an awesome best friend or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "The best," I said. He held his arms out for a hug and I leaned into him so I could wrap my arms around him.

A little while later, Nicole appeared with two platters. One was huge with five plates on it. I don't know how she carried that; I mean, it was _huge_. The other was like a normal tray, with four drinks on top of it.

"There you go," she said, carefully setting down the trays on the table. "If you need anything else, just signal me."

"Thank you," Manny said.

"I'm fucking starving!" I said.

"You're the best," Ty said to Nicole.

Nicole smiled and said, "You're a funny crew." Then, she walked away.

We devoured our food, and we were done in around five minutes.

"Wow, we were hungry," Rieg said.

"This food is so good," I said.

"That's JT's for ya," Ty said.

Then, I felt a vibrating on my right thigh. I took my phone out and saw that Ma texted me.

**Where r u?**

I typed a quick text on the touch screen before toughing send.

**JT's**

"What do we do now?" Rieg said.

"My mom said she wanted to meet you all," Ty said. "We could go there."

"And you could meet my parents," Manny said.

"But what if..." I tried to thing of something crazy to say. "I got nothing. Let's go."

"I'm fine with it," Rieg said.

"Nothing new to me," Nick said. "I already know your parents."

"Let's go," Manny said.

"We gotta pay first, genius," Ty said.

"I knew that," Manny said. Then, we asked for the check and paid.

I called Nicole to the cash register.

"Here's your tip," I said, handing her some money.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" she said. "That's a _lot_ of money."

"You were a great waitress," I said. "And all the other things you were for us."

"Wow," she said. "Thanks so much!" She pocketed the money.

"No problem," Manny said.

Guess who was watching the whole thing.

"What the hell!" Britney said. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" I said.

"You just gave her all that money!" she shrieked.

"That's her tip, dumbass bitch," Ty said.

"There's a tip jar right here," Brianna said, emerging from the back.

"Okay," I said. "What's your point?"

"The tip goes in the jar," she said. "Not in her pocket."

"It's her choice what she does with her money," Nick said. "And it's none of your business."

"Finn!" Britney said. "You're taking _her_ side?"

"Grow the fuck up," I said. "He's not your best friend."

"What is all this commotion?" a voice cut through before a man, who I'm assuming is the manager, appears from the back. "What's going on?"

"She," Brianna pointed to me, "gave Nikki a whole lot of money saying it was a tip! Shouldn't we get a cut?"

"I'm in it as much as Sky," Nick said.

"Is it true?" the manager said.

"Yes," I said. "But I was simply repaying her for her exceptional service and hospitality."

"We worked too," Britney whined.

"Oh, spare me," Ty said. "You were here dumping the work on Nicole. 'Nicole, do this.' 'Nicole, get this.' We're not stupid."

"We were not!" Brianna said.

"In case you haven't noticed," Rieg said, "it's your word against the restaurant's. Why don't we ask them what they saw? I'm sure they'd agree with us."

"But the tip goes into the jar," Britney argued. "Everybody knows that."

"That's true, I'm afraid," the manager said.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me where to put my money?" I said to her. "I do whatever the hell I want with it, and I decided to give it to Nicole as thanks."

"She does bring up a good point," the man interjects again.

"Sir," I said. "Nicole here has been doing a very good job satisfying your customers. I think she deserves more than what I gave her-what _we_ gave her." I motioned to the group. "Now I don't know about you, but I think that's a load of commitment. I think she should be promoted. Don't you?"

"Why, yes, of course," he said. "If she's been doing that good of a job, then she deserves to be promoted."

"So you'll promote her?" Ty said.

"I will," he said. "How 'bout you be my assistant? Make sure things run smoothly around here? And if you want, you can still work and get your tip."

"What?!" Britney and Brianna shrieked.

"Seriously?" Nicole said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah," he said. "You can start tomorrow."

"That would be great," Nicole said, smiling widely.

"We have to go now," Nick said.

"We'll be sure to come back," Manny said. "This place has great food _and_ great service."

"Bye," we said.

"Bye," the manager and Nicole said. Nicole sent us a look of gratitude.

"Shut up, Nikki!" Brianna said.

"Take your own advice," Rieg said. "Get a life."

What the hell happened to Rieg?

"How did you do that?" Manny said. "You pissed of Brianna and Britney _and_ convinced the manager at the same time."

"It's nothing," I said. "Just this old manipulation trick I inherited from my mom."

"How did you come up with what to say?" he said.

"Please," I scoffed. "Every word that came out of my mouth was bullshit. I was bullshitting him. It's kinda how you manipulate."

"What can I say?" Nick said. "I have an awesome best friend."

"But Rieg," I said. "Where did all that come from?"

He shrugged. "I guess I got fed up with that whiny little bitch," he said. "About time someone put her in her place."

We walked the rest of the way to Ty's house, joking around and laughing. Maybe it _is_ good to have a lot of friends sometimes. But I'm fine with scaring the shit out of people so they don't come near me.

"This is it," Ty said, addressing me and Rieg. She went to the door of a nice house. Not too small, but not too big. She opened the door. "Mom?"

"Hey," we heard a voice. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Ty said. "Remember when you said you wanted to meet my friends?"

"Yeah," she said, appearing from the kitchen. Then she saw us. "Hi," she said. "You must be Ty's friends."

_No shit._ But I didn't say it out loud.

"I'm Riegan," Rieg said.

"I know," Ty's mom said. "You came the other day."

"That's my cousin Skyler Hawthorne," Rieg added.

"Nice to meet you," Ty's mom said. "And nice to see you two again." She hugged Nick and Manny. Then she hugged Rieg before coming to hug me. Oh boy. Nick gave me a look.

_Be nice._

So I patted her back instead of my universal, 'Get the fuck off me before...' followed by a threat. You get the point.

"I'm Megan."

"Hi," I said. Maybe it's a little too late for that. But I'm not very good at this whole nice thing. I always have to make some comments.

"Do you guys want to stay for lunch?" she asked.

"No, thanks," Nick said. "We just ate."

"I brought them here so they can meet you," Ty said.

"Okay," Megan said. "See you later."

"Bye," we all said before leaving.

"Come back soon," she said.

"Man," I said. "That's the nicest greeting I went through."

"At least you were nice," Rieg said.

"Why _were_ you nice?" Manny said.

"I can be nice," I said.

"No, seriously," Rieg said "Why were you nice?"

"Because Nick said to be nice," I muttered. "But I am perfectly capable of being nice!"

"When were you ever nice?" Rieg said.

"I was nice to Ty," I said. "I've never been anything but nice to her."

"True," Ty said.

"Another time," Manny said.

"I was nice to you," I said to him. "I decided not to whip your ass or threaten you like I did to Marcus and Brianna."

"That's two times," Rieg said. "Against all the times you were anything but nice, that's nothing. You gotta come up with at least twenty."

"Fine," I said. "I was nice to Nicole."

"Three," Manny said.

"I was nice to Sucré," I said.

"Oh, you were _real nice_ to Sucré," Rieg said.

"Sucré?" Nick said. "You never told me anything was going on."

"Because nothing was going on," I said. "Rieg's just making things up."

"Am I?" Rieg said. "Why is it that you never attempted to mess with him once?"

"He had a whole fucking gang," I countered. "Anyone with half a brain would be smart enough not to mess with him!"

"And why do you always tell him happy birthday and all that?" he said.

"Because he was kinda my friend," I said.

"_Friend_?" Rieg questioned. "Last time I asked, you told me you weren't friends."

"Last time you asked," I said, "I barely knew him for half a day."

"Well," he said, "I still think that there's something going on between you two."

I'm getting pissed. Seriously? What does he think of me? He thinks that I got something going on with two boys and I have my eye out on a third one. What the hell? Do I have 'whore' written on my forehead? Does my own cousin think of me as a slut?

"Keep thinking that," I said, glaring coldly at him. "See if I give a fucking damn."

"See, now you made her mad," Nick said.

"I'm sorry," Rieg said. "It's not like I meant to offend you."

"Well, that's only four," Manny said, trying to change the subject. "Who else?"

"I was nice to Nick when I met him," I said.

"No," Rieg snorted. "You gave him a hell worse than hell! I'm surprised he even tolerates you."

_Shows how mush you know us,_ I thought bitterly.

Nick chuckled. _Not helping,_ I thought.

"Actually," Nick said as if reading my mind, "she's been the best friend to me. When we met at the place, she was pretty cool. She even complemented me. Twice. And I got the coolest new phone for my birthday. She gave me the necklace I'm wearing now. She's the reason I'm here talking to people I actually like. She's the bestest greatest coolest friend I could ever ask for." He held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. "You want me to go on, Rieg? Because I think I can top that twenty with a million."

"Love you too," I said. Then I smiled triumphantly at Rieg. "There you go."

"Whatever," Rieg said. "I'll get you next time."

"Don't count on it," I replied coldly.

"We're here," Manny said, causing me to look up. We were at the door already?

"I didn't realize we were here already," I said.

"Shows how slow you are," Manny muttered.

"What did you say?" I said.

"I said you have great hair," Manny said.

"That's what I thought you said."

Manny opened the door and motioned for us to follow him.

"Mom," he yelled.

"Yeah?" we heard.

"My friends are here," Manny said. "Do you want to meet them?"

"No," she said.

"Real nice," I said sarcastically.

"She thinks I'm talking about _them_," he said. Then, he yelled, "It's not them. Ty's with them."

Then we heard a shuffle of feet coming down the stairs. Then, a red-haired woman appears. "Oh," she said. "Hi. I'm Manny's mom. Call me Lavina." She wiped her hands oh her sides before holding it out for a shake.

"I'm Riegan Hawthorne," Rieg said, shaking her hand. He didn't bother introducing me. Yup. He knows I'm mad at him.

"I'm Skyler Hawthorne," I said, taking her hand in my own. I didn't even bother to mention that we were cousins like we always do.

"Finn," she said, "Tyler. It's good to see you again. How've you been?"

"Good," they answer in unison.

_Lies._

"That's good," she said. "I'd hug you, but I smell like food."

I knew what she meant. Onions, garlic, and all that stuff. Stinky food.

"It's okay," Ty said.

Just then, two little redheads came in and almost tackled Ty and Nick to the ground.

"You came back!" they said to Ty.

"Of course I did," Ty said with a radiant smile on her face.

The twins turned to Nick. "Hi, Finn," the girl said. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey Yvette," Nick said. "How you been princess?"

She giggled. "Good."

"Tyler?" the boy said cautiously.

"Yes, Damian?" Ty replied.

"Who is she?" He pointed to me. "I've never seen her before."

"That's Skyler," Nick said.

"Cool! Her name's Tyler too?" Yvette said excitedly.

"No," I said. "It's Skyler. Say Sky."

"Sky," Damian and Yvette repeated.

"Ler," I said.

"Ler," they repeated again.

"Skyler," I said.

"Skyler!" they said.

"You have a cool name," Damian said.

"Thank you," I said.

Sweet kid, that one.

"It's very original," Yvette added. "I like it."

Well, I guess she's nice, too. And look at her, using big words.

"Is Dad home?" Manny asked Lavina.

"Yes," Lavina said. "But he's resting. He didn't sleep all night."

"Oh," Manny said. "He would've wanted to meet them."

"I'm sure he would have," Lavina said. "Why don't you try tomorrow?"

"Uh, well, you see," Manny said, "we're not really going to be, uh, free tomorrow."

You bet your ass we won't.

Lavina furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

"Because, uh, you see..." Manny started. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I kinda sorta, uh-"

"He asked Sky out on a date," Ty finished for him.

Manny and I both looked down.

"You did?!" Rieg said.

"Oh, yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "This morning. In the basement."

"That's great!" Lavina said, smiling widely.

Wait a minute. Shouldn't she be protective or something? He's barely known me for what, two, three days?

"Manny got a girlfriend! Manny got a girlfriend!" the twins sang, bouncing around me and Manny.

"She's not my girlfriend," Manny said at the same time I said, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Okay," Lavina said, but I could tell she didn't believe us.

"We should go," Nick said, rescuing us. "We came to say hi and introduce you."

"I'm glad you did," Lavina said. "See you soon."

I looked at the twins. Do they not have any friends? Why do they spend their day cooped up at home? They should be out, playing and having fun without a care in the world.

"Should they come with us?" I whispered to Nick. "They seem bored."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I do miss them."

"What?" I gasped teasingly. "Finnick Odair, Jr. has a soft spot for kids?"

"That's news worthy," he played along. "Call the media!"

"So they should come?" I said.

"Fine with me," he said.

I caught Ty's eye. I pointed to the twins and nodded my head in the direction of the door. She got what I meant and nodded. She had a hushed conversation with Manny before going into the kitchen to talk to Lavina.

She came back out a moment later and crouched down in front of the twins so she was face to face with them.

"How would you like to go out with us?" she said, exciting the twins to the point of bouncing up and down.

"Yeah!" Yvette said.

"Let's go!" Damian shouted in giddiness.

"Let's go to the beach," Nick said.

"But then they have to get their swimsuits," Manny interjected.

"Let's go swimming!" Yvette said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Damian said. They ran to what I'm assuming is their rooms, probably to change into their swimming suits.

"Was I that hyper when I was little?" I said once they were gone.

"That and more," Rieg said.

"Still are," Nick said.

"You were practically born a troublemaker," Rieg said. I looked at Rieg with a 'was I talking to you?' attitude.

"When were you ever not bad in your life?" Manny asked incredulously.

"Well," I began. "I was pretty decent when I was five." I thought about it. "Never mind. I got in trouble for smacking the shit out of my teacher. But I was fine when I was four...Nope. I got in trouble for beating the shit out of this kid that annoyed me." I must've been _really_ bad. "When I was three..." I thought about it. "I got in trouble for pushing the table over on top of the daycare teacher. But when I was two...I threw a big piece of rock at my babysitter's forehead. When I was one, I pretty much scratched the skin out of the faces of anyone I didn't like."

"Damn," Manny breathed.

"Yup," Rieg said. "Born a troublemaker." Again, I glared at Rieg.

"And proud," I said. "Keeps people away from me."

Then, the twins came downstairs with their swimsuits on and each holding a towel.

The rest of the day, we just played around with the twins. And I'd never admit it out loud, but those two are awesome. After dropping off Manny and Ty, Rieg, Nick and I walked towards Victors Village in silence. I was still mad at Rieg. He didn't attempt to talk to me. Good. He went home, and Nick walked me to my house since it was on the way to his.

"Good night, Miss Skyler," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good Night, Mr. Finn," I said, hugging him tight. "Thanks for trying to get my mind off tomorrow."

"You knew the whole time?" he said.

"Yeah," I said. "But it still worked. I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said, kissing the top of my head. "Always."

I kissed him on the cheek before going inside.

It's friends like these I'm very glad to have. And it's times like these I fully realize just how glad and lucky I really am to have them.

* * *

**Skyler's getting a little soft now, don't you think? I'd say she needs to be harsher, but that would be taking it too far now. Maybe later she'd be a total bitch with 'no feelings' but for now, at least, she's like this. I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review in that sexy box down there. It's waiting just for you. Bye!**


	11. Get Ready

**Hey...it's been a while. What was the name of this story again? Yeah. Sorry...school has been real busy and my cousin is getting married, so spring break wasn't really a break for me. Well, at least I have an update, right? And my response to your lovely reviews my marvelous reviewers:**

**arabturky: I never said I liked them...they were just more tolerable this time. At least for the first couple of days. And here's your update!**

**S (Guest): I'm glad you like it. Lol someone had a little too much sugar, don't you think? Jk. And here's "the next one".**

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

Today's the day. It's the dreaded date for Manny and Sky. So I set an alarm (surprisingly) so I could get up early and get to Manny so I can help him.

I took a shower and got dressed in khaki skinny cargos, a black shirt, and black lace up boots. I walked the now almost deserted streets to Manny's house and knocked on the door. His mom has always been an early riser, so I'm pretty sure I'm not disturbing them.

The door opened to reveal Manny's dad, Darius.

"Tyler!" he said, surprised. It's been so long. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, Mr. Harteson," I said. "How've you been?"

"I've been great," he said. "And I told you not to call me Mr. Harteson. It makes me feel old."

"Alright," I said.

"Please, come in," he said. "Make yourself at home. Breakfast?"

"Sure," I said. I mean, who could resist his cooking?

"Okay," he said. "But you'll have to excuse my slowness. I just got back from work a while ago."

"Oh, then sit down," I said. "I'll cook instead. You need your rest."

"Oh, no," he argued. "How 'bout you be my helper instead?"

Just like old times. I smiled. "Okay," I said.

We got to work in silence. We've done this a lot before, so we know exactly what to do.

"So," he started, mixing ingredients into the ground meat. "Where you been? It's been a while."

I shrugged. "I had to work things out. It took a while."

"Have anything with those people Manny's been hanging out with?"

I didn't say anything. He knew why, apparently.

"Manny talked to me, you know," he said. "Told me what happened."

I kept silent.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"How?" I said. "How is it not my fault?"

"You didn't know," he said.

I laughed humorlessly. "But I did know," I said bitterly. "I knew it was all a lie. But I believed it anyway."

"Come on, Ty. Stop beating yourself up," he said. "You're here now. That's all that matters."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I said. "It's not all that matters! Don't you get it? I believed some asshole over my own best friend!" After I realized what I said, I added, "Excuse my language."

"You're surrounded by people who curse everyday. Of course you're gonna pick some things up," he said with a playful shove. "And who can blame you for believing him? He seemed pretty convincing."

I didn't say anything for a while.

"You know," I said after a moment of silence, "Manny and Nick-"

"Nick?" Darius said. "Who's Nick?"

"Finn," I said. "They made up and became friends again. I was the only one who closed myself off."

"That doesn't make you a bad friend," he said. "You needed time to think."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"It's true," he countered.

"Did you know that if it wasn't for Nick's best friend, we wouldn't even acknowledge each other?" I said.

"That's not true," he said. "You would've started talking again. Maybe not as soon."

"Thanks," I said. "You're a good dad, you know?"

"Well, I do try," he said with a cocky grin. "But I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad, too," I said. It was one of those stupid sentimental moments where you just _had_ to hug.

So we hugged. And it wasn't all that bad.

You know, people say that you don't realize what you had until it's gone. I don't think that's true. You realize what you had after you lose it and get it back.

"Darius?" I said.

"Hm?"

"I think the sausage's ready."

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Breakfast."

We set everything up for breakfast. Huge muffins :Chocolate chip, blue berry, and double chocolate), sausage and eggs, waffles, chocolate milk, and his delicious home-made syrup. Now all we have to do is wait for everyone.

We looked at each other.

"Scare Manny awake?" he said with a smile, holding his arm out.

"Scare him," I said, taking his arm. It was this handshake thing we have, where we hold the inside of the other's elbow like you would hold a hand in a handshake.

We tiptoed upstairs after discarding our aprons.

"Come on," he said, leading me into his and Lavina's bathroom. He grabbed a jar of some green cream, opened it, and scooped a whole lot on his hand before handing the jar to me. I scooped a somewhat smaller amount and looked at him.

"What's this?" I said.

"Face mask," he replied, applying it to his face.

"I'm supposed to put this on my face?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said. "It's called a face mask for a reason."

It's unbelievable how he has four kids and can still act like the coolest parent.

So we put the cream all over our faces until they were green.

I looked closely in the mirror. "I can't even recognize myself," I said.

"Lavinia won't notice, will she?" Darius said, examining the jar of face mask.

"Oh, no, of course not," I said with sarcasm evident in my voice. "We only took most of it."

"Okay," he said. "We're going shopping tonight."

We used to do this all the time. We would do some prank or something, and if we think she'd notice that some of her stuff is gone, we would go out to but flowers, perfume, or shoes. She usually ends up forgiving us. After making sure she tortures us, of course.

We tiptoed out of their room and into Manny's room.

"Wait," I whispered, holding out an arm to stop him. "I have an idea."

"What?" he said after we were safely out of the rooms.

"Why don't we scare him a little bit before scaring the shit out of him?"

"How?" he questioned, obviously interested.

"You heard of the Scary Maze Game?" I said, smiling deviously. I knew that he knew _exactly_ what it was.

"Of course I know the Scary Maze Game!" he whisper-yelled. "You and Manny scared the piss out of me with that!"

"Oh, yeah. That's right," I said, trying to hold back a laugh. "Okay, so we cheat our way to level three, and then we cheat our way through level three."

"Why cheat?" he said.

"So we can get to the scare part faster," I said. "In Manny's room."

"Oh," he said. "I get it."

"That's the little scare," I said. "After he gets scared awake, he'll think that that's it. Now that's where we come in. We jump up and scream and the rest is Manny's job."

"Yes," he said. "You're a genius!"

"When am I not?" I said, being playfully cocky.

"Shut up and let's get the laptop," he said. "Oh! And put the camera on so we can record this whole thing."

We went back into Manny's room and got the laptop open. I placed it on Manny's bedside table. I put the webcam on and clicked the record button. I quickly went on the game and started cheating my way there.

Level 2.

I kept on cheating.

Level 3.

Here goes. I made a motion to Darius to cover his ears and he did so. I turned the laptop so that Manny would see it. Then I cheated again and the zombie-looking face popped up with a scream. I went on the floor when Manny jumped out of bed with a "shit!" so I wouldn't be visible.

His breaths became more even and he looked at the screen of the laptop.

"Dad," he muttered to himself with an eye roll and a head shake. "You suck at pranks." _Watch out, Manny. You're about to be proven wrong._

That's when Darius and I popped up on either side of the bed with screams similar to the one on the game.

His reaction was absolutely hilarious.

He jumped up at least three feet (while screaming like a total girl) and as soon as he landed back on the bed, he scrambled around, trying to get away, and fell backwards off the bed, landing on the floor on his ass.

Darius and I burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. Manny had a hand on his chest, probably trying to calm down the speedy beating of his heart. He was breathing heavily. We stopped laughing for a moment but the look on his face set us off again.

When we finally calmed down, Manny said, "Ha ha. You're very funny."

"Did you get it?" Darius said to me.

"All of it," I said, opening the camera tab.

"You look like Godzilla shitted and threw up on you," Manny said. I clicked on the 'stop' button and saved the video.

"Language," Darius said. But we all know he doesn't care.

"Come on, Manny. Breakfast," I said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, making sure to smear some of the green cream on his face.

"I gotta go wash my face," Manny muttered, going to his bathroom.

"Don't we all?" Darius said, heading for the door so he can go to his bathroom and wash his face.

So I followed Manny into his bathroom.

"Why are you up so early?" Manny asked. "It torturing me really worth it?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Why else would you wake up so early just to come over?" he countered. "And make breakfast and wake me up?"

"Well, the part where I scared the shit out of you was funny."

"I'm sure it was," he said.

"It was!" I said. "You wanna see the video?"

"You wanna see the video?" he mocked in a high-pitched girly voice.

"I don't talk like that," I muttered.

We washed the thing off our faces and went into the twins' room to wake them up.

"Damian," I said in a soft singsong voice. "Yvette. Rise and shine." I shook then gently. They slowly opened their eyes. She told them to go downstairs for breakfast and they happily obliged. I mean, I love them, but they side with Nick and Ty a whole lot. Maybe it's just their way with kids.

"You know," Manny said, "you're real good with kids."

**Emmanuel's POV**

"You know," I said to Ty, "you're real good with kids."

"Are you suggesting something?" Ty said.

"No," I said. "But now that you mention it, you would make a great mother. You'd be even better with Nick." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Fat chance of that happening."

"Why do you underestimate yourself so much?" I said.

"I don't underestimate myself."

"Then why do you keep denying it?" I said.

"Denying what?"

"Don't act dumb," I said. "You're denying that he just might like you."

"Look," she said. "He can have any girl he wants." I winced a little at that, remembering _her_. "So why would he want to be with a narcissistic, rude, hostile, trouble-making girl?"

"Because he's also narcissistic and trouble-making," I said.

"He's not rude," she said. "Or hostile."

"Ty," I said. "Stop. Just talk to him."

"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "That's happening."

"I'm serious," I said. "Talk to him."

"And say what?" she said. "'Hey, I really like you and I'm only telling you this because Manny said that I needed to talk to you about my feelings'? Yes, that'll work."

"Look at it like this," I said. "You're a lot like Sky. And he loves Sky-"

"Gee, thanks," she said with an eye roll.

"Let me finish, dammit," I said. "He loves Sky. So he must at least like you. But you're not exactly like Sky, so maybe he likes you a lot. Like that."

"Are you indirectly telling me that you like Sky?" she said.

"No!" I said. Then I saw the look on her face. "Don't change the subject. Would you at least try to talk to him? You can't just assume that he wouldn't like you without any proof."

"Let's go down to breakfast," she said, walking past me out of the room. And that's how I know that I'm right.

"Took you long enough," Mom said from the table, chewing on a piece of waffle.

"We were starting to think you were up to something, hmm, you know what I mean, huh?" Darius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Honey," Lavina said. "Not in front of the kids."

"Sorry," he said. "Couldn't help myself."

Of course. That's Dad for ya. Sexual comments here and there. He's dirty. Then again, it's partly why he and Ty get along.

We sat down and wolfed down our breakfast. Man, I missed Dad's and Ty's duo cooking. It was just so _good_!

As soon as we were done, Ty dragged me upstairs into my room, shoved me onto the bed and marched into my closet. She emerged a moment later, throwing a towel in my face.

"Go and shower," she said. "Take a good long shower."

"What in the world..." I trailed off.

"Let's go!" she said like our gym coach.

So I did as she said and got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Now, wasn't that refreshing?" she said.

"It was," I said. "And I realized something."

"And what would that be?" she said, throwing me a pair of underwear and socks.

"You," I said, pulling on my underwear, "are here to dress me up."

"Really?" she said, rummaging through my drawer for a shirt.

"Yes," I said. I pulled on my socks. "Not that I need it. I look pretty good already." I ran a hand through my hair and winked at her.

"Right," she said.

"You know, you're mean," I said.

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "When did you figure _that_ out?"

I couldn't help myself. I went over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Manny," she said. "What's that for?" But she hugged back, anyways.

"I missed you," I said.

"It's been one night, Manny," she said.

"You know what I mean," I said.

"I missed you too," she said. Her grip on me tightened. "So much."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I asked her.

I could practically feel her smile. "Words can't describe how much I love you. You're the bestest, greatest, coolest, bestest, most badass, best friend," she said in sync with me.

"So I _have_ told you before," I said in mock realization.

"I love you too, Manny," she said. "Now, Manny, if you don't mind, you are only in your underwear, and I don't exactly appreciate what's poking my thigh, and I'd like it if you put me down."

I laughed and put her down. We can never have awkward moments even if we tried. No matter what we say. We're just that close.

She went back to searching through my drawer. "Do you have any good shirts in here?" she said.

"My shirts are good," I said.

"You know what I mean," she said. And I do.

"I don't need to dress up," I said.

"Fine," she said. "But I'm still in charge."

"Aye aye, captain," I said.

She threw something at me. It was a white short sleeve shirt with black swirls on the chest.

"Put that on," she said.

"Ty," I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Toss me my deodorant."

She picked the deodorant from the top of my dresser and threw it to me without looking. The accuracy...damn. She could throw a knife and slice my head off without looking if she wanted to. I put on the shirt that she tossed to me.

"Try this," she said, tossing me my pair of red jeans.

"It won't work," I said, but I put it on anyway.

"No," she said before going back into my drawer.

"You know," I said, "I'm picking her up at six."

"Okay," she said, still in my drawer.

"That's not for another eight hours."

"So?" she said.

"It's not gonna take me eight hours to get ready," I said.

"Oh, no," she said. "There's other stuff to it."

"What?" I said. "I've been on dates before. All you need is a gift, good clothes, good smell, and the perfect charm."

"For Sky?" she said. "You must be out of it. I don't think she'd want all that."

"Well, I might be the first person to flatter her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"No," I said. "I didn't mean it like that. I told you that I thought she was pretty, cool, and funny. I meant I can tell that boys don't talk to her like that because she purposely scares the shit out of them."

"Yeah," she said. "Duh. And I don't think you'd be the first to flatter her. You might be the first to die at her hands, though."

"Quit messing," I said. "I'm for real. I actually might be the first dude to flatter her. Even a little bit."

"I'm serious about that. You wouldn't."

"How so?" I challenged.

"Dumbass," she said. "Her first kiss! You really are out of it."

Oh, yeah. That. I feel slow.

"Try this," she said, throwing me a dark blue and neon green plaid pair of jeans.

"It won't work," I said again.

"How would you know?"

"I know how to _dress myself_," I said. "I only do it every day."

"Yeah, but this is a date," she said.

"I've been on dates before," I argued.

"Just put the jeans on," she said. And so I did. She looked amused and started laughing a little.

"Ty," I said.

"Yeah," she said in between little laughs.

"This wasn't just to 'try it on', is it?"

"Nope," she said. She got my camera and took a picture of me.

"Har de har har," I said sarcastically. I took off my pants and threw them at her.

"Still looked stupid," she said. She continued rummaging through the drawer. "Do you not have anything good in here? Where are those jeans?"

"Everything in there is good," I said. She pointedly looked at the jeans that I threw at her, and then she looked back at me.

"Really?" she said.

"Well, that doesn't count," I said. "You know why I got it."

"Where are those jeans?" she said again. "I'm looking for those."

Oh. I know what she's talking about now. "Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "It's not like I have a closet or anything."

"Shut up, Manny," she said, storming my closet.

We went on like that for almost three hours before she was satisfied. I was wearing the shirt that she gave me, a pair of gray jeans that are somewhere in between gray and light gray ("the jeans", as Ty calls it), and black combat boots. She took one of Dad's good smelling colognes and put it on my dresser, saying that she's gonna make sure I put it on before I leave.

Then, she started "working on my ways".

"This is a date," I said. "Not a national interview."

"Well, it's simple anyways," she said. "Don't make seductive comments, don't get too cocky or she'll prove you wrong, don't challenge her."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Real simple."

"And," she added, looking down, "you can tell her why you told Rieg that you like her."

"What?" I said. "You're serious? I can tell her?"

"Yeah," she said. "But make her swear not to _ever_ repeat it to _anyone_ first."

"But you're letting me tell her that you like _her best friend_, who she tells _everything_ to."

"I know," she said. "That's why I said make her swear to secrecy."

"Alright," I said. "But thanks for giving me some leverage there."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Good luck on your date."

_Oh, I'll need a lot of luck on my date._

**Skyler's POV**

I decided that today was my turn to wake up Nick, so I ended up in his house, his bedroom, opening the blinds.

"It's morning, Mr. Finn," I said. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

He groaned and rolled over. Funny. Usually, he's the morning person. Not me. I was the one that hates mornings.

"Come on," I said. "Wake up." I shook him.

His hands grabbed my wrists and I started falling onto him. Next thing I know, we're flipped over before I could land, and he's on top of me.

"You know," I said, "you're pretty fast for someone who just woke up."

"Thank you," he said with a wink. "What brings you over on this fine day?"

"I wanna spend the day with you," I said.

"Oh?" he said. "Why's that?"

"Because you're my best friend," I said.

"And?"

"Well...I want to hang out with you before, you know, tonight."

"Oh," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Tonight, huh?"

I laughed. "Please, Nick?" I said. "Just me and you?"

"Sure," he said. "I'd be happy to."

"Wonderful," I said. "Now, if you don't mind, dearest Mr. Finn, I would appreciate it if you got off. I don't like the position we're in very much."

"Why is that, lovely Miss Skyler?"

"Well," I said, "I do not feel comfortable with the fact that your little friend is poking me where it should not poke me."

He got up with a laugh. I felt the pillow.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you drool a _lot_?"

"Yes," he said. "You've only told me like a thousand times."

"Well, that's a thousand and one."

"When you're sexy like me, you'll drool as much as I do."

I snorted. "Right. Okay. Get dressed."

"Okay," he said. "Don't touch the phone!"

"Whatever," I said as he disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, my eyes drifted to his phone. Almost like mine, except bigger. He said not to touch it. That's practically telling me to get my hands all over it. So I picked up the phone and went through it. There was nothing to see. Well, actually, there was nothing to see that I didn't know about.

He came out of the bathroom right after I put his phone back.

"You went through my phone," he said.

"You asked for it," I said with a shrug. "Not like there was anything to see, anyway."

"Oh, damn," he said. "That means I didn't save it. I was planning on showing you later on, too."

"Oh, well," I said.

He took out a pair of underwear and put it on. He got some socks and put those on, too.

"Sky, look at these abs," he said. "Tell me these aren't the best you've seen."

He always did that. Seriously, all this weird stuff is a normal daily routine for us.

I looked at his very muscular core. "What abs?"

He glared at me. "I know I got some abs. You can't get to me about that. I got the muscle to prove it."

"What muscle?"

He glared at me and pouted like a child. He turned his back to me and started dressing himself.

"Aw, come on," I said. "You know I'm messing with you." He didn't reply. I hugged him from behind. He still didn't budge. I kissed him on the cheek. "If you want me to be truthful, you're very muscular, Mr. Finn."

"Thank you," he said, smiling cheekily.

"You know," I said, "I wonder why I never get tired of you."

"Because, Miss Skyler," he said, "you love me, and you love what I do."

"Well, you're still a little fucker," I said.

"I know," he said with a wink. "But I'm your little fucker."

"That you are," I said. "Now come on. I want some us time before tonight."

"You mean a date before your date?" he said in mock disbelief.

"Sure," I said. "Whatever you want to call it."

"Oh," he said. "We got a bad girl in the house. Does your mama know about this?"

"Oh, shit," I said. "I didn't tell Ma about tonight!"

"I'll tell her," Nick said.

"Let's both tell her," I said. "And Dad, too. Before you force me to get ready."

"I won't _force_ you," he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," he said. "But what are you wearing for the date?"

"Skinny cargoes, combat boots-"

"Oh, no," he said. "This is a date. You are not wearing that."

"But-"

"No," he said. "Looks like I'm gonna get you ready."

"You were going to get me ready anyways."

"Well, yeah," he said. "But you gave me a reason to now. Come on."

"Wait," I said while he dragged me to my house. "What about hanging out?"

"We could do that next weekend," he said. "Now, you're in a crisis."

"Who's in a crisis?" Ma said from the couch. Rieg was there, too.

"Sky," Nick said.

"Why?"

"See," I said, "I'm hanging out with Manny tonight and Nick thinks that he needs to dress me up for it."

"You're what?" she said, looking up.

"Manny asked her on a date," Nick said.

"And she said yes," Rieg said.

"You're going on a date with Manny?" Dad asked. I threw my head back. Really?

"Yes," Nick said. I face palmed.

"When did he ask you out?" Ma said.

"Yesterday," I said. "In the morning."

"My little girl's first date," dad said, picking me up in a bear hug.

"Second date," Ma said. "Not first."

"What?" everyone in the room, especially me and Nick, said in unison.

"This is Sky's second date."

How the hell did she know? I looked at Nick and saw that he was thinking the same thing.

"I know what you're thinking," Ma said. "Rieg and Gale are thinking 'what the hell is she talking about?'"

"Well," Dad said, "what the hell _are_ you talking about?"

"Sky and Nick are thinking 'how does she know?' Am I right or am I right?"

"But..." Nick said.

"How did you..." I said.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Nick and I said to each other at the same time. "I didn't!" we said, again, in unison.

"Easy," Ma said. "I'm Johanna Mason. I know things. I saw you go out on the date. I saw your little kiss. And I saw things go downhill because you realized you were being stupid by thinking that you had those kinds of feelings towards each other. I knew the whole time"

"What the..." I stuttered.

"Who was it?" Rieg said with a lot of excitement. "Who was the boy?"

"She hasn't told you yet?" Ma said even though she knew we never uttered a word about it to anyone.

"No!" Rieg said. "We've been trying to get it out of her!"

"What the hell do you mean she had her first date and kiss?" Dad said.

"I meant exactly what I said," Ma said. "She already had her first kiss and date."

"Well, who was it, Aunt Jo?" Rieg said.

"Yes," Dad said. "Who was it?"

"See, now, I don't think Sky would want me telling you that, now, would you Sky?"

"No," I said quietly.

"So who knows?" Dad said.

"Well, no one knows I had a firs date except everyone in this room and my first date," I said. "And no one knows I had my first kiss except everyone in this room and everyone that played Truth or Dare two nights ago...and my first kiss. No one knows who it is except for me, Nick, my first kiss, and apparently Ma."

"Well, is you first date your first kiss too, or are they two different people?" Dad said. This is partly why I never wanted to bring it up again after it happened.

"Same person," I said.

"How long were you planning on keeping this from us?" Rieg said.

I shot him a look. I was still mad at him.

"Answer the question, Sky," Dad said.

"When it happened and we realized we didn't like each other like that, things got bad. We talked it out, and we said we wouldn't speak of it again. We wouldn't tell anyone." I examined my nails.

"And look how that worked out," Rieg said sarcastically.

"You know what," I snapped at Rieg, "why don't you shut the hell up unless you have something useful to say? I could do without your little-"

"Sky," Nick cut me off, rubbing my shoulder. "Sky. Calm down. Come on. It's okay."

"You act like you don't do this all the time," Rieg retorted. "You're so hypocritical."

"I never said I don't do that," I countered. "I said that I could do without your mouth!"

"Oh, boy," Ma muttered. "Here we go."

"At least you know how you make other people feel," Rieg said.

"Oh, I make other people feel like whores and sluts when they're not?" I growled, my voice rising with each word. "I say shit about them hooking up with different people at a time EVEN THOUGH THEY FUCKING DON'T? DO YOU EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHY I'M MAD AT YOU?"

"No, I don't fucking know why you're mad at me!" he yelled. "So why don't you go ahead and _tell_ me instead of acting so bitchy about it and pretending like you don't do the same thing I do?!"

"Acting bitchy about it?" I said in a low voice. "I'm _not_ acting like a bitch about it, and I _don't_ do what you do, because I say what's true. You fucking _don't_. You say whatever comes out of your mouth and make people feel worthless_ even though they're not_!"

"Really?" he said. "When have I made anyone feel like that? When have I made _you_ feel like that?"

"You hear that, Nick? He wants to know when he makes me feel like shit," I said. I rounded on him. "Every single time you talk about me, you make it seem like I'm a WHORE. A worthless little whore who settles for _any guy she sees_, Riegan! Oh, I had something going on with Sucré; I have something going on with Nick; I have my eye on Manny. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone that I care about tell my friends that? Huh, Riegan? Do you have _any_ fucking idea what it feels like to have_ your own cousin_ basically say that you're A FUCKING WHORE?!"

His eyes widened. As if he never knew exactly what he was doing.

"Of course you don't. Because I _don't_ do that shit." I sneered. "That's more _your_ style."

I stormed up the stairs.

"Sky," Rieg called. "I didn't know, I swear."

"You can _fuck yourself_ for all I fucking care," I said with venom dripping from my voice. "I'm done." I went the rest of the way into my room and slammed the door.

I could feel tears burning my eyes, because it _hurt_. It hurt to hear my own cousin say things about me that isn't true. It hurt to have my own cousin think that I was the one thing I hated. But I don't cry. No matter what. So I fought the tears.

Nick gently opened the door. "Hey there, Miss Skyler," he said softly. He closed the door and sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey," I said.

He put his arms around my shoulders and I leaned into his chest. "I'm sure Rieg didn't mean it that way," he said. "Maybe he was just teasing you."

"Really, Nick?" I said. "You saw him. You know he wasn't teasing."

"Give him a chance to explain," Nick said.

"Maybe," I said. He knew that he couldn't change my decision, so he changed the subject.

"Ready to be dolled up?" he said.

"Oh, no," I said. "I am _not_ getting 'dolled up'."

"We'll see about that," he said.

"Nooo," I whined.

"Let's start now," he said. He took out a shirt. Not just any shirt, no; it was _the_ shirt. The shirt that I wore on my first date, given to me by Nick himself; _that_ shirt. It was a black long sleeve shirt that said **I BROUGHT THE SWAG. WHAT DID YOU BRING?** The word swag was three times as big as the rest of the writing, and it was in pink, and blue, just so it can stand out.

"Oh, no," I said. "No, no, no."

"Come on," he pleaded. "For me?"

"I'll wear it tomorrow," I said. "Just not on the date. Please don't make me wear it on the date."

"Tomorrow?" he said. I nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise," I replied.

"Okay, fine," he said. "But I get to choose what you wear tomorrow."

"Deal," I said. "No makeup."

He pulled out another shirt. This one was a dark pink v-neck short sleeve shirt. It wasn't bad, so I couldn't argue. We went on like this for a couple of hours and I ended up in the dark pink shirt, dark grey jeans, and pink and black sneakers. **(AN: think of Converse)**

"Hold on," he said. "I'll be right back." He ran out to come back five minutes later, holding some kind of bag. Oh, no no no.

"Please, tell me that's not what I think it is," I pleaded.

"As much as I'd love to say that," he said, "I can't. I'd be lying because it's exactly what you think it is."

"Aww no," I said. "You took Ann's makeup?"

"That I did."

"Not for me, though," I said weakly. "Right?"

"Wrong," he said, opening up the bag to reveal many different types of makeup in many different colors.

"How many shades of a color can you get?" I said incredulously. "How can there be different shades of black? I mean, it's _black_; it's too dark of a color to have different shades of it!"

"One thing we have in common," Nick said. "We'll never understand makeup. Now come on."

"No makeup," I said.

"Why?" he said. "You had some makeup on _the date_."

"Yeah," I said. "So? That was different."

"How?"

"You know how," I countered. "I don't like Manny; I'm not trying to impress him."

"That's nice," he said. "But you don't need makeup to impress anyone. You're good looking enough without it."

"Thank you," I said. "You just proved my point."

"Fine," he said. "But there are some rules for your date."

"Now what?" I said in a whiny voice.

He went over the rules. He said it was simple. No intimidating him. I have to be nice. I shouldn't act bored. No sarcasm. No manipulation. No threatening. No taunting. No fights.

Oh, boy, this is going to be an _amazing_ date.

Not.

* * *

**And there it is. It's been OVER A MONTH since I last updated...that's longer than usual, isn't it? Sorry. But please leave a review in that beautiful box below and click the sexy button that says "Post Review". They're looking for a good time...;)**

**Bye**


	12. AN Sorry Guys

**Hey guys...I would love to tell you all that I'm giving you a new chapter, but I'd be lying because this is not a chapter. I wish it was, though. I haven't been here for a while, and I haven't even started on the next chapter, honestly. The computer I use just broke and I could lose my story forever...then I'd have to start over. They're trying to recover the files. And the second thing is, I haven't really had enough time to write anyways. It's almost STAAR (the stupid tests that Texas gives out for some reason) and then finals; the teachers are killing us! But I'm trying. I swear. And I do miss writing, but I cant write for a while now because of that.**

**I'm just going to reply to my ONE REVIEWER. But seriously, please review. You have no idea how much I'd appreciate that.**

**arabturky: I know! My mouth was watering while I wrote it. It's way better that my typical breakfast too! Really? I should meet you in person so I can scare the shit out of you lol. And thanks for that. You have no idea what it's like to hear that (or read that...). And your reviews are by far the best to read (no offense to the few others who reviewed). They make me laugh most of the time lol.**

**And I got a picture for this story! Finally...feel free to check it out; it's my characters. I'll go in order from left to right.**

**(First row)  
1: You don't know her yet.  
2: You don't know him yet.  
3: You don't know her yet.  
4: Our very own Riegan Hawthorne!  
(Second row)  
5: You don't know him yet.  
6: The ladies' man, Finnick Odair, Jr.!  
7: The deadly Skyler Hawthorne!  
8: The one you don't mess with, Sucré (real name is Spike Lee)!  
(Third row)  
9: The one and only Jace Hawthorne!  
10: The amazing Tyler Henderson/Parker (you'll get the last name thing later)!  
11: The handsome Emmanuel Harteson!  
12: The beautiful Nicole Ford!  
(Forth row)  
13: The young and lovely Isabelle Harteson!  
14: The sleek, slick Kyle Hawthorne!  
****15:The fabulous Danielle Ford!  
16: The arrogant Marcus Spencer!**

**No, 3 and 7 (Skyler) are not the same person...you'll find out soon enough. WhenI introduce the characters that are in the pic I'll let you know in the AN...like "Oh, (name) is number 5 in the pic." So, with that said, I guess there are your characters!**

**Anyways, I do hope I see you all soon! Love you all! Bye!**


	13. AN Guys I'm Back!

**Hey guyys GUESS WHO'S BACK! Yeah!**

**Well I know I've been gone for a long time and all but the teachers were giving me shit on my last day of school man. But I'm on vacay now and I can't promise Ima update very often because I do have shit to do. But I will update. You can count on that. I've started the next chapter and I hope it's gonna be out soon.**

**So now, Ima reply to my ONE amazing review from my ONE amazing reviewer who's always been by my side while writing thin, and who writes one AMAZING story. (Panem High School by arabturky people. Check it out)**

**arabturky: Thank you girl! And I agree; they are real stupid. And I'm glad you like my picture :)**

**Well, I guess it's time to get back to my story.**

**Because guys... I'm ****_back_****!**


End file.
